Haunted Passions
by Chrystal-Hearts
Summary: IY/YYH X-Over. This is a completely random fic. There will be violence and possibly 'lemons'. It'll turn into a Hiei/Kagome pairing. It took me a while to name the story! Enjoy!
1. Chapter One

**Haunted Passions**

**Chapter I**

This is a Hiei/Kagome pairing... almost all of my pairings seem to be between them...

**Disclaimer: **I do **NOT** own Yuyu Hakusho or Inuyasha! I wish I did, but sadly... I don't.

Let's talk telepathically!

/Hiei/

\**Youko**\

\_Shuichi_\

* * *

The group was currently trying to climb a mountain... it was easier said than done. The mountain was covered in snow and ice. There was a demon at the top who held at least a jewel shard. The jewel had been re-shattered, and Inuyasha was **very** unhappy about it. Problem was, it was the only way to get the damn thing away from Naraku!

It was about an hour later that a demon attacked them. It had seven jewel shards. No one noticed that Kikyo had appeared. They barely noticed the fact that she shot at the demon. However the problem was that the arrow and shards pierced Kagome as well. The young miko was standing on the edge of the cliff and was flung backwards, falling off the steep mountain.

The others raced to the spot where she had stood, only to see her falling rapidly. Just then, hundreds more demons popped up and they have to battle to get away. The battle would take a while, and by then it'd be too late to save her.

* * *

She wanted to scream, but couldn't. The pain in her shoulder was intense. A sacred arrow was lodged there, and she couldn't pull it out at the moment. Seven shards were attached to the steel tip, and that tip was lodged inside her. Therefore, the shards were also inside of her. All of a sudden, she is hit with icy chills and can't breath.

Looking around, she notices that she's in water. Barely able to move, she forces herself to the surface. Gasping for breath, she realizes that she's being pulled away from the mountain and south through a river. She barely managed to stay afloat, and it seemed like hours before she arrived on a shore.

In the distance, she could see a cave. Slowly, she pulled herself up and... fell back done. Realizing that she wouldn't be walking to said cave, she started crawling. Never did she notice the strong demonic aura that surrounded it. She was too cold, too tired, and bleeding _**way**_ **too** much!

Though she **did** notice the fire. In fact, she crawled over to it... with blood still dripping from her wound. Once she got there, she reached for the arrow and pulled it out. It glowed pink before dissolving. The shards fell out and she promptly passed out.

* * *

**Hiei's POV**

I felt an aura coming towards me, so I slightly raised my youki to ward them away. They however, didn't take the warning, and continued for my cave. I opened my eyes to see who entered and saw a ningen... one that was covered in blood. I watched as she shivered and slowly crawled towards the fire. After somehow falling onto her back, I noticed the arrow protruding from her shoulder.

Her hand slowly reached for it, and I noticed the aura around it. It was a sacred arrow! From a miko! _Why would a human be wounded by a miko?_ The arrow turned pink before vanishing. Seven pink shards fell from her wound before she collapsed on top of them and passed out. Using my jagan I attempt to break into her mind, but am somehow repelled. I look at the girl curiously... no one had ever repelled the jagan before.

* * *

**Back With The Others... (Normal POV)**

The shard hunting group looked on as they tried to hurry down the mountain. Kikyo was on Inuyasha's back, as Sango and Miroku flew on Kirara. They had to hurry, they were hoping that Kagome would be okay. Or at least be alive...

Upon reaching the bottom, a trek which took ten hours at top speed, they found a river. Sango was distraught at not being able to find her 'sister', but it was Kikyo who consoled her. "She's not dead. If she were, her part of the soul would return to me. She probably landed in the river and was carried down stream."

Miroku nodded his agreement. "Lady Kikyo is right. We need to stop and rest for now, for it's already dark. We shall have to continue the search in the morning."

"I'll send my soul collectors out to see if they can find her tonight."

"Ok." Sango agreed somewhat numbly.

"Fine. Rest for now." Inuyasha agreed.

* * *

Darkness was all she saw, but slowly light seeped inside. Opening her eyes slightly, she shut them tightly immediately. The light was painful, and it caused her head to throb painfully. Once the throbbing subsided, she tensed. There was a **very** powerful demonic aura inside the cave with her! How could she have not noticed last night?

Her thoughts were going a mile a minute. _Pull yourself together! You're still alive, If the demon hasn't killed you already, he can't be that bad?_ Slowly opening her eyes and looking to her side, she saw a figure that appeared to be asleep. Pushing herself up into a sitting position, she noticed the shards and grabbed them.

Attempting to stand did not work, as she simply fell back down in pain. All of her muscles were sore from her fall and she began mumbling. "Stupid cliffs... stupid purifying arrows... stupid annoying demons that steal shards..."

"Where are you going?" Came a deep masculine voice that sent shivers down Kagome's spine.

Ever so slowly, Kagome turned to face the demon who's voice sounded so divine. Gulping when her eyes met deep crimson, she also got a somewhat dazed look. "I-I was going to leave."

"Who said you could leave?"

She was froze to the spot. "I assumed that you wouldn't want me here, youkai-sama." _Couldn't hurt to be nice._

"Then don't assume things onna."

"Kagome."

"Huh."

"My name's Kagome."

"Why should I care?"

You could see the vein twitching. "Because I like being called my name."

"Do I look like I care, onna?"

A very inhuman growl escaped Kagome's throat. "Fine. How about you tell me why you let me stay here?"

"You blocked my jagan."

_Jagan? I know I've heard of that somewhere before... _That's when it hit her. Her eyes shot to his forehead. "A third eye..."

He smirked at her. "So you know what it is." He more stated than asked.

"Not really. I've heard of it though."

"Why were injured by a miko's arrow?"

"My group was slaying a demon that attacked us. Kikyo shot and purified it, but the arrow struck me and knocked me off the cliff and into the river below."

He looked at her in disbelief. "You survived a fall from a cliff."

"I don't know, am I dead?" She asked sarcastically before her hand slapped over her mouth and she gulped at his growl. She mumbled something to herself. "If I keep talking like that to him, I probably will be."

* * *

The Inu group quickly made their way down stream, hoping that they'd be able to at least find the area she was in. Kikyo's soul collector's hadn't been able to find her, and Inuyasha couldn't even pick up a scent to go on! They knew that she had fallen into the river, but there should be a scent somewhere! She had to have come out at some point, then she would've left a scent behind. At least, if she could still move she would have. They didn't realize that Kagome was swept miles downstream before she was pushed toward the shore by the water. So the group was pretty far away from where she was.

"Inuyasha, can you not sense anything?" Miroku asked. He sounded rather doubtful.

"Nothing, and the bad thing is that Naraku's probably looking for her too!"

"We already know that!" Sango yelled at her.

"You all forget that she could be anywhere along the river." Kikyo calmly stated.

"That isn't very helpful." Inuyasha complained.

"We know that she is alive, and we know that Naraku does not have her."

"How do we know that Lady Kikyo?" Miroku asked as he turned toward her.

"If Naraku had her, he would flaunt that fact. It would upset everyone within this group, and he would use it to toy with us."

"You know, she does have a point." Sango said as she looked thoughtful for a moment. "If he does get his hands on her, we'll know it."

* * *

Kagome sat quietly against the cave wall, not wanting to anger the demon even farther. She had already realized that he was a hiyoukai, or fire demon. And she also knew that they had terrible tempers and not a lot of patience. Also, this fire demon happened to be exceptionally powerful from what she could feel. Power simply radiated off of him in waves, especially from his arm and head. Those two spots seemed to hold their own youki. As of yet, she hadn't been able to really get a good look at him. Knowing little about fire demons was really bad for her now, and she was yelling at herself for not listening better when Sango mentioned them once.

Snapped from her thoughts by the sound of growling, she focused her attention on the demon in the cave with her. He seemed to be ticked about something, and she winced when his glare turned to her. "Yes?" She asked as she tried not to shy away from him. It wasn't exactly **him** that she was scared of, it was his anger. She could **feel** his anger and annoyance. No one knew it, but she was an em-path of sorts.

"Hn. Something is coming." When the demon said that, Kagome quickly spread her aura to search for what it was and gasped. Her eyes widened as she started cowering away from the cave entrance. Crawling toward the back, she missed the fire demon's curious look at her frightened act. "Why are you so scared now?"

"N-Naraku." Kagome whimpered as she pulled her knees to her chest. The wound in her shoulder and her aching muscles no longer bothering her as thoughts of the evil hanyou ran through her mind. He was out there, near the cave, and searching for her. No longer did the maniac wish to kill her, oh no, it was worse now. What he wanted was to mate with her. Kikyo was no longer his desire, no it was her and she didn't like it. As she felt the energy approaching, she whimpered louder. She could still feel his hands on her, and all the pain she was put through. "Not again..." Were her whispered words as she collapsed from her fear.

The fire demon in the cave with her was in a complete state of shock. Images had just flashed through his mind, the girl's shields had dropped and the jagan delved into it. The images had felt so real, it was intense pain. Torture. He looked over at the girl's scared and whimpering form and felt sorry for her. What she had gone through was extremely painful...

_**Flashback**_

Light barely streamed in through the bars of the window as a lone figure lay sleeping on a cot. Rays of the sun cast a cloudy and shadowed look over the girl's porcelain skin, her features lit with the warmth. Chills still wracked her body from the cold breezes that passed around in the dungeon. Kidnapped, she hadn't thought that he'd get her. Inuyasha had always protected her so well, but she guessed that she had been taken before. Sapphire blue eyes slowly fluttered open and groaned at the pain in her body. A chuckle sounded and reverberated through the room, causing the girl to jump up. Managing only to stumble onto her feet, she did a quick scan, but couldn't find anything around her.

"My little miko, I am over here." Quickly turning to where the voice sounded from, she saw a shadowed figure. He had long black hair that fell in unbound waves down his back, piercing red eyes that seemed to be the color of blood, and a dark look that promised pain. "I think it's time I make you feel at home."

With a dark smile, he grabbed her. Before she could protest, he smacked her, fracturing her jaw. Wincing in pain, she was practically dragged out of the cell and into some sort of torture chamber. He spent hours torturing her, doing things that were exceedingly cruel. Worst of all was when he had paralyzed her. No longer could she move or fight back. Her powers were useless as she had no control over them, and without the use of her limbs she didn't think they'd help anyway. His cold hands ran up and down her sides as they painfully caressed her. He tried teasing her nipples and her neck, but nothing worked. His mouth upturned into an evil smile. Parting her nude thighs, he positioned himself and rammed into her. She would've screamed if she hadn't bitten into her lip to stop the sound. Tears of pain streamed down her face as he continued his forceful pounding.

Her blood slowly lubricated her, causing the pain to somewhat lessen. That's why he had kidnapped her, to rape her, to make her hate him, to give her bitterness... he wanted to further taint the jewel. This torture continued for weeks, and she was unable to do a thing. It was close to two months later that she became able to escape. Working with her powers while in so much pain was exceedingly difficult, but she did it. Using a nail that she'd found, she managed to pick the lock. Sneaking from room to room, she searched for the shards that she knew he possessed. Her senses were no use do to the pain, but she still tried. Coming across him outside, she readied herself. When the time was right, she had launched at him and pulled as much purifying power into her hands as was necessary. With that one massive strike, she destroyed most of his body... but she also shattered the jewel. Though it did purify before splitting, and as Naraku fled she fell into blissful darkness.

_**End Of Flashback**_

His mind couldn't believe that she'd suffered through that and still managed to survive. Most humans wouldn't be able to survive that kind of pain and torture without retaining some hatred or bitterness, but he could tell from her aura that she did not. She was still pure, completely pure. Well, minus the whole not being a virgin anymore. Plus, miko are supposed to lose their powers once they lose their virginity. Turning to look at the now passed out girl, he sighed to himself. Something inside himself demanded that he protect her. It was an urge that was too strong to ignore, so he decided that he'd do it. He'd protect the blasted onna... at least until she left his territory.

* * *


	2. Chapter Two

**Haunted Passions**

**Chapter II**

Sigh... I think I'm making things confusing! Oh well, onto the show!

**Disclaimer: **I do **NOT** own Yuyu Hakusho or Inuyasha! I wish I did, but sadly... I don't.

Let's talk telepathically!

/Hiei/

\**Youko**\

\_Shuichi_\

* * *

He searched thoroughly, hoping to find a trace of the girl that he now wished to mate. She was strong and powerful, and she would be his. Laughing as he remembered the look that Inuyasha had given the girl when he found her, he pushed onward. Even though he only recently completed his body, he'd still been spying on the group using Kanna's mirror. Now he knew that the girl had disappeared from the rest of the group, a demon had told him that. It also gave him an idea of where to look for her, but at the moment he couldn't really sense her.

Remembering that look was still wonderful to him. It pained Inuyasha to know that one of the women he loved had been taken by Naraku. His scent had covered her entire body and the hanyou had turned away from her in disgust. Shortly after that he had made his decision, he had chosen Kikyo. The younger miko had been heart broken, but the others tried to help her. Miroku hadn't touched her since the kidnapping, Sango was even a little distanced. The only one who actually acted like things were normal was Shippo, though the kit tended to worry for her a little more. Inuyasha had actually yelled at her for 'giving' herself to Naraku. That had him being put into a deep crater. Chuckling to himself, Naraku continued his search.

* * *

Inside the cave, a certain fire demon was annoyed. The evil presence kept coming closer to his cave. Releasing his aura completely, he felt the other aura shrink away. Smirking to himself, he relaxed back against the wall. Looking around, he noticed that the girl was no longer trembling. In fact, her miko energy was surrounding her body. Her aura was a swirling mass of pink, purple, blue, and white. The demon's eyes widened when he realized that her aura was reacting to his own. Her powers were secretly making their way towards him, he noticed a little late since he was examining her aura. They slowly wrapped around him and calmed his anger.

Growling when he realized that she was trying to calm him, he walked over and forced her to get up. "Hm..?" Eyes slowly opened and sapphire stared into ruby. Gasping at the intensity of his stare, she felt lost in those crimson depths. Barely taking in his features as her eyes were glued to his, she noticed that he was quite handsome. Also she noticed his aura, not all of the power within him was released, but his power was. His aura screamed power, death to any foolish enough to cross his path. She could feel the coldness of it, his ruthlessness, and all she could do was get lost in his look. The way his eyes shone like they were lit from within with fire, crimson flames. On it's own, her hand started to reach out to touch his cheek, but it jerked back as she heard him growl. Her glazed over eyes becoming focussed.

"Cease using your aura to calm me." The demon commanded as he turned and went back to his spot against the wall.

Looking around, Kagome realized that her aura really was unleashed. "Dammit!" Pulling on the energy, she tried to restrain it. Nothing seemed to work as she couldn't return it to her body. Sighing, something occurred to her. If her aura wouldn't return to her, she'd use it for something else. "Stupid aura..." Calling forth her healing powers, she allowed her aura to turn completely blue and swirl around her as it slowly healed her wound and relaxed her aching muscles. Though her idea worked, her aura still seeped out around her. "I hate my aura..." She muttered as she again tried to call it back into her body. Another idea came to her. "Fine." Concentrating, she sent her power out in undetectable waves. The demon inside the cave with her seemed to notice though, as he turned to look at her.

Power pulsed around her as the rest of her aura was sent out. With it was a message that she was ok and that she'd try to make it to the village soon. Knowing that her friends should get the message, she tried not to collapse. That was most of her power... her strength. Noticing that the demon was looking at her almost curiously, she attempted to turn to him. "Why didn't you just subdue your aura?"

"Uh.. I can't." Looking down at the floor, she sighed. "I haven't come into my powers and my aura always tries to leak out, when it does I've only ever been able to subdue it once."

"You're not well trained then."

Sighing, she looked up at him. "I'm not really trained at all. Kikyo only just started helping me, Miroku tried but can't help very well, and we're never in the village long enough for me to learn from Kaede. No one knows that I have as much control as I do, or that my aura is that powerful... well, you now know." Bringing her knees up to her chest to rest her head on, she sighed again. "I have to get back to my group, I need to tell them that he... that he's back." Her voice broke when she said he, but then her frightened eyes turned to the demon. "He's now, right?"

The fire demon looked at her. "I released my power and the coward ran."

Her eyes shot up at his statement. "You knew he was looking for me..." Trailing off, her eyes grew wide. "You protected me..."

"I did not protect you onna, I simply got the intruder out of my territory."

"Whether or not you meant to, you still protected me." Kagome said with a slight smile resting on her lips. "And for that I thank you." It was at that moment that her mind began to remember when she used to be protected. Inuyasha used to care for her. Now they didn't think much of her, no one did... except her son. Shippo. He had asked her to adopt him by youkai law, so that everyone would know that he was hers. He knew some about her powers, but he didn't know it all. The barriers of her mind began to break from her pain, they needed to let her emotions out. The ones that she kept hidden from everyone else. Not having the energy to shield her mind, she simply let go. Knowing that he'd probably see everything, but she didn't know that they'd already broke.

Hiei cursed as his jagan opened. He knew that it meant her mind was once again open. The sentient being wanted to know more about the girl, and so it was going to. Seizing it's opportunity, the eye rushed into her mind and memories began to show themselves to him. They angered him for some reason, but he pushed the feeling away.

_**Flashbacks**_

When her eyes opened, light assaulted them. Wincing as she tried to move, she heard something that sounded like voices, and it was nearby. "Inuyasha, won't you even listen to us?" Pleaded a female voice.

"The bitch fucked Naraku, I'm not going to deal with her anymore." An enraged male shouted.

A loud whack, and another male's voice sounded. "You are being foolish Inuyasha. Lady Kagome would never do that, and according to Kaede it was rape. Not to mention that she was being tortured by him."

"He still put his filthy hands all over her body, I'm not going to have anything to do with her any longer. Kikyo was captured by him and she never allowed that to happen!"

"Yes, but Kikyo is fully trained." A small boy's voice said. "Kagome has been training herself Inuyasha, she's never being expelled power from within her body. She always uses her arrows. Miroku can't help her control it, and you never let her spend enough time with Kaede to be taught. None of you do! I blame you Inuyasha, for not letting her train, I blame everyone of us. But I think you're the one who should take most of the blame." Footsteps were heard before a young fox kit walked inside and rushed to her the minute he noticed she was awake.

"Shh..." She said calmly. "I want to hear what they have to say."

The kit nodded mutely, but climbed up next to her. Curling around her as if she'd leave him if he didn't. The voices continued to argue as the two lay there, listening to their harsh words. "I think we should send her home, she'll get better faster."

"Hell no monk. As soon as she wakes she's got a lot of explainin' to do, then we're shard hunting. I don't care if she has to ride on that damn cat, I ain't carrying her."

"Inuyasha, why are you being so mean over something she had no control over?" The female asked with a twinge of hatred in her voice.

"All demons have honor. If she said no, he would have stopped."

Then the scene changed and Kagome was sitting in a clearing away from the others. Inuyasha was standing there glaring at her. "Tell me why Kagome? Why did you accept that bastard's advances?"

"I didn't! He raped me Inuyasha, and there wasn't a damn thing I could do about it!"

"You're lying bitch, I know you are."

"Why would I lie to you Inuyasha? Tell me that?"

"You're a whore bitch, that's why! You probably had him give you those injuries after you made a deal with him."

"I did no such thing!" She screamed at him, only to be struck.

Her hand tentatively raised up to her now red cheek. Blood seeped from beneath her fingers when his claws had grazed her. "I do not trust you anymore. No one does." And he turned and walked away.

"But I love you..." Kagome whispered as tears threatened to spill down her face.

The scene changes once again. Kagome is alone with Sango, relaxing in the hot springs. The slayer kept glancing at her, and it was making the girl nervous. "Kagome, what happened before we found you? How'd you get away from Naraku?"

Tensing from the question, the girl sighed as she sunk deeper into the warm water. "I had been trying to work with my powers while he was torturing me. After he threw me back into the cell, I'd meditate and try to control it. It was hard to concentrate with all of the pain, but I somehow managed. The problem was that he'd paralyze me when he'd torture and rape me. I wasn't able to move at all, so I couldn't use my new ability. I finally thought of a plan, but it wouldn't work. A while later, I found a nail in my cell. Using it, I picked the lock. I so wanted to flee, but I couldn't. Now when I had the chance to possibly get the jewel back. He had all the shards but Koga's, so I had to risk it. By managing to mask my aura and deal with the pain, I was able to surprise him. I called forth all of my power and it burst into him... I accidently re-shattered the jewel, but I managed to purify most of his body. He fled just before I passed out. I can call my power out, but it'll send all of it out and render me unconscious."

The slayer stared at her suspiciously. "You do realize that that sounds impossible and unbelievable, don't you?"

Kagome merely shrugged at her. "It's true though."

"Right." Sango said as she quickly stood. "I'm returning to camp now." Grabbing her cloths, the slayer stalked off in the direction of camp while leaving a now upset girl in the springs. The rustle of leaves went unnoticed as a small boy ran quickly to beat her back to the others.

Again the scene changes to where Kagome is alone with the monk. He sighed as he looked at his hand, then he looked over at the girl. "Kagome, I have a question for you."

Looking up, she smiled, but it did not reach her eyes. "What is it Miroku?"

Clasping her hands with his own, he looked pleadingly into her eyes. "Will you bear my child?"

Fear flashed through her eyes as she pulled her hand away and backed up. "No... no no no no no no no..." She sobbed as she collapsed onto her knees.

"So you'd lay with Naraku, but now with me?"

Kagome gasped as her eyes shot up. "I-I didn't..."

"Forget it." He said as he turned to leave.

Collapsing into sobs, she never felt the other aura approach her. When two arms pulled her into a hug, she tensed. "It's ok Kagome." A small voice said.

Looking up, her eyes met emerald. "Shippo...?"

"I've been wanting to ask you something." Tensing a little, she nodded for him to continue. "You don't have to say yes, but I was wondering if you'd adopt me? By demon law?"

Her arms snaked around him and tightened as her tears fell. "Y-you really want m-me to be your m-mother?"

"Of course!"

"B-but what ab-about..."

"I don't care! I know you didn't give yourself to that evil... **thing**! None of the others are using their brains... I know how you loved Inuyasha and how you wouldn't betray him. I also know that he doesn't deserve you! I'll love you no matter what... mommy."

"Yes!" She said with happy tears in her eyes. "How do we do the adoption?"

Smiling, Shippo explained what was needed to be done. Nodding, she suggested that they do it then. Chanting the words, Shippo sliced open both their wrists. As their chant ended, they placed their hands together and a white light enveloped them. When they were done, Kagome's hair grew a little longer and had red tips, her ears pointed slightly, her eyes held emerald flecks, and their scents were mixed. Shippo had grew a little, and gained three more tails. His hair lengthened and had one black streak in the front, his eyes also were rimmed with blue.

_**End Of Flashbacks**_

Hiei couldn't believe that the young miko had adopted a child, a youkai child no less. Her mind had raised it's barriers and the eye was cast out... at least he thought it was. _I wonder how much he saw? Is he going to think I'm weak now?_ Her voice sounded panicked to him.

Rolling his eyes, he decided that he'd talk to her. "You adopted a kit." It was more of a statement than a question.

Looking up, her eyes flashed in panic. "H-hai. Shippo's parents were killed and I.. well Inuyasha and I took him in. Though I was the one who cared for him."

"Is he with your group?"

"No." Shaking her head, she remembered that he was still with Kaede. "He became ill when he was poisoned, so I had Kaede look after him."

"I want to know who the demon from earlier was."

The sudden topic change confused her a moment before she began whimpering a little. "H-he was Naraku. A somewhat hanyou."

Hiei raised a brow at that. "Somewhat hanyou?"

"He was originally human, a bandit. But he sold his soul to demons and offered them his body. They all came together and formed Naraku."

"Interesting."

Sighing, she figured that she might as well go into detail. "About fifty years ago, the bandit was after the jewel. His body though, was broken and very badly burned. Kikyo found and cared for him. He never should have been able to move again, but he fell in love with Kikyo, desired her. In exchange for the demons taking his body, they were supposed to let him claim Kikyo and the jewel. She had fallen for Inuyasha, so he set a trap for them. He always said that the jewel was more beautiful when it was tainted with malice, so he wanted to taint it. As Kikyo was it's guardian, she could taint it further than any other could. Posing as Inuyasha, he struck a fatal wound in Kikyo's shoulder and stole the jewel, then he went to Inuyasha as Kikyo and shot at him. Inuyasha ended up attacking the village and stealing the jewel, and Kikyo pinned him to a tree. Instead of asking the jewel to grant her her life, Kikyo handed it to her younger sister and told her to burn it with her body. So Naraku lost both the jewel and Kikyo."

Narrowing his eyes, he contemplated something for a moment. "You speak of the Shikon, do you not?" She nodded in answer. "How is it that it's back?"

"I am Kikyo's reincarnate, and the jewel was in my body. A centipede demon bit into my side and ripped it out. In order to save myself I listened to Inuyasha and freed him from his seal." Sighing, Kagome looked over at her demonic companion. "Will you tell me your name now?"

She was pouting at him. Sighing, he rolled his eyes at her. "Hiei." Then he turned from her, not knowing if she'd recognize the name or not. She quite possibly could try to purify him, but he doubted she would. A lot of her energy had been released when she tried to dissipate her aura. Plus, he could easily take her is she did try.

A gasp alerted him that she probably did realize exactly who he was. "You're the one they call the forbidden child." She stated with wide eyes. _Oh my god! I'm so dead!_ Was running through her head as she stared at him. _Wait, if he wanted me dead he would've killed me already. But he hasn't, so I'm safe right?_ She knew exactly who he was, because Miroku and Sango had told her about him. He was a being that was not meant to exist. His mother's kind were men hating women who self reproduced, ice maidens. His father was a fire demon who had fallen for one of the maidens. However he had disappeared and the woman returned to her homeland. Once her son was born, he was thrown off the island. It was a long way down from that horrid place. She should know, someone tried to push her off.

"Your point?" Hiei asked in an emotionless tone.

Looking at him, her eyes filled with tears. She knew that he had to have gone through a lot. Ice and fire were opposing elements, meaning they probably fought. Now that she knew who he was, she concentrated slightly and could see it. His two elements were fighting for dominance, even though his fire side was dominant. She also knew what he'd done. He was a ruthless killer, a thief, a powerful enemy. None had lived from those he decided to kill. She even knew that he'd wiped out entire villages simply because they stood in his way. Also, she knew that he had been taken in by a group of bandits as a child. One bandit... Realization struck her and she gasped. Wide eyes looked over the demon before her. "What was the bandit's name?" Her voice was barely a whisper as she spoke.

"What are you talking about?" Hiei asked as he looked at her suspiciously.

"The bandit who treated you badly when you were a child. The one whom you set on fire when your powers surged up because he was again trying to beat you. What was his name?"

"Why should I tell you that?" He glared at her heatedly. If looks could kill, she'd be dead. Anger was rolling off him in waves as he remembered those times.

"Was his name... Onigumo?" She asked quietly as she looked at the floor.

His anger spiked as he growled darkly. He stalked over to her and gripped her shoulders tightly. "How do you know the bastard's name?"

"Th-the bandit that Kikyo cared for... He was badly burnt. His name was Onigumo." Kagome said as she winced from his intense anger. The growling increased, and she could see the blood lust start to take him over. Not thinking over the consequences, she threw her arms around him and surrounded him in her aura. Unleashing it willingly in order to calm him down. "Please calm down Hiei."

Her begging snapped him from his murderous thoughts as he looked down at her. Her slender form trembled against his body, but he didn't smell fear, he smelt pain. Upon realizing that she was hugging him, he pushed her away and retreated to the other side of the cave. "I told you not to use your aura to calm me onna."

"I'm sorry, but you were going into rage." Kagome said as she tried to recall her energy. "Dammit!" She screamed when it refused to return. Her energy spiked as she became angry at herself. Noticing that the fire was dying, she sent her aura into it and the flames instantly roared into life. Her aura dissipated as she fed it into the flames.

Raising an eyebrow in curiosity, he looked on as her aura fed the fire. "You can use her aura on fire?"

"I can use it on any element. I've just never really tried before." She said, sighing as she collapsed back into a sitting position.

"That was your first attempt?" She nodded. "Interesting." Turning to look at her, another thing was curious to him. "When you were holding onto me, you smelt of pain, why?"

It didn't take much thought for her to realize what he was talking about. Sighing, she resigned herself to the fact that she'd have to tell him. After all, she was stuck here in the cave with him and had no power to leave without his say so. "I'm an em-path. Strong emotions of pain, anger, hurt, sorrow, anything sad causes me to feel pain. Especially anger. You're the first person that I've told."

That was interesting. An em-path. "That is why your aura tries to calm me when I'm angered? It's trying to rid you of your pain?"

"Hai. And I have no control over it, so I can't stop it."

"Do you and your group hunt for Naraku?" He suddenly asked.

"Hai. Inuyasha does to avenge Kikyo, Miroku does in order to rid himself of his curse, and Sango does to save her brother and avenge her village. Kikyo also travels with us sometimes now."

Red eyes narrowed as he looked at her. "You said that she was dead and that you are her reincarnate."

"It's true, but around the beginning of the shard hunt, a witch stole her ashes to remake her body. When she saw me, she captured me and it ended up she ripped my soul from my body and gave it to Kikyo. When Inuyasha was in trouble, my body tried calling the soul back, so now my soul is split in two. Kikyo retains a portion in her clay body, as I have the rest. Getting your soul sucked out is rather painful, I've had it happen many times."

"How?" He more demanded then asked.

Sighing, she realized that he'd probably want the entire story, but for now she'd simply explain the little incarnates Naraku made. "A while back, just after we met Koga, one of our allies, Kikyo stole my shards. We had a little over half, and she handed them to Naraku. With the power that the nearly whole jewel gave him, he could take pieces of himself and create incarnates. He calls them his 'children'. Kagura was first, and it a wind sorceress. Second was Kanna. She wields a mirror that can reflect even the most powerful attacks back at you, and it can steal your soul if you look into it. The times that she tried to steal mine, it kept spilling from the mirror due to it's mass. The first time she did it, I was the one who had to hold of her, Naraku, and Kanna. My arrow is the only thing so far that has never been reflected back. Since I'm guessing you'll want to know, he has become more powerful. Though he no longer holds most of the jewel, he retains the powers it gave him since he had it in his possession for so long.

He's also remade his body so that he is not easily killed. Before, we weren't able to break through the barrier. Inuyasha took on a journey and broke through one of the most powerful barriers there was, and we could break it. He fled and hid on a holy mountain. Well, more like in it. He reconstructed his body and succeeded in casting out his human heart. A baby named Akago is that heart. To kill the baby, is to kill him. He gave the baby to Kanna and gave the baby incarnate something that hides his aura. Kanna has no presence because she's of the void. The baby had been split in half, but one half turned into Hakudoshi. A child, like Kanna, but he has pink hair instead of white. Hakudoshi can create barriers as powerful as Naraku, and the baby is also his heart. So you can destroy their bodies and they'll easily regenerate. The problem though, is that the only thing we know of that can break his barrier, aside from Kikyo's arrow, is Inuyasha's newest attack, the adamant barrage. Hakudoshi also created Moryomaru, he's fast, really fast, and he's strong. If the baby gets his hands on you, he'll try to manipulate you. He searches your heart and soul for darkness and uses it to control you. He tried it once on me, according to him, there was the tiniest speck of darkness."

"Is there anything else I should know about him?" Hiei asked calmly.

"Just that he's manipulative and loves to cause others emotional pain. He likes trying to corrupt them. He can also absorb demons into himself if he can hold onto them long enough. Also he's after a few things."

"That would be..."

Sighing, she steeled herself for what she was about to say. "The shikon, killing our grouping, and mating... me."

* * *


	3. Chapter Three

**Haunted Passions**

**Chapter III**

I _**just**_ came up with the name for this story. With the thoughts of where it's going, I thought Haunted Passions would be excellent. I mean, she was raped and is now scared of sex because she thinks it'll be super painful. So she's haunted by those thoughts, and is afraid of her passions! I'm so smart... no, really, I am!

**Disclaimer: **I do **NOT** own Yuyu Hakusho or Inuyasha! I wish I did, but sadly... I don't.

Let's talk telepathically!

/Hiei/

\**Youko**\

\_Shuichi_\

(Someone Else)

* * *

Hiei just looked at the girl as she started to tremble. Again her barriers dropped and more of her memories flowed out and the jagan greedily took them in. There were memories from when Kikyo had joined the group, how her and Kagome had become friends. There were also scenes of Kikyo and Inuyasha kissing, and a longing pain exploded through her as she ran, tears streaming down her face. Memories of the fights between Inuyasha and herself, all the harsh words he had spoken to her. The others disbelieving looks as she told everyone how the jewel had been re-shattered. How Kikyo had stepped in and said she spoke the truth. Then came the memories of the others trying to apologize for it. The girl accepted and allowed their friendships, but refused to trust completely.

Then the barriers rose again. Dulled sapphire eyes looked at him and were completely unguarded. In her gaze he could see the pain she held, the fear, and there were many other emotions. The girl sighed as she laid down. "I'm... going to go to sleep." She whispered as her eyes slid slowly shut. Hiei could not help but think of how lonely she looked and sounded in that moment.

* * *

The inu group were still trying to find her when they felt the wave of power. Whispers were heard upon it, telling them that she was fine and to return to the village. Everyone looked to Inuyasha as if asking what they should do. He merely shrugged at them. "I guess we head to the village then. It ain't our fault if something happens to her because she wanted us to leave."

"I think Inuyasha is right. If Kagome's capable of sending the message, she must be doing ok. We're not finding her as is, so I agree to waiting for her at the village." Miroku.

"I suppose." Sango murmured.

"Then it's agreed." Kikyo stated. "Let us be on our way."

* * *

Light shone within the walls of the cave, and the rays that caressed her skin woke her. Sapphire eyes slowly surveyed where she was, and noted that the demon was gone. Slowly, she pushed herself up into a sitting position. Her muscles were once again sore, so she decided to meditate. Assuming the position (get your minds outta the gutter people), her entire body relaxed as she withdrew into her mind. Her skin glowed as her powers rose to the surface. In her mind she practiced the use of her powers, trying to gain some control. To her outside surroundings, she is all but gone. Her powers allowed her to blend into her surroundings.

Fifteen minutes later, the fire demon returned and didn't see the girl anywhere. Though he could still feel her power. The jagan flared to life and centered on where the power was coming from, showing him that she was still in the cave. He was surprised to see that she could blend in while meditating. Moments after he walked in, her power receded and she came out of her meditative state with a small smile. Hiei looked over at her before turning back to his meal. "There's venison if you want some."

Nodding her head, Kagome stood and walked over to the meat. Taking a piece, she placed it over the fire to cook. Once it was decently done, she took it off and began to east it. "Thank-you." She whispered calmly as she finished.

"Do you know where your group is?"

Looking up at him, she thought for a moment. "The wave of power I let off yesterday carried a message to them, telling them to head for the village."

Raising a brow, he looked at her. "They'd leave you out here alone? You don't seem the type to be able to survive very well."

"I doubt they care too much. I'd be able to manage if I had my bow and arrows, but I can still make it if need be."

"Are you capable of finding Naraku?"

Her body tensed at the name, but she nodded slowly. "H-hai."

"Then I will be joining your group. I want to end his life."

Nodding, she slowly stood. "Inuyasha will not like it, but that doesn't matter." Turning fully to him, she smiled minutely. "Will you be accompanying me to the village then?"

Rolling his eyes at her, he stood. "Is there another way to join your group?" Blushing at her own stupidity at asking the question, she shook her head. Sighing to herself, she walked out of the cave before taking in her surroundings. "Do you know where we are?"

"No." She said as she shook her head. Concentrating on her link to her son, she felt the pull coming from the north. "We head this way." She pointed toward where her son was. "Shippo's in that direction, so it's where the village should be."

"You can sense the kit?" Hiei asked while raising a brow at her.

"Hai, it's a spell. I can tie my energy into an item, normally one of special meaning, and I'll be able to sense whoever it's bound to. I can reverse the spell as well so that they can sense me. I'm working on tying emotions into the spell."

"Interesting. That sounds somewhat like a mating mark."

"Hai, that's where I got the idea. Shippo explained it to me." She stated as they continued walking.

"Can you tell how far away we are?"

"Walking like this, I'd say five, maybe six days. The others in my group had a one day head start, but if Inuyasha carries Kikyo and Sango and Miroku ride Kirara, it'll cut their travel time in half."

"I could be there faster." The demon beside her said cockily.

"Just how fast are you?" Casting a sideways glance, she noted that he was extremely well built. Also it seemed like he was in perfect condition for running, and he'd be pretty fast.

A cocky smirk formed on his face as he looked at the girl. "Care to find out?"

Looking at him in shock, she wondered what he meant. "You want to carry me?" She managed to ask as she swallowed, her throat now dry. She hadn't been carried since the Naraku incident.

"Is there a problem with my carrying you to hurry our journey?"

"N-no." Kagome stuttered. "I-it's just that normally people refuse to touch me." Her eyes were averted to the floor as her hands fidgeted with the hem of her skirt.

"I am not like most, do you want me to carry you or not?"

A small smile appeared on her face as she looked at the fire demon beside her. "Please... Would you?"

Nodding, he rolled his eyes at the girl as he lowered himself so she could climb onto his back. Easily she slid into place, surprising the demon beneath her. _So she's used to traveling like this._ His hands gripped her thighs as he jumped into a tree, spring boarding off the branch and traveling through the trees. Her body pressed more firmly against his as her hold tightened. Seeing that she was fine with the way he was traveling, he sped up, earning a delighted squeal from the girl. Smirking, he nudged her mental barriers. Feeling the nudge, she lowered her barrier to allow him in. /So you like to go fast?/

His voice was laced with amusement when it entered her mind. (Hai!) She chirped through the link. (I haven't traveled like this in _**soo**_ long... You're way faster than Inuyasha.)

/Do you want to go faster?/

He could feel the excitement through the mental link, so he already knew her answer. (Take me as fast as you can, please?) She knew she was begging, but she didn't care. She loved traveling this way. The wind blew into her face as her hair whipped around her, the feeling almost as if she were flying, she felt so, so **free**! Her eyes closed as she leaned her head against the demons shoulder, taking in his scent of smoke and pine. He felt so warm. Kagome didn't know why, but she was started to feel safe. More so than when she used to be with Inuyasha.

After hearing her question, Hiei smirked. _So she wants me to take her as fast as I can?_ His speed increased drastically and the scenery became barely even a blur as they rushed past. The girl on his back squealed in surprise, and joy rushed through the link. Squeezing tighter, her breasts pushed into his back as she tried to melt into him. Hiei had to admit that she felt good pressing into him like that.

It was a few hours later that Hiei slowed down and let her off. She was half asleep, but she immediately woke upon feeling him slow. Realizing that they'd be making camp for the night, she went about fetching sticks to start a fire. As soon as she had it all ready, the sticks suddenly ignited. Yelping, she stumbled back and looked up at the smirking demon. Amusement was clearly seen in his eyes at her being startled. Before she could say anything to him about scaring her, he disappeared, only to come back ten minutes later with two rabbits. Noticing this, Kagome looked around and grabbed two sticks that would be perfect for roasting them. Then she went into the woods a little ways to find certain herbs that she'd seen while gathering the sticks. After returning, she seasoned both pieces of meat. When they were done fifteen minutes later, she handed one to Hiei and happily started to eat her own. Hiei took his and jumped into a tree. At his first taste, he found it to be rather pleasing. The girl obviously knew how to cook to appease a demon.

As soon as Kagome finished her own meal, she moved to a tree that was close to the fire and leaned against it. The bark was hard and rough against her back, but she could deal with it. Closing her eyes, her last thoughts were of her kit and the fire demon who was journeying with her. Her dreams were rather enjoyable, as they entailed Hiei carrying her through the forests. Feeling free, weightless, peaceful even as they flew through the air. It seemed as if he never touched ground as he jumped from branch to branch. She could also feel as his muscles flexed and rippled beneath her curvy form as he propelled them forward. His lithe frame felt wonderful pressed up against her own smaller one.

Then her dream changed a little as she felt his hands slide up her thighs which he had a tight hold on. His thumbs began stroking her inner thighs as she pressed her breasts closer to his back, her arms wrapping tighter around him. Feeling his firm chest with her hands as her mouth decided to suckle on his neck. Stopping his forward movements, he dropped down into a meadow. Looking at her in thinly veiled lust, she felt herself getting wet. Slowly he stalked up to her with a predatory look, his eyes telling her that she would be his prey. Heavily lidded eyes stared back at him as he circled her. Then he pounced, pinning her hands above her head as he leaned down to devour her mouth in a heated kiss.

Shooting up from the tree she looked around and cursed herself. "Dammit! I can't believe this..." She groaned as she realized her problem. Quickly spreading her energy through the plants, she found a source of water and practically ran to it. Never did she notice the demon staring at her, eyes somewhat tinted with lust.

He had been lightly sleeping when the scent of her arousal wafted up to him. Looking at her in surprise at first, he quickly moved himself to a different tree so that he could ignore her and return to sleep. Though he was quite curious why she would be having such dreams, since he knew she was afraid of those kind of activities. He could tell that she was by the way she acted. She was scared that it'd be as painful as it was when Naraku took her. His attention snapped back to her when he heard his name whispered. _She's dreaming about me?_ Her scent suddenly spiked and filled the entire clearing, causing his body to react. Groaning, he ignored it. She was, after all, a mere ningen. Shortly after, she shot up from her sleeping position and began cursing herself as she appeared to spread her aura into the plants. A moment later, she took off toward where he knew water was. After a few minutes, he followed her curiously.

Kagome hadn't noticed that he had appeared in a tree near enough to hear her. "I can't believe this, I haven't had any dreams about anyone in years since Naraku, and now I have to have one about Hiei! He'd probably kill me if he knew!" Continuing to complain to herself, she didn't notice the surprise that showed on the hidden fire demon's face. Suddenly the girl moaned and he looked over at her. "Knowing my luck I'm falling for him... great, another guy I can't have!" False enthusiasm laced her voice as she spoke. "Figures... I'm wanting a demon but there's no way I'm ever going through that pain again." Sighing, she turned and went back to the camp, leaving the surprised fire demon to remain hidden in the tree.

* * *


	4. Chapter Four

**Haunted Passions**

**Chapter IV**

I wonder what I'll make happen this time...?

**Disclaimer: **I do **NOT** own Yuyu Hakusho or Inuyasha! I wish I did, but sadly... I don't.

Let's talk telepathically!

/Hiei/

\**Youko**\

\_Shuichi_\

(Someone Else)

* * *

The next morning, the two decided to skip breakfast. Ok, more like Hiei didn't hunt, so Kagome skipped. They started out walking, and Kagome realized that she longed to be able to touch him again. Cursing her hormones, she had to tear her eyes away from him. Otherwise she might have actually reached out and touched him, and that probably would've lost her her head. A familiar pulse had her stopping. Hiei looked at her annoyed, so she voiced it. "I feel jewel shards... three of them."

"Where?"

"Heading for us." She replied. About five minutes later a giant bear burst from the trees. "Two in it's forehead, and one in it's chest."

Nodding, Hiei disappeared in a blur. "Give me your sacred jewel shards!" It roared before trying to charge her. It quickly fell into pieces as Hiei materialized.

Looking at him in awe, she had to shake herself so she could grab the shards. Hiei watched her as she did. The purple shard instantly turned pink the moment it touched her skin. He was surprised that she could do that when she couldn't focus her energy very well. Noticing his look she sighed. "It's instinctive for my powers, at least that's what Kaede said."

Hiei nodded and crouched down for her to climb onto his back. "I want to get to the village quickly, get on." Following his command, she gracefully slid onto his back and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Feeling the muscles grow taunt beneath her had her almost gasping. It felt so good to be pressed up against him once again. Sighing, she relaxed closer against him and concentrated on trying to find her son's aura. Shocked was not a suitable word to describe how she felt at realizing they'd be at the village soon. As the village came into view, she smiled somewhat. (You can stop Hiei. We're practically at the village.)

Nodding, he stopped and lowered her to the ground. After a few more minutes of walking, they crested a hill and saw the village spread out before them. Feeling a demonic aura approaching, he placed his hand on his katana. Kagome's smile though stopped him from doing anything as a kitsune pup raced toward them, throwing himself at the girl and knocking her over with the force. "Momma!"

"Shippo!" She replied happily as she hugged him to her as tight as she could. "I missed you so much! How are you doing sweetie?"

"I'm alright mommy. None of the other were mean to you were they?" Looking over at the demon next to his mother, he immediately looked back to the girl. "Who's he? Did something happen? Where're the others?"

Kagome's hand came up to cover his mouth as she giggled. "Kikyo accidently hit me with her arrow as she killed the demon we went after, that knocked me off a cliff, and I ended up in Hiei's cave. He's going to be joining our group because he doesn't like Naraku."

The kit's eyes were wide as he stared at his mother. "You fell off a cliff?! How'd you survive the fall?"

Giggling, she replied seriously "the fall can not kill you Shippo."

Hiei stared at her like she was nuts as Shippo looked at her strangely. "How does the fall not kill you?"

A mischievous glint appeared in her eyes as she looked at the boy. "The fall doesn't kill you because you're simply moving through the air." Stating this in a monotone was difficult since she wanted to laugh, but it was even harder to do the same with the next part. "It's the impact that gets you."

Shippo laughed at her answer. "But if you weren't falling, there wouldn't be an impact."

"True, but it's still the impact and not the fall. Anyways, I landed in a river and was carried away from the cliff."

"So the others never found you?" Shippo decided to ask.

"I doubt they truly tried to look." She replied as she stood with the boy in her arms. "Let's go see Kaede."

"One more thing, how'd you beat them back, and how are you all healed now?"

Getting a dreamy look, she started giggling. "Hiei carried me. He's _**way**_ faster than Inuyasha. And I healed myself since my aura wouldn't disband."

Nodding Shippo decided he asked enough questions and buried his face into her neck and shoulder. Giggling again, Kagome started stroking his hair and tail. Hiei simply followed them into the village. The villagers stared at him, but did nothing since he was with Kagome and Shippo. They entered Kaede's hut minutes later, and the old priestess looked up at them. "I see ye have another companion. Where are thee others?"

"Some things happened and we got separated. Hiei protected me and helped me get back to the village. He also wishes to travel with us so he can kill Naraku."

"Will ye be returning home?"

"I think I should, at least to gather some supplies."

/Where is your home?/

(Um... hard to explain. It's through the Bone Eaters Well though.) Looking at Shippo, then Kaede she smiled. "I'll go now and be back tonight."

Shippo hugged her as tightly as he could. "Ok mommy."

"Aye child. I'll see ye later tonight."

Standing, she left the hut to head for the forest. Hiei, of course, was following her. Heading first toward Goshinboku, she decided to try to explain things better to him. As expected, when she stopped he dropped out of the tree. "I don't see a well."

"The well is a little ways away. This is Goshinboku, the God Tree." Her hand lay the bare part. "This is where Inuyasha was sealed." Turning to Hiei, she leaned back against the tree. "My home through the well is actually five hundred years into the future." That got a shocked expression from him. "This needs to remain secret. I don't want people finding out about the well, but if you're going to be traveling with us you'll need to know." A small smile adorned her lips as she continued. "I highly doubt you'd like to remain in the village, so I thought you may like to stay in Goshinboku. It has a calming and peaceful aura."

"Why do you think I wouldn't stay in the village?"

Her smile slightly widened. "Too many ningens."

* * *

Kagome slid the door open as she entered the kitchen. As expected, her mother was just inside. "Hi momma."

Turning, her mother examined her with a smile. "Welcome home dear." Holding out her arms, Kagome raced into them and cried in happiness. "How were things in the past dear?"

Sighing, Kagome sat down at the table as her mother made some tea for her. Then she started explaining everything that had happened. "So now Hiei is waiting for me, and then we have to wait for the others."

"I suggest you get a bath then. I'll go out and get you some supplies as well as a new backpack."

Kagome smiled and hugged her mother close. "Thank-you momma." Heading upstairs, she first entered her room. _What should I wear? I'm tired of looking strange when I walk around in that time... I guess I'll go shopping for kimonos._ Grabbing something that she could easily slip on, she headed for the bathroom to get clean. Drawing warm water into the tub, she slowly slipped into it. Sighing as the warm water relaxed her muscles. Slowly she washed her body till it was squeaky clean, then climbed out and dried off. Dressing quickly, she walked downstairs and left a note to her mother that she was going out to get some clothing suitable for the fuedal era.

Hurrying to the mall, she looked around to find a few outfits. She bought a few fighting kimonos, a few regular kimonos, and she even bought two yukatas. Knowing that she had lost her supplies, she decided that she didn't want a sleeping bag. _I'm going to start sleeping in the trees._ Were her thoughts as she continued to search the mall. Trees were quite comfortable, her only problem would be getting into the thing. Then again, Shippo would more than likely help her since he'd be sleeping with her. On that thought, she headed to a toy store. Looking around, she bought several items for her dear son. Then thinking of the fact she needed a new bow, she headed into a hunting store. Browsing through the items, she came across a pretty silver bow.

Running her hands along the cool smooth material, she sighed happily. The bow felt nice. Picking it up and getting into stance with it, she relished how good it felt. Deciding that she wanted it, she moved on to the next display of weapons. The katanas were all quite beautiful. Continuing on through the store, she found the daggers. Picking one up, she tried to push her holy power into it. Having to stop herself from squealing in joy when it worked, she picked out a couple. Returning to the archery display, she picked out a black leather quiver and some black tipped arrows.

* * *

It was a little while later that she arrived home. Her mom was humming and making lunch in the kitchen. Upon arriving in her room, she found the things her mother got for her spread out across her bed. The back pack her mom got for her was a black hiking bag, and she slowly packed the items inside it. Her clothes were also put inside, besides one of the kimonos. The one she left out was black with little flames dotting it as the pattern. Her obi was red. Tucking her daggers inside, she sets to work on practicing using her ki for spells. She wanted to place one on her quiver so that her arrows return to it after they've been used. Fifteen minutes later, her mother called her down for lunch. She had already cast the spell, so she figured she'd try it out to see if it worked. Grabbing her bow, she carried her archery things downstairs and leaned them beside the door.

"How is your packing dear?"

Smiling slightly, she looked up at her mom. "I'm almost done, I'm just working on my spells."

"Which spell this time?" Her mother asked as she placed a plate before the girl.

"A returning spell. I want my arrows to return to the quiver after they've served their purpose in being shot."

"I hope your spell works then."

"So do I momma." Once she was done eating, she walked outside to her practice area. Drawing an arrow from her quiver, she made sure that there were five inside. So now there were four, minus the one in her hand. Drawing the string taunt, she took aim and fired. Hitting dead center on the target. After a minute, the arrow dissolves from view. Reaching back to her quiver, she smiled as she felt five arrows. "It worked!"

"Kagome!" Turning, she saw her grandfather was heading toward her. "I have something for you." He handed her a brown package and kissed her cheek. "I thought you might need these in the past."

Opening it, she found a pair of black hakama and a red haori. Smiling she hugged her grandfather as tightly as she could. "Thank-you Ji-chan."

* * *

Blue light surrounded her as she came out on the other side of the well. Her back pack was lighter than usual since it held no sleeping bag. Instead, there was merely a warm blanket. Grabbing hold of the vines, she carefully pulled herself up. Once she reached the lip she hauled her body over it. Managing to stand after a couple of minutes, she straightened out her clothing and walked gracefully to the village. Her steps were lighter and she felt much better than she had earlier. Her mother had spoken to her about her dream, because she wanted to talk to someone about it. However, she blushed the entire time. Her mother explained that the dream was probably from a physical attraction to the demon, since she hadn't been treated as he had treated her in a long while.

* * *

Hiei had caught her scent the moment she appeared in the well. Her scent of rainstorms seemed to call out to him. He moved closer to the well and watched as she crested the top, falling to the ground as she pulled herself and her pack over it. When she rose to her feet, his breath caught. She was beautiful in her kimono. It was a fancy one. Flames seemed to dance around the black silk material. In her current outfit, her body was shown more clearly. Her last one left much to the imagination as it was quite baggy, however something about her seemed to have changed as she decided to don the more form fitting kimono. He followed her through the forest as his eyes roamed her form. She looked to be very shapely as her breasts seemed large and her hips wide. Just as she broke through the trees, Hiei stopped himself and his eyes widened. He was checking out a ningen!

He didn't realize that his aura slipped out, but Kagome noticed that he was there and turned to where she sensed it. "Hello Hiei."

Since he was caught, he dropped down from the tree beside her. "Hn." Looking at her, he noticed her bow, then the arrows. "Can you use those?"

Smiling when she noticed him looking at her bow, she nodded. "Hai. I've been trying to learn how to use a sword, but all attempts fail as I can't train myself to well." She giggled as she started heading for the village. "I got a few new things from home, including some daggers, I'm hoping they help when I have to fight. I've also managed to put a spell on my arrows so they'll appear in the quiver after they've been used."

"Hn." Was his only reply as they continued into the village. Hoping that he didn't notice, Kagome kept glancing at him. Since her attention wasn't on where she was going, she ended up tripping. Reflex had her throwing her hands out to break the fall, but she never landed. Instead, warm arms were wrapped around her and a deep voice sounded from close to her ear. "Clumsy ningen."

A bright blush stained her cheeks as Hiei released her from his embrace. Averting her eyes from his, she spoke nervously. "Uh, thank-you Hiei." Mumbling about looking stupid and weak to herself, she refrained from looking at him again as they continued to the village. Her blush, however, refused to go away.

"Momma!" Came a shout as she opened her arms and caught the boy. This time she had braced herself for the impact and had managed to stay on her feet. "Did you bring me anything?"

Giggling at his antics, she carried him toward Kaede's with Hiei following close behind her. "Actually, I did." Once they were all sitting (ok, Hiei's actually leaning against a wall), Kagome pulled her bag in front of her and started searching through it. Pulling out a few things, she handed them to her son. "I got some toys for you."

His eyes positively gleamed as he saw all the things that she handed to him. "Thank you mommy!" He said cheerfully. Then he looked at a plastic bottle. "What's this?"

"Bubbles." She said as she picked it up and opened it. Holding the little stick in front of her mouth, she blew and bubbles floated all around the room. Both demons looked slightly amazed at what she did.

"Can I?" Shippo asked happily. Kagome nodded and handed the bottle to him. He blew and bubbles danced through the air as he laughed. "This is neat!"

"I'm glad you like it." Kagome said as the boy kissed her on the cheek. The nine year old boy then ran outside to play. Her eyes seemed almost glazed over as she watched him leave. "I can't wait to have one of my own... if I ever do." Sighing to herself, she packed the other things back into her bag. Hiei barely spoke the rest of the night, but Kagome had managed to get him to stay at in the hut with her and Shippo. She changed quickly into her yukata and curled up with Shippo.

* * *


	5. Chapter Five

**Haunted Passions**

**Chapter V**

I wonder how long it'll take me to get things started? Bad thing is, I already have plans for a sequel.

**Disclaimer: **I do **NOT** own Yuyu Hakusho or Inuyasha! I wish I did, but sadly... I don't.

Let's talk telepathically!

/Hiei/

\**Youko**\

\_Shuichi_\

(Someone Else)

* * *

Inuyasha and the others were getting closer to the village when he caught her scent. "It smells like Kagome's already in the village." He stated as they all stopped. "We might as well walk from here." And so they did. They walked the rest of the way to the village, and it took them about an hour to get there.

In the village, Kagome was helping Kaede tend to people. The villagers had still excepted her even when her friends had not. Kaede was one of the only ones who had believed her story. For some reason Hiei was nearby, she noticed. He seemed to be keeping watch over her. Turning to her mentor, she smiled slightly. "I'm going to take a break for a moment, ok?"

"Alright child." Kaede nodded. She knew that the girl wished to speak with the demon who was now watching her.

Kagome smiled and walked closer to the forest and sat down at the tree line. Smiling slightly, she could feel that Hiei had followed her. "Will you come down here to talk please?" Wordlessly, Hiei dropped down from the tree he was in and leaned against it. "May I ask why you've been keeping an eye on me?"

"I have decided that you are under my protection. I find you interesting."

Hope filled her eyes as she looked up at the demon so near her. "You... find me interesting? Why?"

"You are a miko, yet you adopt a kit. You brought together a monk, a slayer, and a hanyou. The villagers here respect you and allow you to bring whomever you wish here. Anyone is accepted. Without you here, I doubt they'd allow myself within the village."

"I was not a miko until I turned fifteen. I was a simple ordinary girl... at least I thought I was. Then I was pulled through the well when trying to find my cat, attacked by people here because they thought I was kitsune, then chased by a giant bug, and had the shikon ripped from my side. I grew up thinking demons and specters were mere legends, then I'm pulled here where they're all trying to kill me." A slight laugh was given at that.

"There are no demons where you come from?" The demon asked curiously as he looked at her.

"I've only seen ghosts and the soul piper, but other then that there aren't any... Wait, there was the Noh Mask. It attacked the city. But there are legends at the shrine I grew up on. They state that the world was split into two. Reikai falling in the middle. One was a world for demons, Makai, and then the world for humans, Ningenkai."

Hiei's eyes widened slightly at that news. _The worlds will be split?_ "Do you know if that actually happened, or when it supposedly did?"

"No. I haven't even told Inuyasha and the others about it. I can always ask Ji-chan the next time I go home though. If I remember right, it should be in about two hundred years. A barrier will be forged by I think King Enma, the ruler of Spirit World." A light suddenly lit up in her eyes. "Wait! I have the book here! It tells of the legends!"

"Then go get it." Hiei said as he raised a brow at her.

Nodding her head, she headed for Kaede's hut to retrieve her book. Ji-chan had given it to her with her miko clothing. Smiling slightly at the thought, she walked quicker so that she could get back to Hiei. Being with him left her feeling safe and protected. Even somewhat wanted. As soon as she entered the hut, she opened her bag and looked through it for the book. Quickly finding it, she halted her movements as she saw the robes beneath it. Fingering the special silk material, she thought for a moment. _Well I am supposed to be helping out with the duties today..._ She had worn an outfit that was normal to her era today. Deciding that she should look the part for when she returned to helping Kaede, she slowly changed. After stripping down, she pulled the haori on, then the hakama. True she wasn't in the normal attire, but she preferred the one her grandfather gave her. The normal miko robes made her look almost exactly like Kikyo. Using a tie, she pulled her hair into a low ponytail and allowed a few strands to frame her face.

After she was done she picked the book back up and hurried back to Hiei. Raising an eyebrow at her as she returned, she flushed slightly. "Took you long enough. Why'd you change?"

"These are my miko robes. My grandfather's a priest and he had them made especially for me, since I'll be helping Kaede with more of her duties I thought it fitting that I wear them." Deciding that she needed to open the book and answer his question, she skimmed through it until she found what she was looking for. "This is 1502, so the separation should be in two hundred and three years. In spring of 1705."

"That is good to know. Anything else?"

Skimming through the legends she started giggling. "Well, you're in here."

He raised a brow as his eyes widened slightly in surprise. "I am?"

"Hai. The Forbidden Child, born of fire and ice who was tossed from the floating island moments after his birth with only his mother's tear. Growing up with cruel bandits he became proficient with the sword, having deadly accuracy and amazing speed. The bandits feared him and the leader tried to beat him, earning himself the wrath of the boy's dark flames. Soon after, the boy set off on his own. Killing without mercy and searching for the mother whom he was taken from." At this point she looked up and noticed the dark look he was sending the book.

"Who all knows that?" A glare was sent to the book.

"There are very few of these books, maybe a dozen I think. My grandfather holds about eleven of them. He's working on getting the twelfth since no one really likes history anymore. There's more about you too."

"What else?" His glare was still directed at the book.

"It talks about your parents. Hina and Hotaro. Also your twin sister."

His eyes snapped up to her. "What do you mean twin sister?"

His tone was dark as he spoke and Kagome gulped. "Oops... you didn't know about that?" When he didn't speak, she shrank back a little. "A girl named Yukina. Her ice powers are dominant and there's not a trace of fire demon in her, so the elders allowed her to stay on the island. Oh, the book also states that you're one of the most feared demons in all of Makai..."

His dark look lessoned somewhat. "I'm that feared?"

"Hai, and not many people know about you. According to the book you're simply known as Hiei, the Forbidden One."

"Interesting. What does it say about my parents?"

"Hina died five years after you were thrown off the island. It doesn't exactly state how, and it says that Hotaro died defending your mother. She got away, but it cost him his life." She said as she skimmed for the information. Suddenly an idea popped into her head and she turned to a different page. "I forgot it contains the legend of the Shikon."

"Hn." Looking through the pages, she suddenly closed the book. Hiei merely looked at her curiously. "You're not going to read it?"

"No. I refuse. I don't want to know what happens until it does." Sighing she looked up at him. "I don't want to know whether or not my group dies or lives until it occurs, otherwise I know I might try to interfere, or I'll act differently towards them."

Rolling his eyes, he looked back to the book. "What does it say about Spirit World?"

* * *

The group was nearing the village, but they had to pass by Inuyasha's forest first. When they were closer, they all saw a young woman sitting near to a young man. They all thought that the woman was quite beautiful. It was only when they got closer that they realized who she was. Inuyasha having caught her scent confirmed that. "Kagome?"

Looking up, the young girl attempted to smile. "Inuyasha." Instead she ended up nodding to him.

"Why Kagome, you are looking quite lovely today." Miroku said as he moved to step closer to her.

Hiei noticed as she tensed and in a cold voice that sent shivers down the group's (beside Kagome's) spines, stated "do not move any closer to the onna if you value your life." Miroku stopped and looked up at the man, backing away quickly when he now felt the aura that surrounded him. The others tensed as well as they stared at him. Kagome relaxed when Miroku left her alone and sent a mental thanks to Hiei.

"And who the fuck are you to tell us to stay away from Kagome?" Inuyasha demanded as he stepped toward her.

Before Hiei could say anything, Kagome spoke. Her voice was calm and emotionless. "I owe him my life and as such, I am, in a way, his."

The group's eyes widened, even Kikyo's. Sango was the first one to speak. "How'd you become indebted to this demon?"

"He has a name, it's Hiei. He allowed me shelter when I was soaked, freezing, and bleeding from the arrow I was shot with, then he scared Naraku away from me, and he also brought me here."

"H-Hiei?" Sango asked as she backed up even further, causing said demon to smirk darkly. "The Forbidden Child?"

"Does that really matter Sango?" Kagome asked as she remained where she was.

"But Kagome, he's dangerous. I know both Miroku **and** I have told you the stories about him!"

Sighing, Kagome looked at her acquaintance with dull, almost dead eyes. The group, besides Kirara and Kikyo winced at her almost dead look, as Hiei looked at her then them, noting their reactions. "He has yet to do anything to me, therefore _**I**_ trust him." Standing up she went to move toward the village. "As you've interrupted our conversation, I shall return to my duties of assisting Lady Kaede."

Kikyo stepped forward and smiled slightly. "May I accompany you Kagome?"

The girl's eyes brightened slightly as she nodded. "I would appreciate the company Kikyo." Turning to look at Hiei, her smile widened as her eyes took on a more lively look. "We'll be setting out at dawn tomorrow." Hiei nodded and disappeared in a flash.

The two miko left the rest of the group there as they headed toward where they sensed Kaede. "So Kagome, do you like Hiei?" Kikyo teased, laughing as the younger woman's cheeks turned pink.

"I-I..." Sighing, she looked over at Kikyo. Knowing that she could trust the older miko, she smiled slightly. "I am finding myself attracted to him. Mother says my physical attraction stems from my feelings of safety and warmth that I felt as he carried me here."

"He carried you?" Kikyo asked as she looked in surprise at the girl.

"Hai, and he's _**much**_ faster than Inuyasha." Her eyes seemed dreamy. "It felt wonderful to be able to travel like that again, and not to mention at that speed. A six day trip could've been made in a single day if we hadn't stopped for the night or if I'd awoken earlier."

"I wonder why he spared you?"

"He said I am interesting. One reason is that he can't get past my mental barriers with his jagan."

Kikyo looked at her quickly. "He has a jagan?"

"Hai. I haven't seen it, but he said he has one. I think it's kept covered by the bandana, because I can feel the power there when he's not shielding it."

"You're felt his power unshielded?"

"Most of it. There's a power source on his arm, but he hasn't unleashed it. Minus it and the jagan, I'd say that he can rival Lord Sesshomaru in power."

"That makes him exceptionally strong. Why is he traveling with us?"

"Do you remember the stories of how he was beaten by bandits?"

Kikyo looked at her uneasily for a moment. "Hai, I've heard of it."

"Onigumo was the leader of the group, so the man you treated is the one he tried to kill. That is how he received his burns, from when Hiei lashed out at him. So now he desires to kill Naraku, since Naraku is in essence Onigumo."

Kikyo sighed as she looked at the younger miko. "All of this has happened because I tried to do one good deed for a bad person."

"It is not your fault Kikyo." Kagome consoled as she wrapped her arms around the girl. "Also, there is something that I must speak with you about later."

"What is it?" Kikyo asked curiously as they came to Kaede.

Smiling softly, Kagome just shook her head. "Later."

* * *

Once they were sure that everyone was asleep, Kagome grabbed her bag and bow as Kikyo picked up Shippo. Kagome explained that he'd be needed and had agreed to help. The two walked in silence towards the God Tree, where Kagome was leading them. Kikyo's soul collectors had appeared and were floating around them as they approached. "Why are we here?"

Turning to face Kikyo, neither noticed the crimson eyes which were staring at them from up in the tree. "We are here so that I may call upon Goshinboku."

Kikyo cocked her head slightly to the side as she looked at the younger woman. "Why would you need to do that?"

Sighing, she knew she'd have to explain. "Do you remember when I used to love Inuyasha?"

Her question was a mere whispered as her bangs shadowed her eyes. Kikyo was hesitant to answer, but was resolved to do so. "Hai. I was always in your way, and now he seems to barely trust you."

Looking up, Kikyo could see that the girls eyes were now dull and completely lifeless. "I stayed with him Kikyo. I stood by his side even when he could not choose. I refused to make him. I promised to stay by his side as long as I could, and he promised to protect me. He has broken his promise, and yet I have not broken mine. He will not release me from that vow, and so I stay. In a way, I still care for him, though it is no longer love. He has made his choice, and I still wish for him to be happy."

"I don't understand Kagome. Where are you going with this?"

"We share a soul Kikyo. You are my incarnate, and we can both survive with the portions of the soul which we contain. Yours is smaller than mine, but I plan to change that."

"No Kagome, please tell me you aren't thinking about what I hope you're not."

The young miko sighed and shook her head. "You once told me that I have tremendous power and that it is all locked away. You said my potential is great, is that still true?"

"Yes." Kikyo answered uneasily.

"Good, because what I wish to do requires great power and energy." Turning to face the tree, she placed her hand on the bare spot and the tree started to glow. Neither noticed the demon flit into a different one. "The God Tree gives it's blessing as to my wish. When I was home, my grandfather told me of something that I asked him to research." Turning back to the other miko, she sighed. Goshinboku still glowed an unearthly white. "I need for you to create a spirit shield to contain the energy I shall release, as well as Goshinboku's."

"What is it you plan to do?" Kikyo had a strange feeling, and she wasn't sure that Kagome would not do something stupid.

"Please raise the shield first?" Kagome practically begged. Kikyo acquiesced to her request and summoned her spirit shield, or barrier as they'd be using it for. "Now, I plan on bringing you back to life." Kikyo's eyes widened in shock as she looked at the other miko in horror.

* * *


	6. Chapter Six

**Haunted Passions**

**Chapter VI**

Sigh... Normally I don't like Kikyo, and now I'm reviving her. This is messed up! However, I hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do **NOT** own Yuyu Hakusho or Inuyasha! I wish I did, but sadly... I don't.

Let's talk telepathically!

/Hiei/

\**Youko**\

\_Shuichi\_

(Someone Else)

* * *

"But that would kill you!" Kikyo gasped as she stared at the younger miko.

"No it won't. I have a spell that I can cast. It'll turn your body human, but it'll also take more of my soul to do so."

"What do you mean?"

"Our soul will even out. We shall each hold half. But there is more to it." Kagome stated in an even tone.

"What is that?"

"Youki must be present for it to work. Shippo's will do, though a stronger one would be better. Shippo has already agreed to help. Blood is also necessary from the youkai. Most would never attempt this spell, and in truth only two people have. Neither case consisted of the soul being shared, but I have already taken that into account and fixed the wording of the spell."

"What else is needed?"

"We shall be bound as sisters." Kagome stated in an eerily calm voice. "Well will take on a few of the others' qualities. We may also share a mental link, though I am not positive. Emotions can be shared through the bond as well if that happens. I am certain that no one has ever thought to attempt what I am about to."

"What exactly do you plan on attempting?"

"To put it simply, a recreation of the Shikon's powers. With my ki and Shippo's youki, we will use those two forces as well as Goshinboku's Reiki to form the powers. Through you, we shall form the four souls."

"How am I to help with that?" Kikyo was curious now. Never before had an attempt like this been done. "Also, how were those other two attempts done?"

"The other two attempts both succeeded and failed. Not enough energy was formed to create what was needed. The principle of using the jewel was never thought of. No one thought it possible to replicate that power, but I believe it to be possible. You are needed because of the souls which lay within you." Calling the soul collectors to herself, she whispered instructions to them. Four of them came to Kikyo who remained still, trusting Kagome with her life. They each pulled a soul from her and returned to Kagome. After examining each one, she smiled. "Perfect. All four."

"Now what do we need to do?" Kikyo asked calmly.

"Can you wake Shippo?" The older miko nodded and set to waking the kit. Kagome worked on getting the supplies ready. She set out a bowl and filled it with water before pulling out a knife. "Shippo, can you come here?" Holding the bowl in her hand she motioned to it. Understanding what she needed, he used his claws to slice his wrist and let his blood drip into the water. Picking up the knife, she sliced her wrist and allowed her own blood to mix in with Shippo's. "That should would." Mumbling a spell, the water glowed a violet pink color before turning completely crimson.

"Now what do we do Kagome?" Kikyo asked hesitantly.

"Lean against the tree and drink from the bowl as I cast the spell." Nodding, Kikyo took the bowl as Kagome handed it to her and relaxed against the glowing God Tree. "Considering Goshinboku is also a tree of ages, it shook make this even easier." Sighing, Kagome allowed her body to relax, but she needed to be completely relaxed. So she thought about the previous day, when she was carried on Hiei's back and they flew through the air. "Let out your youki Shippo." The kit nodded and released his hold on his aura. "Call on the powers of the souls." She directed toward the floating snakes, better known as soul collectors. The white souls began to glow as power was called forth from them. "Prepare yourselves." She said as she looked at the others. "I'm fully releasing my aura."

Crimson eyes widened in shock at the immense aura the girl let off. Waves upon waves surged forth as her body took on a pink glow. When her eyes opened they were glowing pink. He heard her voice as she started chanting the spell and Kikyo began to drink from the bowl. The Goshinboku's glow brightened and Shippo started to glow green. The souls were glowing four different colors. Red, blue, gray, and brown. When the chant finished Kagome collapsed and so did Kikyo. Their soul shot forth and merged together before splitting in two. The other four souls also split into two, and one half of each joined with each half of the mikos' soul. Then each half glowed a different color before Shippo's glow brightened and some of his youki went to surround each of the halves. Next thing that happened was that the Goshinboku's glow spread forth. A tiny bit of it's energy entered the pink half, then a lot of it's energy surrounded and entered the violet half. Once the souls were done glowing and collecting energy, they seeped back into the two bodies. The pink half entered Kikyo as the violet half entered Kagome.

Brown eyes fluttered open slowly and took in their surroundings before their hand reached up to their chest. "I have a heartbeat."

"Kikyo!" Shippo exclaimed as he hugged her. "Momma's not up yet."

Smiling at the kit she slowly rose. "Then let's go wake her." They made their way over to her, and Kikyo pulled Kagome into her lap. Silently brushing a few strands of hair from her face she leaned down to her ear to whisper a command. "Wake up Kagome."

Dull blue eyes slowly opened and looked into honey brown. A large smile overtook Kagome's face as her eyes turned into a sparkling sapphire. The man in the trees tensed and looked on in awe at how the young woman glowed with happiness. The miko threw arms around the elder one and began laughing. "I did it! I really did it!"

"Yes, yes you did Kagome." Kikyo said with a smile of her own. "I'm amazed that it was possible."

"The four souls were willing to help, Oramitama, Nigimitama, Sakimitama, and Kushimitama. We each got half of each soul as well as some youki and Reiki. What you drank from the bowl was the blood of the living, to turn you human. Shippo's was needed because he has fast healing since he's a demon, it allowed the spell to work faster."

Shippo started giggling as he looked between the two. "Can you imagine the looks on everyone's faces when they see what you've done momma?"

"I imagine they'll look shocked." She stated as she rose, smile still in place. It faltered however when she realized two things. "We'll be seeing them soon actually, they're headed this way... And Hiei won't be shocked."

"How do you know that?" Kikyo asked with her head cocked to the side. "Is he using the jagan to watch us? Can it even see through the barrier?"

Giggling, she turned to Kikyo with her eyes flashing a sparkling sapphire. "Silly, he's already here. I guess I should've looked around before deciding to do the spell."

"Probably, but then again he's hard to sense. I still can't sense him."

"He's really good at shielding." Sighing, she looked between Kikyo and Shippo. "I suppose you should drop the barrier now. Shippo, wanna throw people off even more?"

"Hai momma!"

"Then start calling her Aunt Kikyo." She said as she gestured to the older miko, who's smile brightened upon hearing that. Shippo nodded with a smile.

Inuyasha and the other burst into the clearing a few minutes later and looked on. "What the fuck is going on here?!"

The two miko's shared a look before both nodded. "Sit boy." A loud boom was heard as Inuyasha was driven into the ground. He pushed himself up slowly while cursing and sent a dark look at Kagome. "You shouldn't curse in front of Kikyo or Shippo."

Suddenly, Inuyasha took a step back. He was looking at Kikyo, then at Kagome. "How...?"

"I used a spell my grandfather found for me. Now we are both alive." Kagome said calmly as her eyes returned to being dull, though they were a little brighter than normal. Kikyo smiled and took hold of Kagome's hand and offered her other to Shippo.

"I think it's time for bed. Inuyasha, please get Kagome's bag." And she started leading them back to the village.

"I am tired Aunt Kikyo." Shippo said as he yawned slightly. Inuyasha, who was heading to get the bag tripped as he heard that and fell.

The next morning, the two miko rose before dawn. Both helped make breakfast and then woke the others. Kagome woke Shippo and Kirara before going to see if Hiei wanted any. After they finished eating, they set out. "I want to hurry." Inuyasha said as he stopped to allow Kikyo onto his back.

Kagome nodded to Shippo who transformed into a giant hawk. She climbed onto his back as Sango and Miroku climbed onto a newly transformed Kirara. Hiei was moving through the trees, and he could easily keep up. His eyes kept straying to the miko in order to observe her and make sure she was ok. They took off as soon as everyone was situated. Shippo took to the sky quickly and flew a little away from the others, as per normal. Of course, he ended up closer to Hiei, though he didn't know it. Shippo slowed a little when he felt Kagome tense. "What's wrong momma?"

Her dull eyes seemed so scared. "Naraku..." She whispered.

Shippo went into action as he sped up to Inuyasha. "Momma feels Naraku."

Inuyasha slid to a halt and set Kikyo down as Kirara landed so the others could find out what's going on. "Where's he at?" Inuyasha asked gruffly as he looked at the young miko. All she could do was point toward the east. At that moment, Naraku appeared.

He looked around the group before settling lust filled eyes onto Kagome. "Did you miss me my delicious miko?"

Her entire body was shaking as she stared at him. She wanted to be far away from him. "Stay away from me!"

"I don't think so miko. You will be mine."

And the battle started. Hiei was also fighting, and he was doing the best out of everyone. His speed and deadly accuracy allowed him to get close, but not close enough. The tentacles were everywhere, and they were hard to get by. Kikyo, Kagome, and Shippo stood to the back, but that soon changed. Kagome was literally shaking with fear, but she had to start dodging tentacles that were aimed for her. Shippo had ended up with Kikyo, and Kagome saw the tentacle before she did. Without any thoughts to herself, Kagome raced toward them and shoved the two out of the way, getting pierced through the shoulder in the process. It removed itself from her body and wrapped around her, pulling her against him before any of them realized what happened.

"Dammit!" Inuyasha cursed as he saw it.

Naraku's evil laughter surrounded them as he held the barely conscious woman. "It seems she's mine again."

"Never!" The word was whispered and laced with venom and hatred, causing everyone to look at the girl in Naraku's arms. "I will never be yours! I'd rather die!" A backlash of power threw the others a few feet back as pure white light surrounded Kagome's body. Her aura fully unleashing itself in a mighty blast that nearly completely destroyed Naraku. His barrier was thrown at the last minute and saved him from being completely destroyed. He escaped as her body fell back to the ground. Hiei was first to react and used his speed to catch her. Kikyo then went into action. Grabbing the back pack Kagome dropped, she searched for the medical supplies and pulled them out, then raced to Kagome's side as Hiei laid her down.

Everyone else started setting up camp as Kikyo worked. Having Hiei somewhat help when she needed Kagome moved. Shippo handed her whatever she needed. It took her half an hour to get the wound to quit bleeding and bandage it. Sango looked through her pack and tried to find her sleeping bag, but couldn't. Shippo snickered at her look of annoyance. "Momma and I are going to sleep in the trees."

"Keh! There's no way that bitch can get up there."

"Shut up Inu-baka. Momma can get up there, and will." He turned his attention away from the angry hanyou and nuzzled into his mother's neck.

"Mmmm..." Her eyes slowly opened and she winced from the slight pain in her shoulder. "Shippo?"

"Are you ready for bed momma?" Nodding, she slowly got up while trying not to move her shoulder. Walking to her backpack, she pulled out two things and returned to Shippo. He transformed into a pink ball and floated her up into the tree, where she settled herself and allowed Shippo to curl up in her lap. He looked down at Inuyasha and stuck his tongue out. "Told ya she'd get up here."

"Stupid brat." He mumbled. "Don't come crying to me when you both fall."

"We won't be falling." Kagome stated as she pulled a fox pelt over Shippo, then pulled the cover over both of them.

"You still have my father?" Shippo asked with wide eyes.

"Of course I do Shippo." Kagome said as she smiled sweetly at her son. "He's always here to protect you, so I thought it best to keep him."

* * *


	7. Chapter Seven

**Haunted Passions**

**Chapter VII**

I need to get my mind off the sequel and into the present... I guess at least I know where I'm ending it and what happens... At least, I know the ending, not the in between. lol.

**Disclaimer: **I do **NOT** own Yuyu Hakusho or Inuyasha! I wish I did, but sadly... I don't.

Let's talk telepathically!

/Hiei/

\**Youko**\

\_Shuichi_\

(Someone Else)

* * *

Hiei watched as the two slept, before falling into a light sleep himself. He was amazed that she'd throw herself in the way of a blow to save someone else. Not many people would do that, at least not many people who he'd met. He found that she continued to surprise him, and she was the first person to have ever caught his interest. He thought she was strange, but what he found was strangest were her eyes. They shifted between blues. Since he awoke before the others, he thought he'd look into their minds. Sango's was first.

_**Memories**_

"Kohaku!" She screamed as she tried to get through to him. Then she saw the string leading to the lord. Pushing her brother back, she turned to the man. "You're the one doing this!" With her weapon raised, she raced toward the lord. But before she reached him, the weapon of her younger brother was imbedded into her back. As she turned to him, he dropped the chain as he came to himself and raced to her. Arrows rained down upon them as Sango crawled to her dying brother. "Kohaku..." And collapsed.

* * *

A boy appeared from a house in a village filled with dead. "Kohaku.." She whispered as Kagome turned sparkling sapphire eyes on her. Instead of answering to the call of her name, she raced after the boy.

* * *

Her weapon landed before her as Kohaku readied his strike. Slowly her hand reached for the hold, but stopped just before it. "I can't. I can not slay my own brother." Standing before him, she allowed the boy to strike her without fighting back. Her screams reached her friends who had just entered the castle and they ran to her.

The boy's scythe was still in his hands as he started to shake. Dropping the weapon and falling to his knees. "My sister, what have I done?"

* * *

"Kohaku!" She screamed as she threw her weapon at the demon who was chasing the boy. She caught the bone boomerang in midair as she landed beside the boy.

"Do I know you?"

* * *

"You were told to kill Kagome, weren't you?" Bangs shadowed her eyes as she spoke to the boy before her. _I can't let you stay in Naraku's grasp... So I'll kill you, then myself._

* * *

They were at the castle and he had just slain countless humans. With tears in her eyes she looked at the carnage. Only a woman holding an infant was left. She didn't notice that it was Naraku's infant. All she noticed was that her brother was covered in blood. He cried out in pain and she called his name worriedly. His head was held in his hands. "Kohaku!" _I have to kill him, so he can be free of Naraku!_

* * *

The rats were chasing the boy, intent on eating him. In an effort to save him, she tried to destroy the miniature shrine. The barrier around it stopped her efforts. Using it as a weapon, she tried to knock the rats away. The rodents overcame them, so she covered her brother's body with her own, in an attempt to save him.

_**End Of Memories**_

Next he looked into the monk's mind.

_**Memories**_

"Father!" He screamed as he ran toward the high winds, but strong arms wrapped around the five year old boy. "Let me go Mushin!"

"If I let you go, you'll be sucked into your father's wind tunnel too." The old man responded somewhat calmly as he held onto the screaming boy.

* * *

"I would like for you to bare me a son." He said calmly to the smiling Kagome who was sitting before him.

"Why... would I do that?"

Pulling her into his embrace he looked at her. "If for some reason I fail in my revenge, I would like for my son to carry on the family mission."

* * *

He watched as the Hiraikotsu came back and hit her. Kagura was laughing as he raced to her and pulled at the prayer beads wrapped around his hand. "You can't. The poison from the Saimyosho((?)) would kill you."

"Obviously you don't know me very well." With Sango slung over his shoulder, he pulled off the prayer beads and began sucking in the poison insects and countless demons. "I'd gladly sacrifice my life to save the woman I love."

* * *

"San..go. You must go on without me." He rolled onto his back and readied his wind tunnel as he spoke. "I think I overused my wind tunnel this time."

"No." She said as she threw herself on top of him. "You can't go on, then we'll die here together."

_**End Of Memories**_

Next he went into Inuyasha's memories.

_**Memories**_

Four arrows pinned Inuyasha to a tree, and Kikyo had a fourth pointed at his chest. After putting the arrow back into her quiver, she turned to leave. "Why do you never finish me off?!"

"Quit coming after the jewel, I have no wish to waste more arrows."

* * *

"What is your name half-demon?" Kikyo asked with an arrow pointed at his chest.

"Quit calling me that!" He roared from his spot.

"Then tell me your name and I shall never call you half-demon again."

"Inuyasha."

"I'll remember that." Turning her back, she replaced the arrow in her quiver and left.

* * *

"Inuyasha, I know you're watching me. Why don't you come out and join me." Coming out, he sat down next to her and stared. Waiting for her to try something. She stared straight ahead for a while before she finally said anything. "This is the first time we've spoken like this."

"Yeah, what of it?"

Turning sad brown eyes to him, he was instantly drawn in. "Do you think I'm ordinary?"

He shifted slightly. "What d'you mean?"

Turning back to look over the village, she answered. "I must be strong, I must never waver. If I should show any weakness, a foe would overcome me. Underneath I am an ordinary woman, but I am unable to show myself as such."

Pushing himself off the ground, he stood and stared at her. Even scoffed at what she said. "We all have our burdens to bare."

She turned warm brown eyes to him, but they seemed so lost, alone, and sad. "You're absolutely right." Standing, she moved to leave.

"Wait Kikyo!" Turning to him, he continued. "Will you meet me here tomorrow?" When she looked questioning, he continued. "I have something I wanna give you."

She smiled. "That's good, because I have something I've been thinking about giving you."

His eyes suddenly turned hopeful. "Is it the jewel?"

Laughing at his eagerness, she shook her head. "No such thing."

* * *

"The jewel could be used to turn you human."

"What would happen to you if I did?"

"A pure wish like that would probably purify it. Then the jewel of four souls would cease to exist and I'd be able to live the life of an ordinary girl."

* * *

Kikyo's getting out of the boat when she trips and starts to fall. Catching her, Inuyasha drops the pole ((no clue what that stick used to steer is called)), and hugs her to himself. "I will become a human. So you don't have to fight anymore, I'll become human for you, because I.."

She placed her fingers to his lips to quiet him. "You don't have to say anymore Inuyasha." Leaning down, he captured his lips in a kiss.

* * *

Arrows shot at him and he turned to see Kikyo looked at him. "Kikyo?"

More arrows were fired. "Die _half-breed_!" Continually arrows were shot at him. "What makes you think I could ever love a _half-demon_ like you?"

After escaping the arrows, he fled to the village and stole the jewel. Looking at it as he jumped away, he smirked. "Finally. A way for me to become all demon at last."

"Inuyasha."

Hearing his name and the twang of a bow, he looked to see an arrow flying at his heart courtesy of Kikyo. He also saw the blood that soaked her white haori. The jewel fell from his fingers as he looked at her. "But Kikyo... I thought we..."

* * *

"What's wrong Kikyo, just do her like you did me."

The girl who looked so much liked Kikyo practically growled at him as she stood at the truck of the tree. "That does it! Kikyo KIKYO **KIKYO**, whoever she **is**, she's **not** _**me**_! Because my name's **KAGOME**!"

* * *

"You haven't been able to look at me since last night. It's because I look like Kikyo isn't it?"

Catching her hand, he looked at it before looking into her eyes. "It's not..." Sighing, he moved her hand away and a softer look overtook his features as he thought of Kikyo. "It's not like that."

* * *

Tears fell from her eyes as she jumped from the spider web, tetsusaiga in hand. When the sword's sheath hit the web holding him up, it was melted away and they both hit the floor below. Another girl helped Kagome get him into the back room as Kagome drew tetsusaiga and jammed it into the door. "Myoga, can you get the poison out?"

A little while later, he woke again. "You cried for me, shed tears for me, why?"

"Because I thought... I thought you were going to die."

* * *

"Inuyasha?"

"Stay away from me." He growled as he backed away from him. His demon blood screamed for him to kill, and he could barely handle it. "I don't know what I'm going to do next."

Moving towards him anyways, he continued to back up. "Inuyasha." He voice was calm and sweet as she got closer to him. "Sit boy."

Slamming to the ground, he pushed himself up to look at her. "What the hell'd you do that for?"

* * *

The blood of humans was on his hands. Human bandits, but still human. He was still in the river and he couldn't get the scent off. "Inuyasha?"

Moving next to her plopped down. "I can get the scent off."

"It's ok Inuyasha." She said as she wrapped her arms around him. "It wasn't your fault."

"Look, I don't care that I killed those bandits. People need to quit thinking that."

"Oh Inuyasha." After a moment, she spoke again. Telling him about how it was the sword that sealed his father's demon blood. Keeping it in check.

* * *

"Inuyasha!" They stood in Kaguya's palace and he was transforming. Kagome was bound by a spell. "Shippo, get my jewel shards." Once he had them, she continued. "I want you to throw them at me, the whole bottle."

Nodding, Shippo did so and the spell broke as the shards' power allowed her free. Running to Inuyasha, she threw her arms around him. "Kagome!" Sango called out as she saw Inuyasha sink his claws into her arms.

Before he could do anything else though, she kissed him. That single act returned him to his normal state as he kissed back. _"I love you as a half-demon... I like you better just the way you are... I love you Inuyasha, I love you as a half-demon..."_ The memories of what she said ran through his mind as he pulled away. "Are you going to be alright now Inuyasha?"

He hugged her tightly to himself. "I'll stay a half-demon a little longer... just for you."

* * *

"I have someone to protect, and when you have someone to protect you become more powerful!" Inuyasha yelled at Sounga as it continually tried to attack him. Kagome sat in the background yelling at him and Sesshomaru to work together, tetsusaiga's sheath was in her hands. It had a barrier around her.

* * *

"Go Inuyasha." Her voice sounded dead as she spoke. "Kikyo's calling you."

* * *

"Can't you do anything?"

With a glare, Kagome moved beside him. "I don't have my bow and arrows."

"You're useless."

He ran off to continue his fight against the four war gods. Shortly after that, one of the children ran up with a bow and a single arrow. The fireflies surrounded them and a shimmering green barrier was formed. Their wounds healed and Kagome smiled. "Thank-you."

As they stood, Inuyasha had a cocky smirk. "Let's take him down."

* * *

"Give me the jewel shard." She tossed it to him, and he put it in his sword. The shard quickly turned black from the temptation of the nearly whole jewel.

"Inuyasha!" Without second thought, the girl ran out into the acid and hugged the hanyou. The dark aura dissipated and the jewel purified.

"Hold on just a little longer."

She nodded and bit her lip against the pain. "Ok Inuyasha."

"Windscar!" After the attack, Kagome fainted and he picked her up. "Kagome!"

_**End Of Memories**_

Hiei was amazed at what the girl had apparently done for the hanyou. She had even given him friends and he still turned her away when she needed him most. Looking over at the tree she slept in, his interest in the girl heightened. So too did his respect. She had obviously been through a lot.

* * *


	8. Chapter Eight

**Haunted Passions**

**Chapter VIII**

I'm working on _way_ too many fan fics at once lol.

_P.S. _Here's a posting for Madmiko! I'll be working on the other three stories you mentioned shortly!

If any of you have a preference on which story you want me to update, pm me to let me know! It can be more than one suggestion!

**Disclaimer: **I do **NOT** own Yuyu Hakusho or Inuyasha! I wish I did, but sadly... I don't.

Let's talk telepathically!

/Hiei/

\**Youko**\

\_Shuichi_\

(Someone Else)

* * *

Kagome awoke when the sun rose. Stretching slightly, she winced as pain shot through her shoulder. Looking around the camp, she found Kikyo was awake as well, Inuyasha was no where in sight, and Sango and Miroku were still asleep. Turning to a tree near hers, she saw that Hiei had his eyes closed, but her guess was that he was awake. Looking back down at the camp, she spotted the little fire neko. "Kirara." She called out softly. When the neko looked up at her, she smiled. "Can you help me get down?" The cat nodded, transformed, and flew up to her. Smiling, she slid onto the neko's back with Shippo in her arms and they were taken to the ground. "Thank-you."

"Morning Kagome."

Turning to the older miko, Kagome gave a small smile. "Good-morning Kikyo."

"Meow!"

Giggling, she turned to the kitten that was staring at her. "And a very good morning to you too Kirara."

"Meow!"

Shaking her head, she moved her bag and pulled out some kitty treats. "You want one?" Kirara nodded her head and mewled her agreement. Kagome giggled at her and handed her two treats.

Hiei watched the entire scene from his perch in the tree. She seemed to be quite happy there, talking to the cat and the older miko. Of course, her eyes still didn't shine like they did in the memories he'd seen. Oddly enough, he found himself wanting to see them sparkling again. He was so lost in his thoughts, that he almost didn't hear her call him down for breakfast. The rest of the morning was spent traveling. Kagome, Kikyo, and Shippo walked toward the back with Kirara, and Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha walked up front.

It was afternoon before anyone spoke up. "I think we humans need a break Inuyasha."

"You can keep going."

"Lady Kagome, would you help us out."

Kagome looked up at the monk and shook her head. "Leave me out of your quarrels."

"But Lady Kagome?"

"So you call me lady again now? I already said I will not help you. Either quit whining or make Inuyasha stop yourself."

"Aren't you tired though Kagome?" Sango tried asking.

"No."

"But you're wounded."

"Isn't the first time."

"You need to rest as well though." Miroku stated.

Kagome glared at them. "I'm not weak you know."

Inuyasha was laughing at that. "Nice joke Kagome."

Her eyes hardened as she glared at him. "Sit." He slammed into the ground and Sango and Miroku quit walking. The two miko, the kit, and the neko walked past them. "Enjoy your break, catch up when you're no longer lazy."

The four continued on and after a little while, Hiei dropped down from the tree to walk with them. Kikyo kind of ignored his presence, though it was more like she remained at ease and pretended him being there was normal. "So how was your family when you visited them?"

"They were doing ok. Souta wanted me to stay a little longer though, and grandpa was trying to tell me even more legends."

Kikyo laughed at that. "Perhaps you should listen to them, some are currently taking place."

"But I'd rather wait to find out what happens."

"You just don't want to know who dies until they do."

"If I had my way, no one would die... well, besides Naraku."

Kikyo looked shocked for a moment, before she smiled. "You realize you just said his name without getting scared."

Kagome gave a slight smile. "I feel safer than I used to." Her eyes momentarily flickered to Hiei and Kikyo began giggling.

"I see. Tell me, what makes you feel so safe now?"

"Uh... I just feel safer."

"Sure, and it has nothing to do with..."

Kagome quickly covered her mouth. Leaning close to her ear, she whispered "say another word, and you **will** pay... somehow."

Kikyo once again started giggling. "So it does?"

Sighing in defeat, Kagome simply nodded. "Yes."

"What are you two talking about?" Shippo asked as he cocked his head to the side.

"Nothing that matters." Kagome said quickly as she glimpsed at Hiei.

* * *

Camp was made later that night, and the others appeared as dinner was started. Kagome shook her head at them and continued cooking. Sango came over and offered her help, but she declined. "I am quite capable of cooking a meal on my own."

"I know, I was only offering."

"Which you haven't done in a long while. I maybe injured but rest assured, I won't burn your food." Sango decided to leave it at that, and left Kagome to do the cooking. It took fifteen minutes for the food to finish, and the young miko then handed it out. Once they were all done eating, she shared a glance with Kikyo and they both nodded. "We're going to go bathe."

"Feh whatever." Inuyasha said as he jumped into a tree.

Kikyo shook her head at him and helped Kagome gather their bathing supplies. "Come along Shippo."

"Coming Aunt Kikyo." Shippo said as he ran over to his mother's bag to grab his own pajamas. Then he raced after the two girls.

Sighing in happiness once they reached the nearby spring, both girls shared a smile before stripping. After sinking into the warmth, they both relaxed. Shippo got in after them and started playing with some of his bath toys. An hour later found them still in the spring. Of course when Shippo started yawning, both girls suggested he get out and go to bed. He complained that he wouldn't be able to get her into the trees if he did that. "Don't worry, I planned on sleeping on the ground tonight anyways."

"Ok then mommy." The boy agreed and climbed out of the spring, pulling his night clothes on after he dried off. "I'll find a good spot for us to sleep then."

"Ok sweetie." She replied with a smile. Once he was out of ear shot, she turned to Kikyo. "When are you and Inuyasha going to mate?"

Said miko turned bright red and looked down into the water. "Well I... we..."

"What's wrong?"

The older miko sighed as she looked up with sad eyes. "I don't want you upset."

Kagome smiled reassuringly at her. "I no longer like Inuyasha that way."

Kikyo suddenly smiled. "I know, you're starting to fall for a certain apparition."

"I am not!" Kagome argued, though she was blushing.

"You are too. You can't lie to me Kagome, and don't tell me you're not. The blush is a dead giveaway."

"Ok, so I'm attracted to him. People get attracted to other people all the time you know."

Kikyo nodded her agreement to that. "I know." She smiled. "But it's fun to finally be able to tease you about something."

Kagome smiled back. "As long as you don't let Hiei know I'm attracted to him, I guess it's not too bad."

"So he really makes you feel that safe?"

"Hai." A small smile lit up her face as her eyes sparkled slightly. "It's strange, but I just feel so safe and protected whenever he's near."

"Perhaps because he said you're under his protection, and he does happen to be quite powerful."

"Perhaps." She agreed. After a few minutes, Kikyo decided that she was clean enough and started to leave. "Good-night Kikyo."

"Good-night Kagome." Leaving with a smile, she made it safely back to camp. She noticed that the apparition was still awake, and that his eyes turned to her when she re-entered camp. Closing her eyes, she turned from him. Her voice carried up to him, though, as she said: "she's still at the onsen. She always stays there longer than I do, and I think she's practicing with her powers."

Closing his own eyes, he allowed the jagan to search for her energy. Once he found it, he checked the area around her for anything that could be a threat. Finding nothing, he allowed his body to relax. Though he still kept the jagan open to watch over the girl. When he felt her energy spike then disappear, he decided to see what she was doing. Slowly he moved toward the spring, knowing that she was still near it.

* * *

Shortly after Kikyo had left, Kagome had dressed in her nightclothes and sat down to practice her meditation. Knowing that her powers had to be tamed, she did this every night until a little more was under her control. She hadn't done so last night, but she was pretty tired. Tonight she'd allow her energy to heal her shoulder. Calling it forth, she unleashed all of it, before casting a shield. Her powers spilled forth and swirled around her. The pink, purple, blue, and white all clashing as they tried to surround the clearing. The blue went toward the onsen, the white to the trees, the pink hovered in the sky, and the purple seeped into the ground.

Opening her eyes, Kagome looked at her aura. It seemed to be going everywhere at once. Sighing, she tried calling it to her. The blue came easily, but the rest did not. The white suddenly streaked back to her and fluttered around her. Seemingly speaking to her as it danced across her figure as she stood. Warm blue eyes turned toward a certain tree as she smiled. "Hello Hiei."

His eyes narrowed as he jumped down from the tree. "How did you sense me?"

"I did not, my aura did. That's why the white part came to me." Said part of her aura was slowly making it's way to Hiei.

The apparition noticed this and turned hardened red eyes onto the girl. "Can't you control your aura at all?" He gestured to the white part and her eyes widened.

"Sorry." She whispered as she tried calling it back. An idea came to her before she completely pulled the white energy back. Looking at the blue that surround her, she released it. The energy split into two then, half heading for Hiei, and the other half heading for the onsen. The realization of what her powers were doing caused her to gasp as she pulled the blue back to herself. Looking up at Hiei, she thought on her words for a moment. "I now know why my aura is difficult to control."

He raised an eyebrow at her. Seeing what had happened with the blue energy also coming toward him made him curious, and the white energy was once again snaking towards him. "And what have you come up with?"

"My powers are granting me command over elements." As she spoke, she kept her eyes trained on him. Therefore, she saw the surprise that briefly showed on his face. "The blue energy tends to like water, and sometimes ice. It's the color of my healing aura. The white always heads towards the trees and floats around me, but I believe it likes fire. That would explain why the two are drawn to you. Purple seems to be earth as air is pink." With that thought in mind, she called forth her purple aura as she tapped into the earth's grounding ability. Some of the energy returned to her, but not all. Calling forth the air currents, she attempted the same thing with the pink energy. It had the same results. When it came to the white energy, she had no idea how to handle it.

"You seem to be calling your energy toward you now, except the white part." The fire demon stated from his spot.

She nodded. "I'm not sure how to call it back." Closing her eyes once again, she concentrated on it. She could feel it brush against her conscious and expanded her mind to it. _Fire. Passion. Flames. Love._ The words whispered through her mind, startling her for a moment, before she whispered her own question back. _What do you mean?_ Again words appeared in her mind. _How you used to be. Your fiery passion. Ignite your passion. Fan the flames. Give into love's fire._ The words confused her and she thought back. Back to when she used to be fiery. She even forgot to close her mind again, as it was open.

* * *


	9. Chapter Nine

**Haunted Passions**

**Chapter IX**

Wow... I have even more fics to work on. Oh well I guess. I hope you enjoy this!

_**P.S.**_ By the way, I'm changing things a little. I decided that the events didn't have to be the exact same way they were in Inuyasha. I thought that this way would give it an interesting twist. Especially since I hadn't exactly planned on doing that with her ki. And before anyone points out that she should have youki from Shippo (which I said in a prior chapter) and reiki from the Goshinboku (Kikyo also gained reiki), I just wanted to let you know that I know what I am doing. Kagome did _not_ fully release her ki/aura. She's simply using her miko ki, or seikouki as I am now calling it. Seikouki means sacred energy. It's what Sensui had in YuYu Hakusho, but I found it fitting for Kagome's ki to be called that as sacred and holy are almost the same thing.

**Disclaimer: **I do **NOT** own Yuyu Hakusho or Inuyasha! I wish I did, but sadly... I don't.

Let's talk telepathically!

/Hiei/

\**Youko**\

\_Shuichi_\

(Someone Else)

* * *

_**Memories**_

Time stopped as she heard Inuyasha's screams. That's all she **could** do though. She had heard Kikyo speak, but could not do a thing to help. She wanted so badly to help, to stop the clay woman who housed her entire soul. But there was simply nothing she could do. Or was there? Her darkened vision bled white as she felt hot flames licking along her body. She could feel the power of her healing appear around her as it called the soul back to her. The body was not dead, therefore the soul was still hers. That swirling white aura ghosted around her when she opened her eyes, still being able to feel the flames. However, she only told Kaede about it. The old woman told her to try meditation regularly.

* * *

All she could do was try to console Sango. But Sango wouldn't care if she truly tried, she was to busy worrying over her brother. Not that she could blame the woman. Then she watched as Sango gave Kohaku the means to his survival. Her own poison mask. Knowing she wouldn't live if she did, she gave it to him anyway. And his shard glittered brightly as it became more pure. An idea struck her then. None of her friends would be able to get out of this miasma either, but maybe she could take Naraku with them. It was at that moment she felt her aura flare. Powerful fire coursed through her veins as she looked for the evil hanyou. The fire whispered words to her, knowledge on what to do. As she drew her arrow and pulled it taunt against the string, she forced her pink energy into the arrow. Her wind ki would carry her purifying ki through the air and into the miasma, dispersing it.

She had no idea how she knew it, but she did. With that thought, she fired off her arrow. A bright pink surrounded the wood as it burst through the air and towards Naraku. Tendrils of pink light surged through the miasmic barrier as it passed and dispersed the toxic winds. The arrow slammed into Naraku, purifying his arm. A second arrow was fired, hitting him in the chest and destroying his body.

* * *

She felt horrible as consciousness returned to her. Eyes roved the room before landing on Kirara. Sitting slowly, she looked to the approaching neko. "Take me to Inuyasha. I need to be with Inuyasha." The neko mewled her agreement and lowered so Kagome could climb onto her back. With bow and arrows in hand, the two set off from their place of safety. Kagome watched as Miroku was hit with Kagura's dance of blades. She had been too far away to do anything. Seeing another attack heading for Inuyasha, she drew an arrow. Right before the attack could hit him, her arrow fired. Dissipating the wind sorceress' attack.

Said wind sorceress looked between an albino girl and the miko. "You've failed me Kanna. Why did you not steal her soul?" She looked back to the albino girl again to see remnants of the soul spilling from the mirror.

Naraku also saw this and commented. "The girl has such a large soul that it's spilling from the mirror."

Kagome looked up at him before sliding off Kirara's back and onto the ground beside the inu-hanyou. "Inuyasha?"

"Girl, tell him that this is Kikyo's doing. Tell him that she despises him so much that she came to me and asked me to kill him. She even gave me the jewel to do so."

_Lies._ Came a voice through her mind. But then she saw the shikon shards in his hand. _It's not the truth._ The words whispered again. Fire slowly spread through her veins as she looked up at the kurohanyou. "I'm tired of your voice." Sapphire eyes seemed lit from within as she turned to the three beings that caused this. Drawing an arrow, she pulled it taunt against the string as she stared at them.

"NO! Don't Kagome! Your attack will be fired back at you!"

"This one won't." Calmly she looked at them. _Now._ The voice whispered, and she released. Power surged around the arrow, and she could see the white tint. _What is that?_ She thought to herself. _The fire's within your soul._ Those words confused her until she saw what happened.

Kanna held her mirror before her as the arrow struck it's target. The arrow could not be reflected, and it slowly began to sink into the mirror. Kagura asked what was going on, Naraku looked confused as well. But the albino child did not. "I understand. "The arrow is made up of souls. If they're not released, the mirror will burst." Moving the mirror, she allowed the souls to be released.

White enveloped Kagome, as the rest of her soul returned to her. The fire in her blood heated as the energy whipped around her. "Miroku! Use the wind tunnel!"

* * *

There was nothing she could do, but stand there. The stupid sage wannabe was trying to kill Inuyasha, and she could do nothing. The sage that was a flower stood next to her. Though he couldn't have moved if he had wanted to. Tokajin was killing her ((currently)) human love. Power surged around her, but there was nothing she could do. It whispered words to her, but she couldn't do what it said. For she had no weapons.

That's when the sage gave her a gift. He transformed his flower shaped body into a bow and a single arrow. Kagome picked up the bow and pulled the arrow taunt against the string. Aiming directly for the shards, she fired. Her aura surrounded the arrow and shot through the evil man, removing the shards. At that moment, the bow dissolved to nothing and she thanked the sage. Tokajin charged at her and her eyes widened, but Inuyasha got there first. He knocked himself and Tokajin off the cliff, but saved Kagome in doing so.

* * *

Pain shot through her leg as she stepped over the side of the well. "Ouch." Pulling her ankle up, she looked around for whatever bit her. Inuyasha showed up a minute later and she looked to him. "Something bit me." He nodded and looked around for whatever it was while she rubbed her ankle.

It was shortly after they returned to Kaede's hut that she felt it. Her shards started turning black and when she held them before her, they entered her throat. The next thing she knew, she was aiming an arrow at Inuyasha's heart, and a voice in her head was controlling her body. She felt so weak, but she just managed to make the arrow miss as the voice disappeared. Collapsing, she looked up as Inuyasha caught her. "Are you ok?"

"I told you to run Inuyasha."

He glared at you. "And I said I'm not leaving you! Not now, not ever!"

Kagome was about to say something when she felt a pulse. "I can fell the jewel." Inuyasha's eyes widened as he looked at her. Pale hands gripped his as her eyes took on a pleading look. "The voice in my head has stopped, please, take me to the jewel. "It didn't take them long to find the kuromiko's barrier. Sango and Miroku were there with Kirara, trying to break it. Kagome knew that their enemy was behind that barrier, so she gathered her strength. White hot power surged around her undetected. _Shoot the barrier._ The words whispered through her mind, and she followed them.

They arrived and many words were spoken. The kuromiko told Inuyasha that he couldn't use tetsusaiga or she'd kill the girl. Kagome watched as he got injured by her demon, and got worried. "Forget about me Inuyasha! Slay the demon! Use tetsusaiga!"

Inuyasha just smirked at her and killed the demon with his claws. "Insufferable wench!" The kuromiko growled, and then all went black. Scenes appeared from where she was hallucinating. Or perhaps she was dreaming.

Whatever it was, Kikyo appeared in it. She handed Kagome a bow and arrow, telling her to aim for the target. Her aim, however, was slightly off. She missed the center. "Your concentration's lacking." Kagome would've said something, but the other woman continued. "Who are you?" Now the young miko was confused. "Are you me?" Her eyes snapped onto the the other figure and she chased her as she started fading away. "Tell me who you are!"

Awareness returned to her and the fire burned brighter. Power surged through her as she took aim and fired at the annoying kuromiko. The dark priestess merely looked at her and laughed. "You missed. You're not the real Kikyo, just a cheap imitation."

Kagome glared at her and prepared another arrow. "I am Kagome! I'm not anyone else!" She released her arrow. This time the miko had to move to avoid it. Inuyasha managed to behead shikigami, but that didn't remove the curse. Tsubaki then unleashed all her demons on them. Shikigami was heading for Kagome, and she saw it. Anger surged through her as she remembered that it bit her. It was the one who cursed her. _Use the bow._ Those whispered words let her know what to do. She didn't question it, she merely grabbed the bow in her hand, and swatted the paper snake back at Tsubaki. Effectively returning the curse and breaking the current one.

* * *

Power roared from the within the mountain as the windscar seared around them. She stood behind Inuyasha who was using tetsusaiga to block the raging winds. Looking over at the others, she saw Sango protecting Miroku and Kirara with her Hiraikotsu. Her eyes focused on Naraku and she gasped. Two jewel shards were just below his feet. _Oh, what do I do?_ She asked herself. White hot power raced through her veins, and she could feel it surround her again. _Leap into the windscar. _A voice whispered. _But it'll kill me._ She whispered back. _No. It won't. Unleash an arrow, concentrate and aim for the shards._ Nodding her head, she told Inuyasha what they needed to do. He nodded and placed his fire rat robe over her, before jumping into his own attack. Kagome drew her arrow and allowed power to swirl around it's tip, then she unleashed the wave of power.

* * *

She awoke in Hoshiyomi's arms. Strange energy enveloped her as her form changed. She was no longer herself, but she was controlled by another miko. Tsukiyomi. Her form started to fall when the miko's spirit released it's hold on her body. Inuyasha managed to catch her. Once she was on the ground, she tried to help her friends stop Hoshiyomi. Her powers are too weak though, and they can't surround her. "Please, help me Tsukiyomi." Drawing another arrow, she calls out to him as her power whispers to her. _Call out to him. Allow him to see her helping us._ Nodding, she did just that. "Stop Hoshiyomi!" When her voice rang out, it was overlapped by another's.

* * *

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha both fought hard against the dark hanyou, but neither could break the barrier. Inuyasha was doing better than Sesshomaru though, because he now had a new attack. adamant barrage. All Kagome could do was watch as Naraku began to disappear. _Use her arrow._ Looking around, she found nothing. _Draw Kikyo's arrow. Use it now!_ Realizing what was talking to her, she nodded and followed the voices orders. Aiming quickly, she released the string. The twang of the string was the only warning Naraku had before his barrier was broken.

* * *

Acid dripped from all around them. Nothing had prepared her for the statue turning into an oni. "Give me your jewel shard." Inuyasha demanded as his numerous attempts to break out failed.

She nodded and handed him the bottle. He smashed it into his sword and allowed the power to swirl into. His markings started appearing and Kagome about panicked. The jewel was corrupting Inuyasha! _Run to him!_ A voice in her mind screamed as power seared through her. _But the acid..._ She questioned. _Fuck the acid! Run to him or you die anyways!_ No more hesitation, she ran out into the acid. Standing in the middle of the belly of the beast, she called to him "INUYASHA!" Slightly tanned arms wrapped around his waist, purifying the taint of the shard. The jagged purple markings remained, but he regained control. Promptly fainting once the Oni's stomach was destroyed, she collapsed into Inuyasha's worried embrace.

* * *

There were also the time she faced Menomaru. Her and Inuyasha's attack had combined to destroy him. The time with Kaguya, when she had also helped with the finishing blow. She had turned the woman mortal. But there was also the time with the four war gods. Most important though, was the last time she'd faced Naraku without fear.

Pain had swam through her vision as she attempted to move her arm. Scratches ran the entire length of it, and they were filled with miasma. Her bow was strapped onto her back as she dodged demons and tentacles. The rest of the group were also fighting. Though the kit was hiding, like Kagome told him to. Reaching back, she pulled out her bow. Bracing herself against the pain, she drew an arrow and fired. _Put ki into the bow itself._ She did so, and used the wooden bow to smack the demon coming at her. Effectively purifying it. Her aura was wrapped around her in waves at the moment, telling her what to do. _Fire to the left!_ Doing so, she noticed that she'd taken out a demon after Shippo.

Turning from his hiding place, she fired into the throng of demons. There were just too many. _Fire right!_ The voice screamed. Loosing an arrow in that direction, she saw that she saved Miroku before he was killed. _Behind you! The bow!_ Charging her bow with her ki, she turned and smacked the demon behind her, purifying it. _The kit! Naraku's tentacle! Take it!_ Obeying the voice, she jumped in front of the oncoming attack. Pain shot through her side as she did so. _Unleash me!_ It screamed. _I'll destroy all threats to the kit._ White flames shot through the demons, destroying everything near Shippo. The tentacle that speared through her disintegrated, but another wrapped around her. No one else saw the white flames, only her and Shippo. _At least your son's ok._ Was the last thing the voice said before she lost consciousness.

* * *


	10. Chapter Ten

**Haunted Passions**

**Chapter X**

Here's chapter ten, enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do **NOT** own Yuyu Hakusho or Inuyasha! I wish I did, but sadly... I don't.

Let's talk telepathically!

/Hiei/

(Someone Else)

* * *

Barriers once again lifted around her mind, and the jagan returned to Hiei's control. Looking up at him, she realized that he'd seen everything. Her aura was still wrapping around her, and it again spoke to her. _Your fire lies with him._ Those words had her looking at him. It took her a few minutes before she understood. He treated her like she was normal, like everyone else. Even protected her. With him, she could become more like her old self. In fact, Shippo had told her that she was starting to return that way.

Looking back at him, she finds him looking intently at her. Blushing, she looks back at the ground to hide it. "You saw, didn't you?" He gave a nod as his answer. "You won't tell anyone about the voice, will you?"

Rolling his eyes, he turned to jump into the tree. "I have no reason to tell anyone."

**--**

The next morning, everyone awoke to the smell of breakfast. Kagome was up and making food, which had Inuyasha confused. "I thought you were injured wench."

Kagome rolled her eyes at him, but spoke calmly. "I am capable of healing myself."

He snorted at her. "Yeah right." He mumbled as he walked back over to his tree.

The young miko merely ignored him, just like she usually did. Once the food was done, she handed it out. Giving Hiei's to him last, then serving herself. She took a seat next to her son, and ate slowly. When everyone was finished, they all set out. This time, however, Kikyo walked with Inuyasha at the front, Sango and Miroku walked in the middle, while Shippo, Kirara, and Kagome walked toward the back. Shippo was rather bored though, so Kagome suggested he play with Kirara while they walk. This left her alone in the back, as the others were all ahead of her now.

Deciding to use the time she had, she let out small amounts of energy to mess with. Since it was a rather hot day, she used her pink energy to make wind circulate around her. The cool wind felt wonderful against her heated skin. Deciding that she was thirsty, she pulled her blue energy into her hand and concentrated. Slowly the energy turned into a cool liquid. Holding her hand to her lips, she drank it. Giggling happily, she pulled on her purple energy and allowed it to swirl around her.

Amazement shone on her features as the ground evened out beneath her feet. Rocks sank into the ground so she wouldn't trip on them, and twigs moved out of her way. Pulling the white energy into her hands, she summoned fire. The white crackled slightly before bleeding crimson. The white enveloped her skin and allowed the fire to spread over it. Now that she had that, she needed to figure out how to stop it from spreading. Glaring at it didn't work, as it only burned brighter and seemed to spread faster. Growling to herself, she pulled on her blue energy and turned it to water. Moving the water onto her arm, she managed to put out the fire before anyone noticed.

**--**

**Two Weeks Later**

The group had managed to collect at least a dozen more jewel shards. Hiei was a major help with this, as he could easily take out just about all of the demons. He and Kagome had been getting closer. They'd talk more about different things, and now knew a lot about each other. Kikyo and Inuyasha had also gotten closer, as they planned soon. At least that's what Inuyasha told everyone.

It was currently night, and Kagome was preparing the group's dinner. With Kikyo's help, they had gotten Inuyasha to go out hunting. So she was happily making venison instead of ramen or something else from her time. Hiei, of course, was waiting up in a tree for the food to be finished. When it was, he'd drop down and eat besides Kagome while they talked. They were steadily growing closer. The closer they got, the more Kagome started to act a little like her old self.

Already her eyes held a slight sparkle, and she was slowly starting to gain her fiery attitude back. Hiei seemed to like her attitude. In fact, it was a turn on. He liked that she'd probably stand up against him if she returned to normal. Though what seemed odd that she was started to return to how everyone said she used to be because he and her were starting to get closer. That was what was puzzling him.

Later that night as he was preparing for bed, she approached him. She seemed to be a little shy for some reason and wouldn't look up at him. "What is it?"

"Will... will you train me with the sword?" Her voice was hopeful as she asked, and she still refused to look up at him.

He was slightly shocked. That was not what he was expecting. Looking at her, he noticed that her aura radiated her hopefulness. It seemed to be coming under her control slowly now that she knew how to tame it. Studying her form, he found that she could possibly be able to wield a sword. "If I say yes, I will not go easy on you."

Her head shot up and his body froze at the look in her eyes. They were sparkling, and there appeared to be silver flecks floating in them. This caused her eyes to look like unheated sapphires, a most beautiful gem. "I understand, and I'm willing to work as hard as I can to learn. I've wanted to for so long, but Sango refused saying I wasn't good enough and that there wasn't enough time."

With the way her eyes sparkled, there was simply no possible way that he could deny her. So, he didn't. He agreed to teach her, starting the next night. The smile that she gave him almost made him melt as it had touched her eyes and they sparkled even more. "I will also train you in hand-to-hand so you have other options on defending yourself. That means I'll be putting you under hard physical training that'll test your endurance and strength."

Smiling happily she nodded. "Thank-you!" Her arms wrapped around him in a hug that he wasn't expecting. Upon realizing what she'd done, she backed away with her head down while blushing. "G-gomen Hiei." Quickly returning to her son, she settled herself for sleep.

Th next morning, she was one of the first to wake. Kikyo had actually gotten up before her and was currently working on making the morning meal. Stretching and yawning, Kagome made her way over to her 'sister'. "Good-morning Kagome."

"Morning Kikyo." Kagome said as she looked around. "Where'd Shippo go?"

"He's playing with Kirara near the river."

"Oh. Well I've been wondering, are you and Inuyasha really mating soon?" The question caused Kikyo to tense, not sure on how to answer. Noticing this, Kagome smiled and hugged her. "I'm over him Kikyo, and I just want the two of you to be happy."

The older miko turned to her with a small smile and hugged her back. "I know Kagome, I'm just afraid that you'll be upset about it."

"So when's the mating?"

"Tonight." A slight blush appeared on the older woman's cheeks.

At seeing the blush, the younger miko began giggling. "I'll be training with Hiei tonight."

Seemingly surprised, Kikyo looked up at her. "You actually got the guts together to ask him?" For saying that she received a glare and a 'hmmf'. "What?"

"You don't think I have the guts to ask someone a simple question?"

"I know you're starting to like him."

"I... I am not." Kagome argued with a blush staining her cheeks. At the moment, she figured she could rival Kikyo's hakama in color.

"You're so not good at lying... or hiding things." Her words received a growl, causing Kikyo to start laughing. "At least you're starting to act more like your old self... though that could be a bad thing."

"How so?" Crossing her arms, she glared down at her friend.

"You used to have a nasty temper." Kikyo answered as she stuck her tongue out. Now Kagome was pouting, causing Kikyo to start laughing. "Well you did."

"I suppose my temper wasn't to nice."

"Wasn't to nice? You got mad at Inu for saying he wanted ramen instead of what you made, and you sat him about twenty times." They both broke into giggles at that. Their giggles ended up waking everyone up, and they all looked at them. Kagome immediately stopped and blushed slightly as she returned to where she had been sleeping, so she could gather her supplies to bathe. She hadn't been able to the previous night, and she wished to now.

**--**

A few days journey from them was Kouga and his wolves. They were on the way to meet up with the group so that they could join together. True, he did know about what happened to Kagome at Naraku's hands, but he still cared for her. He knew that she wasn't lying when she said it was rape, but the way she reacted to him when he touched her and called her his woman made him distance himself from her. Afraid that he'd do something to scare her.

He hadn't told her yet, but he started caring for her as a mate less and less, and now thought of her as a sister. In fact, he had just recently kept his promise and mated Ayame. Said she wolf would be meeting up with him at the group. She had returned to her pack in the north to gather her own wolves. Of course her wolves would only be the furry kind, and Kouga was only bringing Ginta and Hakkaku. Though he too was bringing furry wolves.

**--**

Later that night, Kagome was just getting ready to relax for a bit when Hiei dropped down from his tree. "Time to train."

Nodding, Kagome quickly rose to her feet and followed him off to a clearing he'd chosen earlier. It was a nice little clearing, and once there she was given a wooden katana. Hiei then taught her stances and katas. Once she learned those, he'd train her to battle with it. After about two hours of training with the wooden sword, he trained started her other training. He'd build her endurance with running, push-ups, sit-ups, and other things. Then he'd teach her fighting stances and moves.

By the time her training was finished, she was tired. Of course, she was also covered in sweat. It was because of that that she headed to a hot springs. Upon reaching them, she quickly divested herself of her clothing and lowered her soar body within the steaming waters. The sensation of the water soothing her muscles had her sighing in pleasure.

Closing her eyes, she relaxed back against the smooth rocks. However, her eyes snapped open when she heard movement. Turning around she saw Hiei. Said demon froze as he hadn't realized that she was there. "You're getting better had masking your presence."

The miko nodded as she smiled faintly. Looking around, she quickly made a decision as he started to leave. "Would you like to bathe with me?" At the astonished look she got she turned a deep shade of red and looked down. "I meant that the spring is big enough for both of us, and it appears that you'd like to bathe as well."

"You want to share the spring?"

"Hai." Her words were spoken lowly, almost like a whisper. But he still heard them.

"Are you sure?"

Moving her eyes to meet his, she nodded. "Hai. It will be faster if we do... and I trust you."

Her statement at his eyes widening in shock and surprise. A few moments later, however, he was undressing. Kagome averted her eyes to look down into the water as he did so. Though it was slightly tempting to peak, and she doubted that he'd mind to much if she did. Feeling the waters shift near her almost had her looking up, but she managed to remain facing the water. "You can look now."

Raising her head, she noticed that he was submerged in the water near her, but not too close. Her eyes also noticed that she could see his toned chest that was slightly above the water. Kagome herself was submerged up to her shoulders. The knowledge that they were both naked and he was that close to her, caused her body to start trembling. It's no that she was scared, it's just that she was... ok, she was afraid. But not of him. Just of their close (and nude) proximity.

Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, she forced herself to once again relax. She knew he wouldn't try anything. After-all, she was nothing but a weak ningen. Even if he did like ningen that way, his honor would not allow him to try anything. Unlike Naraku, Hiei **did** have honor. With these thoughts firmly in mind, she reached for her shampoo. Turning her back to the demon, she raised her body slightly and began washing her hair. Once it was lathered, she took a deep breath and dove beneath the water to wash it out.

When she surfaced, Hiei was looking at her oddly. Looking down, she squeaked and dropped lower in the water, causing the demon near her to chuckle. The miko's face turned bright red as she shut her eyes tight, hoping that this was just some dream. After five minutes and not waking up, she opened her eyes to find that it truly was not a dream. However, Hiei's eyes were now closed and he appeared to be relaxing in the warm water.

Internally sighing, she reached for her conditioner and applied it to her hair. Making sure she was still turned from him, she dunked beneath the water again to rinse out the conditioner. Quickly rising, she dropped back to where her chest was covered and turned to face the still relaxing Hiei. _Ok, so far so good._ She thought as she now reached for her body wash. Opening the bottle, she poured a generous amount into her hand before closing the cap and putting it back on the rocks. Once again turning her back to the demon, she rose and washed her chest and stomach off. Next she washed her legs, then her face.

Now came the reason why she liked to bathe with either Sango or Shippo. After rinsing off the lather that was on her body, she turned to look at Hiei. Closing her eyes, she moved her hair so that it sat on her shoulder and gently tapped Hiei's arm. His eyes slowly opened to look at her questioningly. "Umm... Could you... wash my back for me? Please?" Her face once again turned bright red.

The fire demon raised a brow at her, but nodded his ascent. So she handed him her body wash and turned so her back was facing him and raised from the water so he could wash it. She didn't realize it, but her scent was driving Hiei mad at the moment. Mainly because he knew they were both naked. His beast was demanding that he take what she offered, and he had to fight because he knew she hadn't offered intentionally.

Of course he was surprised when she asked him to help her wash. He hadn't been expecting it, but he supposed she couldn't quite reach to wash her own back. He also supposed he could do it as a way to pay for the view she had given him just a bit earlier. Though she didn't know it, he had enjoyed the view. It was while he was helping her that they heard a pleasured scream.

Kagome had turned even redder as she looked in the direction it had come from. Hiei seemed slightly shocked from it. "I didn't know Kikyo could be **that** loud."

"Hn."

Since they had been traveling together and he'd been spending most of his time with her, she'd managed to understand what he meant. "Kikyo told me that her and Inuyasha were mating tonight."

"Hn."

Now Kagome giggled as Hiei moved away from her. Lowering back into the water, she let it wash the soap away on it's own. "Thanks for helping me Hiei."

"Hn. Your welcome."

A smile slowly overtook her features as she looked at him. It meant a lot that said that, as she knew that he was usually not one for manners. Biting her lip, she looked back over at her shampoo and conditioner. "Umm... Hiei?"

"Hn?"

"Can I umm... wash your hair for you?" He'd definitely not been expecting that. Noting that she appeared nervous, but also slightly hopeful, he allowed her to do so. When he gave an affirmative nod, she moved so she was behind him, but not pressed against his back. "Can you get your hair wet for me?" Another nod, and he quickly dipped his head into the water. Kagome almost giggled when he surfaced. His hair, which normally stood in peaks, was soaking wet and falling into his face. Practically plastered to his head.

Grabbing the first bottle, she poured some of the liquid into her hand and began massaging it into his hair. Using her blunt nails, she massaged the shampoo into his scalp. If the slight purr he was giving off was anything to go by, Kagome would have to assume that he was enjoying the treatment. Soon though, she was done with that. When she stopped her ministrations, he actually growled at her. The action caused her to giggle. "Why'd you stop?"

"It's time to rinse the shampoo out. Then I'll put the conditioner in." With a nod, he closed his eyes and dipped his hair under. Kagome smiled as she ran her fingers through it to get the soap out. Once done, Hiei sat back up, more than ready for her to be massaging the next thing in. He never realized that having someone wash your hair would or could feel this good.

The miko smiled at the way he acted. She was glad that he liked what she was doing, because she enjoyed washing his hair. The fact that he even let her made her feel somewhat special. She was sure that not many people were capable of getting this close to him. So the fact that he got into the springs with her was probably something special. Especially since he seemed to be vulnerable at the moment. "Will you be bathing after every training session?"

His question confused her for a moment, and she grew curious of the reason why he asked. "If there's a place to bathe, then hai."

Hiei closed kept his eyes closed, enjoying the feel of her fingers threading through his hair and massaging his scalp. "Would you mind if I joined you then?"

That question totally shocked her, though she didn't stop her ministrations. Then she realized the reason he wanted to and almost giggled. He enjoyed her washing his hair so much that he wanted to continue bathing with her. With that thought, she carefully tried to figure out what her response would be. "I suppose you could."

* * *

I would like to thank the following people for reviewing the previous chapter. I would also like to let you know that your reviews are very much appreciated as I love to read them since they let me know my work is appreciated.

**Haruka-Hime**

**Alternative Angel**

**Ebony Cassandra selene Riddle**

**shadow miko**

**kitsunegirl48**

**madmiko**

**ILoveAnime89**

**KagHieiLuver**

**StrawberryXThief**


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Haunted Passions**

**Chapter XI**

**Disclaimer: **I do **NOT** own Yuyu Hakusho or Inuyasha! I wish I did, but sadly... I don't.

Let's talk telepathically!

/Hiei/

(Someone Else)

* * *

The sun had just peaked over the horizon and Kagome found herself not wanting to wake up. Her muscles were still slightly sore from her training last night, and she was having a most wonderful dream. In it, she was curled against Hiei and they were talking about things like two people in love would. Sighing, she slowly allowed her eyes to open and almost gasped. She actually was curled against Hiei! Looking around, she noticed that Shippo was also in her arms and curled against the fire demon.

Apparently her movement woke Hiei, as his crimson orbs slowly opened as well. As she tried to move away, his hold around her waist tightened and he buried his face in her hair. "If you try to get up, you'll fall."

Nodding slightly, she forced her tensed body to slowly relax. "How did I end up in your arms?"

He chuckled, causing her to shiver. "You got out of the springs and dressed last night, but instead of returning to camp you waited for me. You fell asleep there, so I carried you back to camp and simply did not put you down."

"How'd Shippo come to join us?"

"The kit wished to sleep with you and asked me if he could, so I allowed him to."

"If I wake Shippo, are you gonna let us up?"

"I may allow the kit to go, but you can stay for now."

His statement caused her to giggle. "I'm sure you don't want a lowly ningen like myself sitting in your lap Hiei."

Smirking at her, he leaned forward so his lips were close to hers. "Then you are wrong onna." Before she could say anything, he gave her a quick kiss. That action left her stunned, so she didn't realize as he dropped from the tree and set her and Shippo down before returning to his spot.

It took a few minutes for the action to settle in her mind, then another few minutes to realize that he had actually done it. Slowly her fingers raised to touch her lips as one thought passed repeatedly through her mind. _He kissed me._ A slow, yet shy, smile spread across her lips. _That means he likes me, right? _Sighing internally, she figured she'd speak to Kikyo about it. Looking around, she realized that she didn't see her sister anywhere.

Shrugging mentally, she slowly stood and moved to the fire. After making sure that no one but Hiei was awake, she called upon her aura and sent the white part into the embers. A flame immediately began to burn and she giggled to herself. Once she'd done that, she grabbed the water bottles and a pan, and headed for the river. Getting those filled was easy, then she returned and placed the pan over the fire.

When the water started boiling, she added the noodles to it. She was making ramen, though she knew Hiei wouldn't eat it. In truth, she didn't really want it either. But she knew that it would but what Inuyasha wanted, and she didn't want to deal with him whining. So she'd make Inuyasha's precious ramen and she'd skip breakfast like she knew Hiei would. Moving over to her son, she gently shook him awake and told him that breakfast was almost ready.

Just like she'd figured, Inuyasha appeared the second it was done. Kikyo appeared behind him a few minutes later. Kagome shook her head at how messy the woman's hair looked. That made it easy for anyone who amazingly didn't hear her last night, to figure out just what they had been doing. Waking Sango and Miroku was easily done, and she then served them. Shippo sat with Kirara to eat, as Kikyo sat with her new mate and the other two humans. Kagome merely wandered over to Hiei's tree and relaxed against the trunk.

When he noticed that she was finished, the fire demon dropped down from his tree. "Don't you normally offer me some?"

The young miko opened her eyes to look at him before closing them once more and patting the spot beside her. "I assumed that, like usual, you would not like to have ramen."

The demon took the offered seat and also leaned against the tree. "Why are you not eating then?"

She smiled minutely at that. "I don't want ramen either." Taking a chance, she rested her head against his shoulder. The action surprised him, but he made no move to stop her. Subconsciously, she snuggled closer to him. "You're really warm."

Her statement was met with a chuckle. "I am a fire demon."

"I suppose that could be why." His arm slowly wrapped around her and she nuzzled into his neck.

"Why Kagome-sama, I didn't know that you and Hiei-sama were that close."

The miko's eyes snapped open to see Miroku looking at them with a lecherous grin. "Why wouldn't we be close? He's nicer to me than you, Sango, or Inuyasha are." Miroku flinched at her accusation, not having expected her to say something like that and backed away. When he was gone, Kagome buried her face into Hiei's chest and tried not to cry. "I didn't mean for that to sound so mean."

Hiei attempted to sooth her by running his hands up and down her back as he told her it was ok. "The monk deserved it."

The girl in his arms looked up with watery eyes. "No he didn't. He did nothing to deserve being spoken to like that."

"With the way he treated you, he does deserve it."

"But I'm not worth it." She said as she averted her eyes.

"I don't care who told you that" he said as he grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him, " but you **are** worth it. You are of more value then you allow yourself to think."

Kagome shook her head. "With the way I've been treated, it makes me think I am worthless. Even before... what happened, Inuyasha would always compare me to Kikyo and tell me how much prettier or better she is."

The fire demon looked over at the other miko, then back to Kagome. "I think that you are better than her."

She smiled at that. "Even if you're only saying that, thank you. You've made me feel better." And she hugged him.

**--**

It was a few days later, and the training at night had continued. First Hiei would teach her the art of the sword, then he'd push at her endurance, and last he'd show her how to fight. After that, he'd follow her to a nearby water source where they would bathe. Kagome learned quickly that even a cold pond could be nice to bathe in if you were with a fire demon. Hiei would simply heat the water up if it was too cold.

They were currently heading south when Kagome stopped. Inuyasha noticed and turned to stare at her. "What is it wench?" He snapped.

"I sense two jewel shards. They're approaching quickly." Everyone tensed, and Inuyasha started growling as he took a sniff of the air. When Kagome saw the whirlwind, she relaxed slightly. Miroku, Sango, and Kikyo also relaxed. Hiei wasn't tense, but he was ready to fight if need be.

Inuyasha pulled tetsusaiga and moved to stand in front of the group, but was slammed into the ground as the whirlwind knocked him out of the way. A wolf demon with long black hair pulled back into a ponytail and brown fur appeared in front of Kagome. "Hello Kagome."

"Kouga." She replied with a slight smile, remembering how he'd believed her. He only distanced himself because she didn't like being touched at the time and she'd freak if he did touch her. "What're you doing here?"

"I've come to join your group. Figured mutt-face could use the help."

"I don't need your help ya damn flea-bag."

Giggling at their antics, Kagome drew their attention. "Will Ginta and Hakkaku be joining as well?"

"Hai, and Ayame."

The miko's eyes widened. "Ayame...?" Then her eyes glimmered with hope. "You kept your promise?" At his nod, she squealed with joy and hugged him. "Congratulations!" Hiei appeared at her side when she hugged the wolf, and quickly pulled her away. She looked at him in confusion when she turned to him. "Hiei?"

"Who's this?"

The miko could hear Kikyo giggling, could see Inuyasha's dumbstruck look, and Kouga's curious one. "He's the prince of the wolf demons and my friend Kouga."

"So Kagome, who's the pip-squeak?"

"Kouga!" Kagome shouted in outrage. "He's not small!"

Kouga chuckled at that. "You only say so because you're shorter than he is." His statement earned him a glare from the miko. "What, it's true."

/I do not know him, therefore I don't think he should join us./ Hiei said in Kagome's mind.

Sighing, Kagome sent him her memories of the wolf demon. By the end, she could hear Hiei growling in his mind, though she didn't know why. (He's mated to Ayame now. Too.)

/Fine./

"So you don't mind that I wanna travel with you?"

"Hell yes I do!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Of course I don't mind Kouga." Looking back at the group, she smiled slightly. "We should continue on. At our pace, the other wolves should be able to catch up at some point." Everyone nodded and they started off. Hiei seemed to be debating between walking with her and returning to the trees. (You can trust Kouga. I'll be fine if you want to travel in the trees again.) He gave a slight nod and disappeared. Once he was gone, Kagome turned back to Kouga. "How's Ayame?"

"She's doing pretty good. Can't wait to see you though."

"So she doesn't care about...?"

Kouga looked at her and shook his head. "Why would she? The way I see it, it's mutt-face's fault for not protecting you well enough."

The young miko smiled at him. "I should warn you that Inuyasha and Kikyo are mated now."

"So that's what I smelt." He took another sniff before he turned to look at her. "Why do you smell like that short demon?"

"He's not short." She grumbled.

The wolf demon smirked at her. "Of course not, if he was, that'd make you short as well." His joke earned him a glare. "You still haven't answered my question."

"I've been spending a lot of time with him and Shippo. Hiei's actually training me to be able to fight and use a sword. Of course, I also spend some time with Kikyo, but since she mated Inuyasha they've been together more."

"That's normal." At her questioning look, he explained. "When a demon mates, their instincts go into overdrive for a while afterward. It could last anywhere from days to years. They'll become super protective, won't let any non-related male near their mate, and they'll try to stay by her all the time."

"How long ago did you mate with Ayame?"

"About a week ago."

"Then why aren't you practically attached to her?"

Chuckling, the wolf demon shook his head. "She didn't want me to be. My instincts aren't all that bad, but they'll go berserk if she isn't here in a few days."

"Oh." Thinking for a moment, she decided that she could ask Kouga. "Can you tell me about fire demons?"

The wolf demon smirked at her. "Thinking of taking a mate?"

His question caused the miko to blush a deep red. "No! I was just curious about fire demons. I wanna know about ice demons too."

"Oh, well then..."

**--**

It was the end of the day by the time Kouga's wolves caught up to them. Ginta and Hakkaku were panting when they came to a stop and almost fell over. Giggling, Kagome handed them each a bottle of water. "Thank-you sister." They both said.

The miko smiled. "You're welcome boys."

"So Kouga got the ok to travel with you?" Hakkaku asked as he finally managed to breathe.

"Hai. Inuyasha's not happy about it though."

This time, Ginta spoke up. "You know about Ayame too?"

"Hai, Kouga told me shortly after he first arrived. I can't wait to see her either." Kouga came over, and Hiei appeared near her a second later. Taking a look at him, she nodded. "I have to go. I need to train now."

The wolves nodded and said their good-byes. Right after Kagome grabbed her bag and left, Sango and Miroku started for the hot springs. Inuyasha and Kikyo were already gone. Kouga looked questioningly at them. "You two are mated now?"

Sango blushed slightly, and Miroku gained a lecherous grin. "Hai, but we're not married yet."

"Kagome didn't mention that."

The monk shrugged. "She doesn't know." And with that, the two left.

* * *

I would like to thank the following people for reviewing the last chapter:

**blueflame87**

**madmiko**

**Music ADD**

**shadow miko**

**Kami No Koukyo**

**StrawberryXThief**

**Alternative Angel**

**Serenity digo18**

**KagHieiLuver**


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Haunted Passions**

**Chapter XII**

**Disclaimer: **I do **NOT** own Yuyu Hakusho or Inuyasha! I wish I did, but sadly... I don't.

Let's talk telepathically!

/Hiei/

(Someone Else)

'_Kagome's thoughts when talking to her powers_'

* * *

Training had once again been difficult, and the two were currently relaxing in the hot spring. Kagome was happy though, she could last a little longer than she could before. Though it wasn't much, it was enough for her. At least it was for now. Hiei had also said that she was doing better at the katas and with her fighting skills. Of course, she **was** trying her very best to get better. Since he was teaching her, she wanted to make him proud of how well she could do things.

Hiei himself was also enjoying the relaxing water. The fact that Kagome's scent was all around him also helped. He had realized not to long ago that her scent calmed his beast. He also noticed that her aura calmed his raging powers. Even the dragon which he had yet to fully tame seemed to purr at her nearness. So just her presence could calm him almost completely. Though the jagan appeared peaceful, it wished to have full access to her mind.

His attention moved from his thoughts and back to the girl when she sighed. He could tell that she was starting to get tired. In fact, she almost looked like she was falling asleep. "We should return to camp."

Slowly, Kagome's eyes opened to look into Hiei's crimson. In her tired state, she moved over next to the fire demon and leaned her head against his shoulder. "But I don't wanna get out yet."

Hiei had tensed at the contact and given her a strange look. "Get out and get dressed onna."

Pouting, she moved away and complied. Though Hiei was shocked that she started getting out before he had closed his eyes like she normally told him to. It was then she realized just how tired she had to be. Of course that thought was furthered along when she laid down and fell asleep right after she dressed. Shaking his head, he got out and dried himself off by raising his body temperature, dressed quickly, then picked up Kagome and returned to camp.

When he got there, he found Kouga looking at him curiously. "What'd you do to her?"

"She was tired from training and fell asleep." It seemed like Kouga would say more, but Hiei jumped up into a tree and settled himself.

Kouga just stared at him in disbelief as Shippo snickered at his look. "I guess it's time for bed." Jumping up, he transformed into a bird and flew up to the branch they were on. Popping back into his humanoid form, he snuggled up against Kagome.

**--**

Once again waking surrounded by warmth felt really nice to Kagome. She knew why she was surrounded in warmth, and she really didn't want to open her eyes and be set down. Instead, she curled closer to his body and nuzzled into his neck. That was habit she had picked up from Shippo. Nuzzling. It was something demons tended to do. Shippo was the only one who knew just how much she acted like a mother demoness.

In fact, Shippo was the only one who knew she could speak in the ancient tongue of kitsunes. It was something she received from performing the adoption ceremony with Shippo. Some time after that, she had yelled out to him, in kitsune, that he needed to hide in the trees. His eyes widened, but he did as he was told. No one else was around to hear it, but he had. She had been badly injured at that time, because no one came to help her... Well Kirara had once she noticed that Kagome was in trouble.

Shortly after that battle, while Shippo was treating her wounds; he told her about what she did. Her surprised look let him know that she hadn't realized it. After that, they began practicing until she could speak the language at will. Now when Shippo wanted to cheer her up, he'd insult one of the other members of the group in kitsune. None of them would know what he was saying and she'd have to try to keep in her giggles as she _**did**_ know.

Since she knew that language, she also knew the practically standard way of communication between demons. Such as whimpering, growling, and barking to an extent. There were many different ways to growl, whimper, and bark. There were even different ways to roar. If anyone paid close attention to her, they'd notice that she made such noises occasionally. Like when her shoulder was wounded by Naraku, she whimpered in pain. When Naraku had grabbed her, she had whimpered in fear. Once when Inuyasha had hit Shippo, she had growled in outrage.

Since she made those kind of sounds normally, she didn't realize she released a pleased whimper that sounded more like a purr as she nuzzled closer to the warm fire demon. That action had the now awake fire demon looking at her in curiosity. "Did you just purr onna?"

That made Kagome freeze before she began giggling nervously. Looking up into Hiei's eyes, she could see only curiosity and amusement. "Hai. It's something I've picked up since the adoption. According to Shippo I actually act like a mother kitsune."

"Is there anything else you can do?"

Blushing , she looked away from his eyes. "I can speak the ancient tongue of kitsunes. If Shippo is in danger during a battle, I'l'l tell him how to hide that way so the demons don't know."

"I see." Thinking about it, it did sound useful since she had a kit. "I suppose that would be useful. What else is there?"

"Well, I can recognize the different sounds that demons make. If it applies to animals, then I can recognize that too."

"Interesting." He said as he thought about it.

When it felt like he was going to move, Kagome squeezed arms tighter around him. The action caused him to pause and look at her. "Please don't put me down yet." Nodding, he relaxed back against the tree. Since he enjoyed her presence, he wasn't about to protest her wanting to remain in his arms longer. Laying her head back against his shoulder, Kagome nuzzled back into Hiei's neck. "Why... why did you kiss me yesterday?"

She felt as he tensed beneath her, and tightened her hold on him. Though she was scared of a physical relationship with anyone, she _had_ enjoyed the kiss. She also really wanted to know why he had done it. "I did it because I desired to."

That was not the answer she wanted, though it did lend to her thought that he liked her. He **had** just said that he's desired to kiss her. "Why did you desire to?"

The fire demon sighed, knowing that she would not let it go. Closing his eyes, he thought of what he should tell her. Once he had together what he'd say, he looked back at her. "My instincts told me to."

"Your instincts?" The miko questioned curiously. She had heard Sango talk about a demons instincts once, but she didn't really remember it. Though if she was right, it was something about reacting to a mate and pushing against the demon's will to mate.

"Hai. A demon's instincts normally respond to a prospective mate." That received a gasp and the girl in his arms tensed. Her tensing caused the fire demon to curse himself mentally. "They'll call out to the other's instincts to see if they're receptive. My instincts are demanding that I mark you as my own, but I am able to control them."

_If his instincts are calling for him to mark me, does that mean he likes me? But how can he? I'm tainted..._ "Does... does this mean you care for me?" Her voice was timid, but it had slight hope in it.

"Hai, I do."

"Why?" Her eyes now glistened with unshed tears. After a moment, she averted her gaze by looking down. "I'm tainted Hiei, why me?"

Moving his arm, he grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him. "You are not tainted Kagome. Though you are no longer a maiden, you still remain pure." He closed his eyes and sighed as he tried to think of something else to say. "I care for you because of who you are. You are a ningen who cares for all beings, whether they are other ningen, demon, hanyou, or in my case forbidden. You have treated me like I was the same as anyone else. Even knowing that I am a murderer and a thief, you did not turn me away. Still you welcomed me. Though you had been through a lot and had every right to not trust me, you gave me your trust anyway."

Kagome curled closer to him upon hearing his words. For once, she was glad that Shippo was a heavy sleeper and preferred to sleep in until she woke him. Tears were slowly slipping down her cheeks, even though she tried to stop them. "H-Hiei... I... I can't give you wh-what you need. You d-deserve to be loved a-and... I-I can't b-be with you phy-physically."

To say he didn't know that, would be a lie. He did know that she wouldn't want to be with him in that way. Sighing, he tightened his hold on her. "I know that you hold no desire to be with anyone physically. That, however, does not stop my instincts from demanding that I claim you. I think you should know that I find your presence to be quit calming, soothing even. When you are near me, my ice and fire sides are calm."

"I-I calm your elements?"

"Hai. That is one of the reasons my instincts demand I claim you."

Thinking back to her talk with Kouga the previous day, she remembered how he spoke of 'claiming'. In truth, it was a simple bite mark that served as a courting mark. Or at least it was at first. After a while of courting, you could step the relationship up into lover or mates, or you could call it off. Though she doubted many would go through the courting stage if they had an intention of leaving the other. "By claiming me, you mean placing a courting mark, right?"

The fire demon seemed somewhat shocked by her question, before his eyes narrowed slightly. "How'd you know of the courting ways of the fire demons?" Giggling nervously, Kagome looked away as a vivid red rose on her cheeks. "Kagome?"

"I umm... asked Kouga about ice and fire demons."

A brow raising was what met her statement. "Intrigued by me so much that you asked about my kind?"

"I was only curious." She said quickly, even as her blush darkened.

"You could have asked me."

"I thought about it when I was talking to Kouga." The color on her face was deepening quickly, and Hiei was finding it amusing.

**--**

It was not long before the group began to tire. Several demons had already attacked them for the shards, and they'd been walking almost all day... well Kagome, Kouga, Shippo, Hiei, and Kikyo had. Inuyasha had actually rode on Kirara with Sango and Miroku. The poor neko seemed to be quite tired as she had given a slight meow before collapsing once she had landed and transformed. After giving the three who rode her a glare, she picked the poor neko up and carried her off to train. Hiei had followed shortly afterward and Inuyasha tried dragging Kikyo away. That resulted in the inu-hanyou receiving a glare as Kikyo moved to play with the kit. Sango and Miroku had already disappeared into the woods to have some fun of their own.

In another clearing a little ways away, Kagome had lay Kirara down on her pajamas so that the neko could watch her train while relaxing. The miko had already decided that Kirara would be staying with her the next day. It was several hours later before training had finished, and like usual they headed for a hot springs. Kagome had, of course, picked up the small neko and carried her to the springs with them. Once there she had stripped quickly and climbed into the steaming water. The cute kitten sized neko had cocked her head to the side, as if questioning what she was doing. So the miko explained how she and Hiei bathed anything. Upon seeing the neko's confused expression, she added that nothing happened.

Hiei slipped into the spring while she had been talking to the cat. She hadn't noticed until she'd turned around and spotted him there. She 'eep'ed, but said nothing nothing once she got over the surprise. Of course, when she turned her shoulder ended up facing Kirara. The fire cat mewed to get her attention and looked pointedly at said shoulder. Looking at the cat, then her own shoulder she turned slightly red. "It's a courting mark Kirara." The kitten nodded her head and closed her eyes. Looking as though she was asleep.

When the cat quieted, she leaned back against the rocks to relax. Her eyes closed as she sighed happily. It had been wonderful that she'd been able to bathe every night for the last few days. Tonight though, she had many things on her mind. One thing was what Kouga had told her. Apparently, Miroku and Sango were 'mated', or at least having sex. It made her curious as to why they didn't tell everybody, because she was sure Kikyo didn't know. Inuyasha probably hadn't paid attention, and she knew that Shippo hadn't.

Also on her mind was the question of how much Hiei liked her. More importantly though, was the question of how much she liked him. For some reason her feelings were unclear to her. That made it difficult to decide what to do. There was also her questions about when Naraku would show up again and whether or not he'd be prepared for her brand of attack. She almost shivered at the thought, and she had to keep her fear from spiking. Though that thought made it clear she needed to learn her powers faster.

It was with that thought that she decided she'd stay out here a little while to try and practice some more. So after washing Hiei's hair, which he really enjoyed, Kagome got out and dressed quickly after drying off. Hiei would remain relaxing in the water for a little while, she knew, so she'd practice controlling her ki. Hiding her presence, she slowly began leaking her aura out so that it could be hidden quickly without spiking. Once out, she let it swirl around. The white part was still going toward Hiei, though a small piece remained with her. The other colors stayed with her for the most part.

'_Ok, which part makes a barrier?'_ She asked the swirling energy. _I do._ Her white energy responded. '_Will you help me make a barrier?_' _I can. _'_Then I need your help._' _I know. _Once that was done, she listened as the energy instructed her on what to do. Slowly, a glimmering white barrier appeared around the clearing the spring was in. Hiei looked over at her when he felt the barrier flare to life.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm training." Her eyes were focused on the ground as she spoke. "Since you've been training me to fight, I've been practicing control with my ki less and less."

"I see. Though I believe you normally practice on your own, don't you?"

Biting her lip slightly, she nodded. "Hai. Do you mind me practicing with you here?"

"I do not mind, but why are you practicing with me when you normally do so alone."

"I practice alone so no one knows what I can do, but I trust you. I know you won't tell them how far my training's progressing."

* * *

I would like to thank the following people for taking the time to review the previous chapter. Just so you know, your reviews are very much appreciated.

**KagHieiLuver**

**madmiko**

**Music ADD**

**Kami No Koukyo**


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Haunted Passions**

**Chapter XIII**

**Disclaimer: **I do **NOT** own Yuyu Hakusho or Inuyasha! I wish I did, but sadly... I don't.

Let's talk telepathically!

/Hiei/

(Someone Else)

'_Kagome's powers talking to her_'

* * *

It had been about a week after Kouga appeared that Ayame showed up. The red headed she-wolf practically leapt into her mate's arms and kissed him passionately the moment she reached him. From where she stood, Kagome smiled happily for them. Though her smile seemed to be rather tired. Her training was starting to take it's toll on her. As it was, she was barely sleeping. Training would take a few hours after they settled down for the night, then they'd bathe together and normally relax for a little while, and then she'd get out and practice using her ki until Hiei decided to return to camp. Normally he'd be carrying her, as she was usually too tired to return on her own.

She was snapped from her thoughts as she was pulled into a large hug. "I've missed you Kagome!"

"I missed you too Ayame." The young miko said softly as she returned the embrace.

"How have you been?" Then she took a sniff at the girl and her eyes widened. "Why do you smell like a male demon?"

The younger girl giggled at that question. "There's someone else traveling with our group, and I owe him my life. He and I have been spending a lot of time together."

"Who gives a fuck what's happening with you! Get a fucking move on!"

You could just see her eyebrow twitch as she struggled with herself. "I give up." Turning to Inuyasha, she gave a positively evil smile. "Sit boy." There was a loud thud, and Sango and Miroku's eyes all widened in shock at what she had done. "Go on without me. I'm positive we can easily catch up."

The group nodded, including a shocked Inuyasha, and they left. Ayame and Kouga were attempting to stifle their laughter at the scene, and the she-wolf was finding a difficult time of doing so. "I haven't seen you do that since..." Kouga started before he changed what he was going to say. " For a long time."

Shrugging, she smiled slightly at them. "I guess I just haven't been like myself for a long time."

"Well it's about time you're back then!" Ayame exclaimed with a giggle. After a moment, she looked the girl over. "I wanna meet this man that has his scent **almost **_**all**_ over you."

"Ok, let me see if I can call him down." (Hiei. Will you come down here?)

/Hn. Not now./

Mentally pouting, she asked him (why not?)

Of course, he mentally rolled his eyes at her. /I'm following the rest of the group to see what they're talking about./

(Fine.) Opening her eyes, she looked at the two curious wolf demons. "He's following the rest of the group. I guess they're talking about something."

"How do you know that?" Ayame asked as she cocked her head to the side.

Kouga chuckled at his mate's action before speaking as well. "I've been curious about how you two seem to talk without speaking."

The young miko giggled at them. "Hiei is a tele-path."

"Hiei?" Ayame questioned before her eyes widened. "You travel with the forbidden child?"

Kagome merely giggled again. "Hai! And I owe him my life."

The she-wolf could only shake her head at that. "Wow... I've heard of him, and he's supposed to be cold, ruthless, and heartless."

"I suppose he can be cold at times, and he is ruthless. He's not heartless towards me or Shippo though, in fact..." She started as she blushed slightly.

"What is it?" Ayame asked with a smile.

"H-he's... courting me." Her voice was quiet as her blush darkened.

At her words though, all the wolves' eyes widened in surprise. Some in shock. Ginta made it out of his shock first. "That's wonderful nee-san!"

"Not really." The young miko said again, just as quietly.

Ayame seemed surprised by that. "Why isn't it?"

"I just... don't see how he could want me. I mean... no one should." Since she was looking at the ground, they were surprised when she looked up. Her eyes were glistening with unshed tears. "I'm not worth anyone's time. I'm just a weak copy."

Ok, her words really upset the wolves. Ayame's eyes narrowed, and what she did probably wasn't the best thing. **Snap!! **Kagome's eyes then widened as she lifted her hand to her stinging cheek. Kouga appeared to be frozen in shock. No one thought the red headed she-wolf would've hit the girl. "Snap out of it and quit listening to that asshole of a hanyou! You are **much** better than he claims you to be. **Especially** if you can win the attentions of a supposedly **heartless** killer!"

Tears fell unrestrained down pale flesh as the girl threw herself at Ayame. The she-wolf's arms wrapped around the girl and she motioned for the _male_ wolves to leave. The female ones could stay. Shippo was also at her side because he smelled his mother's tears. After Ayame assured him that the girl was fine, he reluctantly agreed to allow them a chance to talk. Kirara, though, refused to leave.

After about fifteen minutes of crying, her sobs slowly turned to hiccups. Watery blue eyes then looked up at sad green. "Th-thank y-you Ayame."

The red head nodded. "Now I want to know why you believed all of that."

The young miko looked down, not wanting to say. However, she started talking when Ayame gave her a warning growl. "Inuyasha... if you're told something enough times, you start to believe it."

The she-wolf growled at that. "Well Inuyasha is an ass and doesn't deserve your thought. So ignore him."

"Just tell me something." When the other woman nodded for the girl to continue, she spoke in an almost broken voice. "Why does he hate me?"

Ayame's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean?"

"Ever since... it happened, he's treated me like I'm a disease or something. Like I'm an unwanted person, wasted flesh. Why? Why does he hate me so much? He knows I was raped, or does he not believe even Kikyo?" Ayame winced at the question. Indeed, she knew the reason. Though she highly doubted Kagome would like to remember about it. And there was only one way to fix the problem, and the miko was sure to want to... Problem was, the she-wolf doubted she'd want to do the solution. It was because of her silence that Kagome spoke again. This time her voice was desperate. "You know the reason, don't you?"

With one last sigh, she nodded. The girl would not like her answer, but she needed to be told. Deserved to know the reason why her first love was now thought to hate her. "I don't think that Inuyasha hates you, perse."

"Then why does he..." Her words were cut off when the other woman covered her mouth with a hand.

"You know how strong an inu's sense of smell is, right?" At her nod, the wolf continued. "When you... umm... I'll say rut with someone, their smell will stick to you." Now Kagome's head was cocked to the side in both confusion and curiosity. The she-wolf sighed once again. "To get to the point, you still carry Naraku's scent."

The miko's eyes widened in shock and she shook her head in the negative. "No! I-I washed after... It's not possible!"

Ayame quickly grabbed the hyperventilating girl as she tried to get up. "Calm down and let me explain." She said in a soothing voice as she rubbed circles on the girl's back. Kagome's breathing slowly calmed and she nodded. "I know you more than likely scrubbed your skin raw to get the half-breed's smell off, but it's on you... to be more precise, in you."

"In... me?" Kagome questioned, confused.

Now the she-wolf was thinking that she must be insane. Here she was, about to discuss a very sensitive topic with an **extremely** sensitive woman. It was official, she was insane. "Naraku... spilled his seed **in** you, so you still carry his scent in your womb..." The girl now looked close to panicking. "It's one way for demons to umm... mark what's theirs. It's a good way to warn other demons away from attempting to take and possibly rape a girl, because there's only one way to get rid of the scent."

Now Kagome was once again hyperventilating. "D-does th-that m-mean H-Hiei c-can sm-smell it?"

Ayame shook her head. "It works best for animal demons. Only if it's recent can all demons catch the scent, unless of course he's been really close to your abdomen or umm... lower. Then he could smell it. Most animal demons will be able to smell it though, as we have an exceptionally strong sense of smell."

"S-so y-your s-saying th-that I-Inuyasha h-hates me b-bec-cause I c-carry N-Naraku's sc-scent?"

"Hai, or at least pretends to hate you. My guess is that he can't stand the scent."

"H-how d-do I g-get r-rid of it?"

"You change it." Ayame said as she looked away, at the ground.

"Ch-change it? Wh-what do y-you m-mean?"

Ayame winced. "Naraku's scent is within you, there's no way to get it out... but you **can** change it. See, if a woman is with one man and they do that, she'll carry his scent unless she goes with another man. Then the scent changes to the second man's."

_I have to have... with someone to get rid of the scent..._ Ok, she was panicking. _Unless I do, the others in the group will never be the same towards me! B-but I can't. Wh-why can't... "Wh-why_ didn't Shippo tell me?"

The she-wolf sighed and held onto the girl tighter. "It is possible he didn't know."

"B-but he curls up..."

"I know, but he may not realize what he's smelling. He is, after-all, still a pup." Sighing, she looked at the girl's blue eyes swirling in confusion. "I want to talk to you about something."

"Wh-what is i-it?"

"I want to talk to you about... mating."

"W-what!?"

Ayame closed her eyes. "Not actual bonding mating, but the act of mating or rutting. I know you're afraid of it, and I want to help put some of your fears to rest."

**--**

The group had settled down and it was starting to get pretty late. Neither the she-wolf, nor the young miko had showed up yet. Amazingly, Shippo was being calm and sitting near Hiei, who was in a tree. Kouga was also relatively calm, though he had a mating mark on Ayame. So he'd been able to tell if she was in danger, and if she wasn't Kagome wasn't. Hiei wasn't worried either. It was a few nights ago that he discussed it with Kagome, and she agreed. He had opened a permanent mental link between them. If she needed him, she'd be able to call for him from wherever and he'd be there quickly. Not to mention the courting mark would let him know if she was in danger. There was also the fact he could open the jagan and check on her, and that he could focus his youki and call her to him through the mark. So in his opinion, she was perfectly safe.

"Inuyasha, do you think Kagome's alright?" I bet your all wondering who's being the annoying one now. Well it's not Shippo.

It's "Sango, you need to relax. I'm sure Lady Kagome is perfectly fine." The monk said as he pulled the slayer closer to him.

"She is." Said a female voice as Ayame walked into the clearing. Ignoring the questions from the three she didn't want to talk to, she looked at Shippo, then found Hiei. "She said she'd wait for you near the spring." With a nod, the apparition disappeared. Smiling, Ayame moved over to her mate and ignored Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango as they asked what happened.

* * *

I just want everyone to know that their reviews are very much appreciated. They tell me how much each of you enjoy my stories. I also want to let you know that it means a lot to me that you have taken an interest in this particular story. Haunted Passions happens to be my own favorite. I've been working extra hard to try and make this fan fiction be perfect. I've already messed up on Crimson Rose, but I hope this one continues without a problem. I've been taking things slowly, or at least trying to.

I would also like to say that most of my inspiration to write comes from the stories I read or have read. Possibly even reading currently. I especially am inspired by _madmiko_ and _Ryukotsusei_'s stories. I would also like to thank madmiko for leaving such lovely words about my chapters. It is very much appreciated, and that a great author like you takes the time to read my stories is heart warming to me. I absolutely love **all** of your stories! I find them quite inspiring. Considering that we do somewhat talk, I hope that I can call you my friend.

And in case Ryukotsusei is reading this, I would like to say I've read all but one of your stories so far. I just need to read the updates on The Shadows of Time and I'll have read them all. This includes your stories on Media Miner. I also find your work to be inspiring. I've loved every story I've read. I'd never imagined reading Yusuke/Hiei pairings, but yours got me hooked on that type of pairing.

In short, I thank you both especially, as well as all the authors of the stories I read. However it is you two who inspire me most. I'd also like to thank _KagHieiLuver_ for being a consistent reader of I believe **all **of my fan fictions. So now I would like to thank the following people for reviewing the previous chapter:

**Mya Uzo (Glad you liked it.)**

**Music ADD (Mmmm... brownies lol.)**

**StrawberryXThief (I always try to be quick about updating. I do it at least once a month... though I try for once a week. That sometimes fails though. I update quicker on stories I'm more into or have the most ideas for at the time.)**

**Ebony Cassandra selene Riddle (This soon enough? lol.)**

**OcGoddess (I know how you feel. (Pouts) I wish I could have Hiei too. And thanks for the original compliment. I try to be!)**

**yamayo69 (Miroku was evil to her in this one though... don't worry though, I'll be writing another where she's **_**really**_** nice to Miroku (winks).)**

**KagHieiLuver (well Ms. Pervert (lol) they'll be getting to that... in a few chapters. Let's see, I'm working on 17 so a few after it. Like 1 or 2 later.)**

**Alternative Angel ((snickers) Can't wait to write his face when he sees this.)**

**xXMCRangelXx (Glad to see you finally read these... and that you finally learned how to review.)**

**shadow miko (Hope this is fast enough for you lol.)**

**madmiko (I doubt you were expecting it so soon lol. I just got on here and opened my mail to update and poof, I had a review from you! Hope you like this one... I need to reread it though. I forget what's in it since I wrote it forever ago! Ok, a few nights ago... I agree that kitsunes yip. But I thought she was learning a canine **_**based**_** language, so she'd be able to understand most canines. The ancient kitsune language **_**could**_** be partially understood by canines, but to fully translate it you'd need to **_**be**_** kitsune of have learned like Kagome. Not sure yet why Inuyasha wasn't walking... And did I have him heal her wounds by licking them in this one? I thought I only did that in Betrothed Mating? Oh well... And I'm glad you think this is coming along nicely! I kept thinking I was going to fast lol.)**

**mia1837 (I'm glad you like it.)**


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Haunted Passions**

**Chapter XIV**

I just wanted to let you know that I may be writing the timeline in this chapter. As in how old Kagome actually is, and how long ago the whole Naraku thing happened. I'm not sure I ever put an age in for Kagome, so I may be doing that in this chapter.

**Disclaimer: **I do **NOT** own Yuyu Hakusho or Inuyasha! I wish I did, but sadly... I don't.

Let's talk telepathically!

/Hiei/

(Someone Else)

'_Kagome's powers talking to her_'

* * *

Things were moving slower than they were before. Sango seemed to be getting tired more often. Even Kikyo seemed to be getting slightly sick. Inuyasha and Miroku couldn't seem to figure out why, and the others in the group chose not to tell any of them. The last month had been rather funny. Kikyo once again disappeared into the bushes as they were walking, and both Ayame and Kagome had to giggle. The two girls were currently surrounded by wolves. Shippo sat on the back of a wolf as Kirara rode on Kagome's shoulder. Ever since the day the others had pushed her to carry all of them the entire **hot** day, she refused to go near them.

Kagome, of course, didn't mind. She rather enjoyed the neko's company. Kirara was now her constant companion. She'd accompany the miko to training, while she bathed, and while she walked. Ayame thought it was cute, and Sango seemed to be ticked about it. So there were the two girls, surrounded by wolves, with a neko and a kit, and they were giggling as they watched the two women, who didn't know they were pregnant, get sick in the bushes. Kagome shook her head at the two as her and Ayame continued to giggle. "We'll need to tell them sometime."

"I know."

"I wanted to tell Kikyo a while ago, but Inuyasha won't let me anywhere near her."

"I've noticed."

"It makes me **really **glad you're here."

"I bet."

"Can you answer with more than two words?"

The red headed wolf smiled playfully at the girl. "Probably could."

"I hope you know, you're going to drive me crazy."

"We can only hope."

"Hey!"

They both began giggling, and the three male wolf demons shook their heads at them. Their small group was actually rather happy. Over the last month, they had seen Kagome becoming more and more like her old self. Not to mention that the girl was actually rather happy. In truth though, not much had really changed. The two girls in their group would laugh at the two pregnant girls in the other one was about it. The whole courting thing didn't change much either, as Kagome had already been sleeping near Hiei, ok technically in his lap. In private though, there were a few kisses shared.

Ayame knew about most everything that happened. Kagome had told her about the spell with Kikyo, then how she had been closer to the supposedly cold demon, and how the whole courting thing had come into play. The she-wolf had then warned Kagome about the **real** way of courting. Such as the male would sometimes give gifts to the female. The miko had simply cocked her head to the side and stared at the girl. That caused Ayame to go into an explanation and used her and Kouga's courting period as an example.

Kagome had then asked why Inuyasha hadn't gone through a courting period with Kikyo, since she **knew** inu did. The she-wolf then explained how he was hanyou and didn't know **all** of the youkai traditions. Though she **was** fairly positive he **did** know about the courting stage. This led to an explanation of several other youkai traditions, including how she would be expected to act if Hiei and her **did** mate. That had ended with Kagome being completely red since the subject had started and ended with mating... not to mention spoke **a lot** about mating.

It was explained that she'd have to stay away from non-related males, unless told that she could go near them. She'd have to follow his command, since in most species the males were dominant. Kagome had stated then and there that while she understood the staying away from males, she absolutely would **not** be forced away from her friends who were male. Her example was Kouga, Ginta, and Hakkaku... which led to her pointing out that they were practically the only non-related males she considered to be true friends. Then she remembered Jinenji and pointed him out as a friend as well.

Ayame had understood and stated that most youkai wouldn't mind as all three wolves saw Kagome as their sister. Then she stated that Kagome hardly saw Jinenji as is, so that probably wouldn't be a problem either. Not to mention that most male youkai would mainly want their woman to submit in bed, as they tended to be attracted to a woman who stood up to them. The she-wolf then explained that if she were to mate a certain demon, that she'd probably be kept away from every male except her son for some time.

At that, Kagome giggled and said she normally stayed away from most men anyways. Ayame then told her that any man who challenged his claim was likely to die a very slow and painful death. Neither actually noticed that Hiei was listening to them... all the males were actually. And they were all surprised when Kagome giggled and said she could only wish someone would be that protective of her. Kouga had kindly stepped forward and pointed out that the fire demon had pulled her away from him the second she hugged him when he first arrived. "Yeah, but it's not like he tried to kill you for it."

So Kouga decided he needed to remind her of a little fact that she'd seemed to have forgotten. "He didn't have a standing claim on you then. Though you say you are 'his' because you own him your life, he had no proper claim that allowed him to deny you to hug me. If you had tried that and had bared his claiming mark, he could punish you for it and have killed me."

"Punish me?" She asked curiously.

The she-wolf nodded at that. "If the female is found to have cheated on the male, or attempted to... which includes any action that can be seen as such. It tends to include hugs to unknown males. Well, youkai law gives them the right to punish the female in whatever way they deem necessary, including death. The offending male is to be killed immediately."

The miko seemed to be deep in thought. "What would happen if it only looked like the female was willing, but she wasn't?"

Kouga shook his head at her question. "Demons can smell lies, and the female would at least be questioned. Any offending male is killed on the spot in most cases though."

"Are male demons held to the same standard?"

"No. Though in some packs they are. Mutt-face's father is a good example though. Sesshomaru's mother is still alive, but his father went to Izayoi. So he didn't stay faithful, but his mate could do nothing about it."

"Do most male demons remain faithful?"

"Wolf demons do, as we mate for life. Only if our mate dies will we even consider another mate, and it's usually at least a century afterward. Other demons, I'm not sure of. Since your mate-to-be is half fire and half ice, it would really depend on him... and his honor. Most with honor will remain faithful if they vow to."

"So that wouldn't be a problem. Hiei's very honorable."

Ayame giggled at that. "You just agreed that you're going to mate him."

Said demon, which happened to be listening in, stopped to look at her. Her face had turned completely red as she looked at the ground. "That is the point of courting, isn't it? To take your time and eventually mate."

"Hai." The she-wolf said with a smile. "So you're actually going to listen to me?"

"Maybe." The now red miko said as she continued to look at the ground.

Kouga simply laughed at her. "At least you're starting to get over it. I mean, it happened two, almost three, years ago."

"I know." She said as she sighed. It had been a few years since that had happened.

**--**

Sighing in relief as the hot water soothed her sore muscles, Kagome completely ignored the fact that Hiei had yet to get in. In truth, she didn't care at the moment. Her body ached from the training. She had been getting a lot better with her katas, and they had begun sparring. Steadily getting better at that, Hiei had added in the other training. When she lost her sword, he would toss his aside, and they would begin fighting weaponless without a break. Today though, he had kept his weapon. Telling her that she needed to learn to defend while he had it and she had nothing.

Moving slightly, she winced as her side started to ache. Since he had used his actual sword, cuts were to be expected. Of course this one was a little deeper than she had originally thought. Closing her eyes, her body took on a blue glow as the water rose to cover her skin. It slowly seeped into the wounds, healing them. At that, she smiled. It was easier for her to use water to heal wounds than it was to use her own energy. So she trained until she could do both.

Her control over earth made her seem more graceful, as she could walk through the forest and not worry about falling. All she had to do was allow her aura to swirl around her. Eventually she had gotten used to doing so and did it automatically. Her control over air was also rather nice. It allowed her to heat or cool the air around her so she didn't get too warm or cold. Fire was steadily getting easier to work with, though she doubted she could ever tame it.

Before her thoughts got too far away, she looked around. Finally realizing that Hiei wasn't there, she spread her aura to search for him. Apparently he wanted to kill something, because he was a few miles away killing lesser demons. Hearing a twig snap had her tensing, at least until she felt the two auras that were approaching. It seemed that Ayame and Kikyo had noticed that Hiei was not with her, because they were here. "Can we join?"

Looking over at the two, she smiled. "Of course Ayame."

They quickly stripped and stepped into the spring. "Where's Hiei?"

"Killing lesser demons." The young miko said as she sighed. A groan turned her attention to the older miko who was now leaning over some rocks and losing her dinner. Swimming over, she began massaging the woman's back. "Are you ok Kikyo?"

"No." Her eyes were closed as both the she-wolf and the younger miko helped her to lower back into the water. "My stomach feels like it's... I dunno."

Giggling, Kagome looked at Ayame, who nodded. "You're pregnant Kikyo."

"What?" She paled as she looked between the two. "I'm..."

Ayame nodded. "Inuyasha and Miroku can't seem to sense it, but both you and Sango are pregnant. Though it seems Sango's farther along."

"How far am I? Can you tell?"

Biting her lip, Kagome thought for a second. "I might be able to." Placing her hands over Kikyo's stomach, she called forth her blue energy. It swirled around the older miko's abdomen before sinking into it. Looking up at Kikyo she smiled. "Two weeks."

"What happened? Your energy, then the pains left."

"My energy eased your pains away. Apparently your body wasn't used to the pregnancy yet and was having difficulties. Which is understanding with everything."

"Thank-you." Kikyo said as she hugged the younger miko.

"You're welcome... but I have a question for you."

"What is it?"

"Do you know a spell to hide my scent?" With that question, she received a look from Ayame. Kikyo noticed and asked what was going on, so they went into the explanation. Including how Kikyo would smell strongly of Inuyasha, especially now that their scents would mix. Though she carried a mating mark and his scent was permanently on her, his scent would now come close to overpowering her own. "So do you?"

"Hai, I believe so. You can try it out and have Ayame test it."

Kagome nodded and Kikyo taught her the spell. It was relatively easy, it simply required her to concentrate on what part of her scent she wanted to be rid of. Once she was done, she looked at Ayame. "Well?" Taking a sniff, her eyes widened. "What is it?"

"Without Naraku's scent... you smell pure. His scent has been tainting yours... hiding your purity..."

"What? You mean that instead of it just being his scent... umm... in her, it was hiding her own?" Kikyo asked.

"Hai. Her scent is now that of vanilla and coconut... it's laced with cinnamon. Lots of cinnamon and rain."

"What's that mean?" Kagome asked as she cocked her head to the side.

"It means that you're pure **and** you're powerful. Cinnamon is the scent of power, while rain is the scent of purity. Vanilla and coconut is your natural scent though. Before it was wildflowers."

"What about before... everything that happened?"

"I'm not sure, you always carried the strong smell of rain. It was overpowering your true scent, really."

"Hmm..." Kagome seemed to be in thought for the moment, and both girls were looking at her. "What?"

"What's with the hmm...?" Kikyo asked.

"If I umm... actually do umm... give myself to someone... would I carry their scent?"

"Hai." Ayame said. "Why?"

"Just curious."

The other two girls rolled their eyes. Kikyo spoke. "There are no men here, and no Sango either. This is the first time I've gotten away from my mate to talk to you, so I want the truth."

Kagome blushed as she looked down at the ground. "I was just wandering if I'd take on Hiei's scent. I really like it."

Both girls began giggling. This time it was the she-wolf who spoke. "Oh really, and what's his scent?"

"It's smoke and pine." Her blush had deepened to a dark red. They continued talking for a while longer before Kagome tensed. "Get out and get dressed!" The other two stared at her for a moment. "Hurry!" At her desperate tone, they too jumped out and pulled clothing on. They looked at Kagome when they felt their bodies dry as they came out of the water. She smiled and mouthed that she'd explain later.

Not a second after they had finished dressing, did Sesshomaru appear. "Miko." He stated as he stared at Kagome.

Not wanting to die, she bowed low to him. "Lord Sesshomaru." She could feel Hiei's rapid approach. (Calm down and do NOT attack!)

/Who is there?/

(Inuyasha's older half-brother... Lord Sesshomaru. I think he wants to talk.)

"Where is the hanyou?"

Hiei landed in the clearing at that moment. Sesshomaru merely looked at him before returning his attention to the youngest of the girls. "I think he's at camp. May I ask why you've come?"

"This Sesshomaru desires a joining of the packs. It would make things easier to find the treacherous half-breed."

Kagome had to stop herself from rolling her eyes at the 'This Sesshomaru' thing. Looking at the girls, then at Hiei, she made the decision. "Give me your word that non in our group will be harmed," when he looked about to say something, she continued "excluding Inuyasha **if** he attacks you first."

"You have this Sesshomaru's word. No harm will come to your pack unless they attack this Sesshomaru."

"Then follow us to the camp." She said as she grabbed Hiei's hand to pull him after them. He seemed to be glaring at her about something. (What's wrong?)

/Why did you agree to bring him to the camp? I do not know who he is, you could be in danger./

(He gave his word Hiei.) The fire demon still didn't seem to believe her, so she sent him her memories of the demon. Though she could tell he seemed ticked that the demon tried to kill her, he was appeased that she wasn't in danger. (See, you can trust my decisions.)

It wasn't long before they reached the camp. As expected, Inuyasha was cussing up a storm about Sesshomaru being there. "What in the hell were you thinking bitch!"

"Sit!" **Bam!!** "I was thinking that his idea was a good one. It would be helpful."

"Was this one of Naraku's plans that you discussed?"

That had the entire group tensing (except Sesshomaru). The young miko was shaking with anger, sorrow, and betrayal. She had thought that Inuyasha finally believed her when Kikyo had told them all that she was telling the truth. It wasn't long before he was attacked. Kouga slammed his fist into Inuyasha's face, Ayame and Kikyo both hit him, and before Shippo could hurt him, he found a sword at his throat. "I should kill you now for insulting her."

Seeing this, Kagome moved toward him. "Please Hiei, don't." He looked over to see that there were tears in her eyes. Nodding, he removed his sword and sheathed it. The now pale inu sighed in relief. Though his relief was short lived. "Sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit!"

Miroku and Sango both backed away from the girl as Sesshomaru merely raised a brow at the display. "This Sesshomaru came here for a reason."

"We are with the group, so we can discuss things. Inuyasha doesn't always have the last say." Kikyo stated. "If Kagome says you can, then the majority of us will let you."

"There is no alpha in your pack?" He asked curiously.

The girls all looked between themselves, including Kagome. Shippo was the one who spoke. "Mamma's been making decisions. The others follow her."

Sesshomaru gave a nod and turned to the miko. "You lead the group?"

"I suppose." She said as she looked at the wolves, Hiei, Kirara, and Kikyo.

"Then this Sesshomaru will talk things over with you. There are terms to the joining." Kagome nodded, figuring as much. "This Sesshomaru wishes for you to restore his arm. In addition, you will see to the care of this Sesshomaru's pups as we travel."

That was surprising. "You have pups?"

"Yes, this Sesshomaru has three, including Rin."

Thinking it over, she nodded. "I suppose that is fair. You also agree that you won't harm anyone unless **they** start something?"

"Agreed. This Sesshomaru will return within the week."

Looking at her friends she nodded. "We'll be in Kaede's Village, near Inuyasha's forest." He gave a nod and told her she could heal his arm when he returned then.

When he was out of sight, Sango walked over to them. "We will?"

"Hai. I need to go home to visit momma and Souta."

"That's not a good reason."

Kagome glared at the slayer. "We also need more supplies."

"Whatever." A second later she was running into the bushes.

Kagome looked over to the worried Miroku. "Go rub her back. The morning sickness might abate soon." That left the monk stunned as the young miko turned and walked far away from Inuyasha as she could. Hiei followed her, and he didn't seem too happy. "What's wrong?"

"You invited another male into this group, and agreed to take care of his children."

Sighing, she pulled him down to sit beside her before nuzzling into him. "Sorry. I should've asked you, shouldn't I?"

The fire demon closed his eyes. In truth, she should have, but she wasn't a demoness. Therefore she couldn't possibly be expected to know or even remember all the rules. "In truth, you should have. But you **are** human and I did not expect you to even know the rules, let alone try to follow them."

He suddenly tensed and looked at her. "What is it?"

"Your scent has changed."

Realization dawned in her eyes a moment later. "It's a spell to take Naraku's scent from mine. Ayame said that his scent was the reason Inuyasha was always being mean to me, and I didn't even know I still carried it."

"This is your true scent then?" At her nod, he pulled her against his chest. "I like it."

* * *

Reviews are much appreciated! I really love to read your thoughts on my work! And thanks to those who have reviewed. Thanks to those who took the time to read my story. And now a special thanks to the following people who reviewed on the previous chapter:

**SesshoumaruKougaNarakuFanGirl (I'll definitely be writing more!)**

**Ebony Cassandra selene Riddle (Thanks.)**

**Alternative Angel (I see Hiei as possessive and protective, but I figured he'd also be trusting (mainly of her) and would allow her to do things... He could easily check on her anyways.)**

**OcGoddess (I hope you enjoy this chapter! And nope, no lemons yet.)**

**Lovelywitch (I checked them out, thanks for the advice!)**

**Music ADD (What makes you think that? Did no one remember that they TRAIN near a springs, normally.)**

**WhiteDemoness11 (Here's the chapter!)**

**StrawberryXThief (I'm glad you enjoy my style! He's another update!)**

**cowgirlkitten2000 (I'm glad it suits your tastes.)**

**madmiko (I'm glad you feel that way, and of course I'd give you kind words. I hope you enjoy this chapter.)**

**shadow miko (I hope this is a quick enough update.)**

**Mya Uzo (Glad you do.)**

**the voice of (Lol, hope you like this chapter!)**

**OoOlady heatherOoO (I think I'm a horrid writer, lol. Thanks for the compliments though.)**

**Kidnapped by a demon (Ok, here's the update.)**


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Haunted Passions**

**Chapter XV**

**Warning: **This chapter will contain violence. If you love Inuyasha... this could get messy.

**Disclaimer: **I do **NOT** own Yuyu Hakusho or Inuyasha! I wish I did, but sadly... I don't.

Let's talk telepathically!

/Hiei/

(Someone Else)

'_Kagome's powers talking to her_'

* * *

Stars shone brightly against the dark night's sky. The moon was full and shone with beauty. A soft breeze floated through the trees below, where a young woman sat wrapped in the arms of a fire demon. Her sapphire blue eyes shone nearly as brightly as the stars as her aura wrapped calmly around her body. What she didn't notice was that it was slowly entwining with the fire demon's aura. Said demon had an aura of crimson red and ocean blue. The red took up most of it though. If the girl concentrated hard enough, she could see the two colors clash against each other for dominance. Though at the moment they were calm.

Her very presence soothed the raging powers. She was a young and untrained miko, but also a powerful one. For she was the Shikon Miko, though she did not yet know it. The shards of the tama hung around her neck, and yet no one could see them. Every member of their group believed that Kikyo held the shards, but it was Kagome who kept them safe. It was thoughts like that which kept her up this night. As well as questions to herself.

Closing her mind off to the outside world, she went deep inside herself. _How do I feel about Hiei? 'You love him.' Fire? 'Hai.' How do you know?_ She really needed to know this. _'He is our soul mate. Forever ours.'_ With those words, the voice receded. Willing herself to look deep inside herself, she found what she was looking for. Though she knew she cared for the apparition, she didn't know how much. Now she did. She had asked herself and it had been answered... kind of. She didn't know how much, but she now knew she did love him.

Her eyes slowly opened to look back out at the sky. Jumping a little when noticed the arms around her tighten, she turned back to stare into crimson eyes. "Can't sleep?"

Slowly, a smile appeared on the girl's face and she shook her head. "I have to many things on my mind. Memories, questions, problems."

"What memories?"

Closing her eyes, she sighed. "Memories of things before you arrived. Before Kikyo arrived, when it was Shippo, the group, and I."

"Show me." Hiei stated as he held her closer.

She shook her head no. "I don't want anyone dead."

His hold on her tightened further. "Why would they be dead?"

The miko managed to move his arms and turn so she straddled his lap. Once that was accomplished, she laid her head down on his chest. "For some reason, you like me. That means you're protective of me, right?" He nodded. "What you would see, you wouldn't like."

"I still want to know." She looked about to object. "I promise not to kill anyone."

The girl in his arms sighed. "Not here then."

He nodded and dropped to the ground, where he picked up her back. Keeping her in his arms, he headed for a nearby spring. When Kagome looked at him curiously, he shrugged. "I did not get to bathe earlier."

Smiling, she nodded. "Alright." Once they were settled into the spring, Kagome moved to lean against Hiei. He was shocked for a moment, but slowly slid his arm around her, resting it on her hip. She didn't say anything about it, simply snuggled closer to him. "Are you ready?" At his nod, she allowed her memories to flow to him.

_**Memories**_

Slowly she sat up, letting the others know she was ok. Quickly they rushed to her side. All except Inuyasha. He stood in the doorway with a look of disgust on his face. "It's about fuckin' time wench. Get the hell up and get dressed so we can leave."

"I can barely move Inuyasha!" She hissed at the hanyou.

Glaring at the others, he ordered them all out. With a slight nod from Kagome, Shippo reluctantly left the hut as well. "I don't care whether or not you can move bitch! You moved enough to fuck Naraku, so you sure as hell can move your ass now!"

Surprise showed on Kagome's face, before anger began to take over. "Is that what you think? You think I... I had sex with that... that... **thing**! Well you're wrong! I was **raped **Inuyasha! You know, forcibly taken, against my will! So you can just **sit** and shut up! In fact, SIT some more. Sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit!"

The others had wisely remained outside of the hut, but that was rather unfortunate for the young miko. The hanyou slowly rose from where he had been slammed into the ground. "Fucking bitch!" He roared as he struck with his demon strength. Tears came to her eyes, but she refused to let them fall. The side of her face was quickly swelling and turning red. "Don't ever fucking sit me again you filthy whore! Now get your ass up and get ready to leave." Shaking her head no, she moved back against the wall. Murder was in the hanyou's eyes as he stepped forward, grabbed her hair, and yanked her off the bed. Her body strongly protested and she bit into her lip so she didn't scream out in pain. She was tossed to the floor, landing near her book-bag on the other side of the room. "Get the fuck ready."

He stormed from the hut, and Kagome allowed the tears to fall. Outside, she heard someone cry out, then a red blur rushed into the hut. The kit's eyes widened in shock at what he saw. "Kagome!" Rushing to her, he tried helping her up and back to bed, but she shook her head no.

"Please Shippo..." She winced as she tried to speak. "Help me dress."

Glaring at the door for a moment, the kit turned and nodded. Pulling out something she pointed out. It was loose pants and a large t-shirt. It was difficult, but he managed to help her get her pajamas off, then her clothes on. But he got to see what was underneath before he had. Bandages covered all of her torso, and most of her limbs. Once he was done, he ran to find Kaede quickly. He told her what was going on, and she came immediately to check on the girl. The old miko worked quickly and gave her herbs to help numb the pain. Then a salve was given to Shippo to put in her bag.

**--**

The group was slowly moving, and Kagome once again had to 'ride' Kirara. Shippo had to transform into something taller so he could hold her sideways across his lap. He said that he was taking his father's humanoid form just so he could make her comfortable. It hurt for her to even attempt riding normal. Her face was no longer swollen, though it did hurt. That's when he called her aside and slapped her after telling her that he had chosen Kikyo.

**--**

Her body still ached, but she was healed. Scars littered her entire frame, but that was nothing to her. It had been a year since everything had happened. Some of the wounds inflicted on her flesh took a long time to heal because of the miasma that lay inside the wounds. Looking around her, she quickly took off for the well. Her mother had told her that she wished her home for tomorrow, and she planned to get there. The only fear she held was of what Inuyasha would do to her once he found out. Whenever she had tried to sit him, he became violent. Sango and Miroku never stepped in when he did it in front of them. Kirara had tried once, but Sango and Miroku kept a hold of her.

The monk had actually placed a barrier around her so she couldn't transform. Shippo had also tried to stop Inuyasha once. That once, he had hurt the kit quite a lot. Kagome had thrown herself at the hanyou and knocked him over. Her kit lay unconscious, but the boy would be ok. Inuyasha's attention returned to her, and he threw her from himself. A crack was heard as she hit a tree. Her shoulder had hit first, and something cracked. From that day on, she couldn't use her left arm. It took three months before whatever it was healed.

**--**

He had gone to slap her again, but Kikyo grabbed his hand. "What do you think you're doing?"

Kagome backed away from him now. Inuyasha merely glared at her. "The bitch is lying again. There's no fuckin way she did that shit!"

Now Kikyo glared at him. "No Inuyasha, she **did**." Releasing the stunned hanyou's wrist, she took the girl's hand and led her away to look over her injuries.

"Y-you believe me?"

"Hai. I know what happened." Kikyo said softly as she looked at the girl's side. A demon had tore into it only moment's ago. Kikyo was the one who had saved her this time. Normally it was either Shippo or Kirara.

"Thank you!" Kagome cried desperately as she surged forward and hugged the girl. "Thank-you thank-you thank-you thank-you thank-you thank-you thank-you thank-you thank-you!" Tears were slowly coursing down the girl's cheeks.

**--**

"Kagome, how are you?" Miroku asked as he walked over to her.

She attempted to smile, but failed. "I'm fine."

"Your side is injured though." He pointed out.

She shrugged, the pain not really setting in. "I've been through worse." Her voice was quiet as she spoke the truth, and the monk flinched at the words. Nodding, he left quickly.

**--**

"Would you like some help Kagome?"

Looking behind her, she nodded with a small smile. Though, it was fake. "Sure Kikyo."

The older miko sat down behind her, and started helping her finish with the bandages for her back. "I just wanted to say, I'm sorry Kagome."

"Sorry for what?" Kagome asked, a bit of curiosity in her tone.

"I'm sorry that you've been hurt so bad because of me."

The young girl turned quickly and hugged the older. "None of this is your fault."

"If I hadn't been revived, Inuyasha would've chosen you. And he would've done so a long time ago."

Kagome held the other's chin up with her fingers. "You didn't ask to be revived. This was meant to be. You were meant to get Inuyasha. Perhaps I was meant to have no one."

That's when Kikyo hugged her back. "Everyone is meant for someone."

"But who would want me now?"

**--**

Kagura had just appeared out of nowhere. Her feather descended and she jumped off to stand before their group. Kikyo had left not long ago to see to something her soul collectors had told her about. "It's such a shame that you're no longer pure. If you were, maybe you would've succeeded in killing Naraku when you blew him apart."

The group's eyes widened as they looked at the wind sorceress, then at Kagome. The girl was staring at the wind witch with wide eyes. "What the fuck're you talkin about?"

"I thought you knew. Oh, and you've made him so happy Inuyasha. All three of you have." She said as she pointed at Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha. Before any of them could ask how so, she answered. "With the way you treated the poor girl. He found it very amusing."

**--**

"You are **not** going home wench!"

"Inuyasha... it's my birthday. Mother wants me to be there." The voice was calm, and sounded depressed. The hanyou would've winced, but he was used to this. Hardly anyone could seem to get emotion out of her anymore. The fire in her eyes was slowly dying out. Though it was currently still there.

"Fine, but come the fuck but as soon as she doesn't need you there." Kagome gave a nod and headed off for the well.

**--**

"We're heading for the mountains." Inuyasha called out from the head of the group.

Everyone else nodded, but Kagome spoke up. "Why?"

The inu-hanyou glared at her for questioning him. "There's a shard rumor there."

"Alright." The girl said in a practically dead voice that caused three of the others to wince.

_**End of Memories**_

Hiei was currently growling. He wanted to _murder_ a certain hanyou... make that two. Naraku would be next. Unfortunately, he told Kagome he wouldn't kill anyone. Looking down, he noticed her shaking. Then he remembered that she could feel his emotions. "You can feel my anger, can't you?"

"H-hai. It hurts, but it's dulled. I can somewhat control it. I learned to weeks ago." He nodded, but tried calming down. The young miko could tell that it wasn't working though, so she moved away from him. "Wet your hair. I'll wash it for you."

He did as told and she began massaging shampoo into his scalp. His anger now forgotten as he purred at the sensations. Since his anger was gone, he decided he'd try asking her questions. "Are birthdays special in your time?"

"Mmhmm. Mine's actually coming up soon."

"When?"

"Three weeks."

"How old will you be?"

"Twenty-two."

"How long will you be home?"

That confused her. "I'll be going home for three days once we reach the village."

"Aren't you going home for your birthday?"

"No." She said with a sigh. "I'll probably spend it here."

* * *

I truly hope that you enjoy these stories. I take time to write them, and I try to perfect them. Please leave me reviews! I enjoy reading them! Thanks to the following people for reviewing on the previous chapter:

**WhiteDmoness11 (Thanks. I'm trying to make this move alone slowly.)**

**HentaiVixen (Is this soon enough?)**

**Kami No Koukyo (Thanks, and here's the update!)**

**Ebony Cassandra selene Riddle (Your life is reading my stories, so don't feel bad, lol.)**

**Serenity digo18 (Here's an update, and it's only two days later.)**

**OoOlady heatherOoO (I know I'm insane. Muah hahahaha. How's this for soon?)**

**KagHieiLuver (It probably would. (P.S. Posting a new story called ****By Demon Law****).)**

**Mcmllnchrstn (Here ya go!)**

**StrawberryXThief (Here's the update, and thanks for the brilliant comment.starts preening Just kidding lol.)**

**Music ADD (You think the last was progress, just wait till chapter sixteen hehehe. Sango is mainly mad for stupid things. Like being sick, getting tired, and not having Kirara. With how hard Sango can hit, would you go against her and be friends with Kagome? Especially if you're a guy and can be denied sex for it? Didn't think so. It's not like Miroku's really saying anything though.)**

**OcGoddess (Thanks for the compliment.)**

**Alternative Angel (He can be. Hides from hi youkai that's now surrounded in black flames. I-I m-meant he's o-only loving w-when it c-comes to K-Kagome. /lol/)**

**MagicalRain (Yes I do, and here's the update.)**

**gemini's sorrow (Don't worry, I won't. I already have a sequel planned out for this, so it'll be finished.)**

**madmiko (Sango and Kikyo will keep traveling until they start showing. I plan to have them going into the final battle pregnant. (Which is a hint that it'll be before they turn five months.) Inu and the courting rituals will be discussed latter winks. Well, the hugging is more of if the mate walks in and the female is embracing another male. So it's more of the male not knowing what exactly is happening. Oh, and who ****WOULD**** question Hiei's word or faithfulness? There is a reason Hiei did not bathe, which should also be discussed later. The pains were explained as her body not being ready to be pregnant so it wasn't doing things properly. Kagome fixed it, or Kikyo **_**would**_** have miscarried. Inu's scent is only close to overpowering Kikyo's because she carries his child. Normally the male scent is only thoroughly laced into the females scent. In inu packs, the alpha takes care of the children and Sesshoumaru saw her with Shippo, so he decided she needed to do it. The other females normally help, but the female alpha is supposed to be in charge of them. And here's the next one!)**

**shadow miko (He is merely looking at her as alpha female. In the inu packs, the alpha female is in charge of the children. Plus Kagome **_**is**_** the one that takes care of Shippo.)**

**Mya Uzo (Thanks.)**


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**Haunted Passions**

**Chapter XVI**

**Warning: **This chapter will contain lemons. Well... sorta. Nothing will actually happen, but some things will... you'll see.

**Disclaimer: **I do **NOT** own Yuyu Hakusho or Inuyasha! I wish I did, but sadly... I don't.

Let's talk telepathically!

/Hiei/

(Someone Else)

'_Kagome's powers talking to her_'

* * *

Her mind was still whirling with questions, but she was slightly calmed. Sharing her memories with Hiei had helped, even if he did want to eviscerate Inuyasha. Of course she had managed to calm him down by... washing his hair. It was more like massaging the shampoo in, then the conditioner. Now she was relaxing against his chest. They were both still in the water, so they were both still naked. But Kagome trusted him. She trusted that he wouldn't try anything.

Closing her eyes, she tried to relax her mind. Nothing seemed to help though. Hiei noticed and began massaging her shoulders. He received little moans of delight for his efforts. Leaning forward, he began suckling on her ear lobe before his breath ghosted across the sensitive flesh. The miko shivered at the feelings. "Tell me, what else is wrong?"

"I... I have this feeling is all."

"What is it?"

"That the final battle... that it'll be soon. As in within the next few months, and I'm afraid."

"Afraid of what?"

"What might happen. Any one of us could die, I could be ripped away from here, sent back to the shrine... I don't want to leave. If I do, Shippo will be motherless again. He'll have no parents. I'll leave all of my friends behind... I'll leave you."

That shocked the fire demon to where he stopped his ministrations for a moment. "If you are taken from me, I will simply find you in the future."

Turning to face him, he looked into her sparkling blue eyes. They weren't as beautiful as they used to be, but they still held beauty. "Promise?" He voice was low, and sounded scared.

Leaning forward, he took her lips in a passionate kiss. "I promise." He gently lifted her and placed her on the bank, causing her to gasp. Taking her mouth again, he stopped any protest before it came. When the kiss broke, she looked at him, a question in her blue eyes. "Let me show you that a man's touch isn't always painful." Slight fear crept into her eyes, but he took her lips again, before trailing kisses to her ear. "I will not take, merely show you pleasures without doing so."

Slowly she nodded, and he told her to relax and trust him. Raising himself from the water, he laid her body down and began kissing a trail down to her breasts. Using one hand, he teased a pink bud to attention. Then he turned to the other and did the same. Slowly he lowered his mouth and licked at it, receiving a gasp for the action. He continued to bathe the mound with his tongue as his hand toyed with the other. Finally, he took the wet bud into his mouth and sucked on it, receiving more gasps and even a moan.

Kagome was going crazy! His touch was now sending jolts of electricity through her body. The way he was teasing her breast had her core aching, though for what, she did not know. All she knew, was that she didn't want him to stop. Raising her arms, she slid them around his neck. After a few minutes, he switched breasts and began teasing the other with his tongue, before once again bringing the peak into his mouth. Her mind didn't register what was poking into her leg.

Hiei wasn't sure if he was in heaven or hell. Kagome was allowing him to touch her, to pleasure her, and he was enjoying it. It was like heaven. Her kisses tasted of strawberry, and her skin tasted like her scent. A delicious mixture of vanilla and coconut. But he was in hell because this was making him hard, and he knew she was not ready for **that** yet. Perhaps she would be sometime, but not now.

Once he was finished with both mounds, he kissed a trail down her abdomen. Swirling his tongue in her navel on the way down as he went. His action received a giggle. That information, he filed away for later. Kisses were continued down until he reached her curls. A kiss was given before his tongue flicked out to taste her. She was sweet, tasting like honey and cinnamon.

Kagome was in absolute heaven. The sensations running through her body felt amazing. Hiei was definitely proving to her that not all touches from a man were painful. Ayame wasn't lying when she said it could feel wonderful. When she felt his tongue slide between her folds, her eyes rolled back into her head as she moaned. The sensation of his wet muscle lapping at her felt wonderful. She then felt one of his fingers slip inside her. That's when his wet organ began licking her clit. He sucked the little jewel into his mouth as he drove his digit into her, slowly adding a second.

It didn't take long for white spots to dance along her vision as she slowly moaned out his name in ecstasy. Hiei lapped at her juices, drinking them all in until there was none left. The miko lay there panting, sweat glistening along her warm body. Her ebony hair spread around her like a dark halo as the moonlight shown down against her milky white skin. It brought the color of her full pink lips out. Her sapphire eyes seemed to sparkle slightly brighter than before. All in all, it made a very sinuous image. She looked like a fallen angel. The fire demon slowly and sensuously moved up her body. Kissing heated flesh as he went.

Upon reaching her lips, he took them in a passionate kiss. Her arms slowly wrapped around him as she returned the kiss with a fiery passion of her own. When he pulled back, Kagome whimpered at the loss. Her action caused him to chuckle as he began kissing along her neck. "Gods woman." He groaned as she unknowingly brushed against his achingly hard shaft.

"You succeeded." He looked down at her in slight confusion and she giggled. "You proved that not every male's touch is painful."

He smirked. "One day, I'll show you even more." He took her lips again, but this time his hardened length brushed against her heated core. The miko gasped at the feeling that shot through her and he took the chance to deepen the kiss further. Grinding himself against her as he did so. When he pulled back, he looked into her now lust filled eyes. Her eyes no longer sapphire, but a deep midnight blue. He ground his erection into her again, receiving a moan from the girl beneath him. "Can you feel what you do to me Kagome? You've got me so hard and wanting you so bad. I'm a cold hearted and ruthless killer, but around you I'm a loving and caring man. All I want to do is please you, make you happy." He growled as she began grinding into him too. "I want you like I've never wanted anything before. I can feel that you're still pure, and I find myself wanting to taint you."

He took her lips in a bruising and demanding kiss that was filled with passion. When it was broke, Kagome was panting for breath. She ground her feminine core against his rock hard member and moaned. Hiei could feel the wetness that coated his length. "Can you feel that Hiei? I want you as well."

A feral growl loosed from his throat as he kissed her harder than before. "Good, because you are mine and mine alone. No other may have you. None can touch you but me." His fangs scrapped against his courting mark as he moved to lavish her neck with attention. He bit at the sensitive skin before sucking and licking to sooth it. One spot was sure to have a mark as he had taken it into his mouth and refused to let go. His instincts were ruling him at the moment, but he had some consciousness left. Enough to know not to take her. His instincts were fine with that, simply demanding that he saturate her in his scent. He rocked against her body, as he continued his assault on her neck.

Never before had she seen the demon above her this passionate. Pleasure filled as she realized that he wanted **her**. He didn't care about anything else that happened to her, and he wasn't trying to force her into anything. No. He was instead pleasuring her and not taking any pleasure within her body. He was once again driving her to orgasm though. If she was right, he was driving himself as well. "Hiei..." She moaned out as she came again. This time, Hiei came with her. He watched as her deep blue eyes went to pure black, before a multitude of colors flashed through them. They then settled back to sapphire.

Rolling to the side, he pulled her against his chest as he panted slightly. He was slowly regaining control of himself, and he nuzzled into her hair. "Kagome?" His question had her turning in his embrace and snuggling closer to him.

"I'm tired now Hiei." She said as she tried using her hand to stifle a yawn.

He chuckled as looked at her. "Then get dressed so we can return to camp."

"But I'm comfortable right here." A whine escaped her throat as she tried to snuggle even closer to the warm fire demon who was chuckling once again.

"If we're missing in the morning, your kit will worry. If he does, he could come and find us like this."

"Don't care." She said tiredly.

"Or one of the others could." That did it. She finally got up, though she was pouting, and got dressed in her pajamas. Actually, it was a simple sleeping yukata that she pulled from her bag.

Once that was done, she turned to the now dressed Hiei and yawned slightly sleepily. "Carry me back?" She gave him her best version of sad puppy eyes and he chuckled.

"I had already planned to." When his arms wrapped around her, a delicious warmth spread through her body. Sighing in content, she seemed to melt into him as her body relaxed completely in his hold. The barriers on her mind started slipping away as well. Before either realized it, she was sleeping contently with her mind wide open.

**--**

It only took the group two days to return to Kaede's village. Kirara had been nice and carried the two, now known to be, pregnant women. Ayame had relented and finally told the demon slayer that she was with child. It had startled the woman for a moment, but then a giant smile broke out and she kissed Miroku deeply.

Hiei had carried Kagome for the first day, as she was quite tired. She had hardly slept the previous night, managing only to gain about three or four hours. He himself hadn't had much more than that, but as a demon he didn't need it. He mainly slept at night because he had Kagome with him. Later that night, Ayame had questioned the miko about her scent with a knowing smile. Kagome had turned a deep red and stated that he hadn't taken her, to which the she-wolf sighed and said he needed to.

Of course, he was currently standing near the well with the entire group, except Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha. They had gone ahead to the village, though he could still sense the hanyou nearby. Looking over, he realized it was probably because the older miko was there. The wolves said their good-byes and left, followed by the older priestess, then Shippo hugged her... and scent marked her. Which Hiei was perfectly fine with since the kit was her son. Then Hiei looked at him. "Leave."

Memories of what happened last time he was told to leave flooded his mind and he looked to Kagome, his momma, who simply smiled at him. "It's fine Shippo." The kit nodded and reluctantly left. Though he staid where he could still see them. Kagome noticed and giggled. "He's too protective."

"I can't blame him." Hiei said as he pulled the girl into his arms and kissed her deeply. Shippo was now wide eyed as he looked on. When they pulled apart, Hiei smiled. That action almost had the kit fainting. While he knew that Hiei was courting his mother, he did not that they were **that** close. Kagome had let the fire demon hold her **against** his body and kiss her... **passionately**.

"You'll be here when I get back, right?" Kagome asked as she turned and relaxed against his chest.

Ignoring the kit's presence, Hiei began kissing along the girl's neck. "I should be, though I may not."

"Why wouldn't you?"

"I have some things to take care of, and it should only take me the three days you are gone. Though it may take longer. Know that I **will** return for you." He spoke as he continued to place kisses along her neck. She was currently wearing a silky blue kimono with stars patterned into it.

"I know you will." A moan escaped her lips as his fangs scraped along the mark on her shoulder. Turning her around, the fire demon once again kissed her deeply. "I'll be back." Her words held promise as she slipped over the side of the well.

Once she was gone, Hiei turned to face where he knew the kit was. "I know you are there, come out."

"Hai?" Shippo asked nervously as he stepped from behind the bushes.

"You are not to tell anyone about that." The fire demon stated in monotone.

The kit realized that he was talking about how loving he was being towards Kagome. He nodded his ascent, and Hiei turned to leave. "Where are you going?"

"Do not tell Kagome, but I'm leaving to find her a gift or two. One for the courting and one for her birthday."

The kit's eyes widened. "I almost forgot momma's birthday's coming up, but won't she go home for it."

"No. She has told me that she'll remain here."

**--**

Kagome had easily arrived on the other side of the well, in her own time. Her heavy book-bag was slung over her shoulder as she slowly climbed up the ladder. With a smile on her face, she opened the well house door and walked out into the sunshine. It shined brightly through the sky as she continued on into the house. Her mother saw her as she came in, and was instantly at her side. "Kagome! You're home."

The miko just looked up to see her and smiled as she nodded. Her mother was paralyzed in shock at the smile. Souta had just come down and was looking at her with his mouth wide open. Then he gained his control back. "Sis!" And he launched himself at her.

She giggled as she dropped her bag and caught him. "Souta!" Happiness danced in her voice as she spoke, and the others were in awe of the change.

"What happened? You seem so much happier than when you left!" The boy was now sixteen, but he was still the same old Souta.

Kagome smiled as she looked between them. "Well..." Her face was now slightly red. Reaching up to the neck of her kimono, she pulled it slightly to the side. What they saw caused both of the other occupants to gasp. "I'm being courted..." her blush deepened "by Hiei."

Her mother smiled and hugged her. "I'm so happy for you sweetie."

Souta also gave her a hug. "He better be cool. He **is** a demon, right?"

"Hai Souta. In fact, he's the forbidden child."

The boy's eyes widened in shock, surprise, and amazement as he looked at his sister. "You're going to mate the famous 'Forbidden Child'? Wow! I guess he is cool!"

Kagome giggled and began relaying the events of all that had happened. Including that she had been training to fight. After a little bit, she sent Souta away and began talking about other things. Such as what had happened a few nights ago and how she felt about Hiei. Her mother nodded her understanding through most of it. "So you see, I'm confused about how much I like him... but I **do** know that I love him."

"You haven't really been away from him since things started happening, right? I mean you came home for a few hours that one day, but you've been near him for the most part, right?" When Kagome nodded, her mother continued. "Perhaps staying here for three days, without him, will tell you what you want to know."

"You're right mom." Kagome said as she stood to grab her book-bag and unpack her things. Her time here should help her settle her mind, at least a little.

* * *

I'm slowly starting to get to that lemon some of you are wanting and waiting for. And sadly enough, this story is coming to an end. Don't worry though, I **will** be writing a sequel! I'd now like to thank the following people for reviewing the previous chapter:

**KagHieiLuver (Thanks, and I meant who would stupid and ****brave**** enough to **_**question**_** Hiei? lol.)**

**gemini's sorrow (Lol. Some secrets are still being kept!)**

**Music ADD (I know he does! There's reasons behind what Sango and Miroku did though!)**

**WhiteDemoness11 (Thanks. This is the first story I've written that I tried to slowly bring about their relationship! lol.)**

**Alternative Angel (He probably should... Maybe he'll kill Inu in the sequel. The hair washing part... I just found... I guess endearing lol.)**

**burnt miko (You cried? Didn't think I was that good at making sad scenes!)**

**OoOlady heatherOoO (I see Inuyasha as normally being the tough guy that's an actual softy. But he needed to be mean in this... Had to have some way to kill Kagome's spirit... or at least deaden it. Not that I ****liked**** doing it, but it needed to be done!)**

**StrawberryXThief (lol! Time to preen! (feathers start sticking out!) Anyways, thanks for the compliment!)**

**Mcmllnchrstn (Yes, yes he is. And thanks, thanks a lot. lol.)**

**Mya Uza (Lol! Here's the next update!)**

**MagicalRain (I will, here it is, and thanks!)**

**cowgirlkitten2000 (I will! Thanks for the compliment!)**

**madmiko (Ah... I never took into account what Kikyo would think, but she doesn't know about ALL of the abuse. She only thinks he's smacked her maybe twice. And the reason for Sango and Miroku's stillness will come out soon! Kagome's family knows **_**nothing**_** about the abuse, and her mother couldn't stop her from returning after the rape. Her mom found out about that a few months after she returned to the group. By then, Kagome and Shippo had become a true family and Kagome's mom wouldn't refuse the kit his mother. I hope you enjoy this chapter!)**

**Reads-way-2-much (Lol. Here's the update. I'm glad you like it!)**

A little something more. I have finished this story (at 20 chapters), and have already started the sequel. I was upset about my ex's actions and took it out by writing stories (mumbles 'among other things'). I hope you enjoy what I've written, and the next few chapters will be posted after several reviews... Chapters are to be posted one at a time. And if you haven't heard, my ex is a bastard and a coward who taped a note to my door _which my __**mother**__ found_. Telling me he didn't want to be tied down anymore! Then says for his life to continue, he must _**sever**__ ties_. Then says he wants to remain friends. The asshole has been seeing his ex _behind my back_! And he wants to remain friends! Grr...

Oh, and thanks to my homework in health, I've found out that I'm considered to have a 'mental illness'. I _was_ getting rid of it, but it came back full force. No, it's not depression... I'm not depressed. I'm stressed, angry, tired, and many other emotions. It makes me feel overwhelmed to where I need to rid myself of emotions... kind of drain them away. If only for a little while. ((sigh)).

Anyways, Haunted Passions will soon be ending. The sequel is already titled, and I believe the first chapter finished. ((sigh)). Mmmm... cookies. My mother got me my favorite kind... soft batch. I think she made sure to get them as a way to cheer me up. Hehehe... I was upset after I read the stupid note, but mom and my sis helped me. They took the note and made fun of his grammar lol. (He **sucks** at spelling!) And he's nearly 19... I'm 17.. The girl he cheated on me with turns 21 in October. I hate her... but I like her brother. Her brother is like a month older than me... and cute... and happens to be my ex from like third grade!

Now I'm trying to get a job... Have been for the last two weeks. I want money to get a few things that my mother can't afford to get me... Oh, and I **do** have a father... I doubt he even knows Weston broke up with me... He drives a semi all over the country (US). No one knows that I actually took the break-up worse than it appears. I was going to spend the night with my friend this weekend, but my sleeping habits are screwed up, and I doubt I'll be up when her mom was supposed to get me (7 pm). I've been going to bed around 5-6. I get up between 12 am and 3 am. Annoying clocks... No, one did not wake me, I just wanted it to say 7-8 am.

I suppose I should post this... I dunno if anyone actually reads my rants, but it helps to 'talk' about it. My only friend and I hardly talk... she has to keep baby-sitting her brother and my cell phone is broke... so she can hardly ever get a hold of me. First thing I do with the money I make, get me a new cell... then pay my mother. She wants like 100 every two weeks for driving me to and from work. Unless I get insurance, then I get dropped from hers and don't have to pay her. As my dad is an idiot and hardly brings home any money (he takes all of it out in advances) I plan to help out with bills.

Mom wants a new car, and we're moving... at some point. She and my dad are going to split up soon... Cause my dad's an ass. He keeps accusing my mother of cheating on him (I **know** she isn't.) He thinks that once women have sex, they can't go without it. (He had to get his GED cause he dropped out of school.) Right about now, there are few men I'm willing to trust... Since I think my father is cheating on my mother... He could be... Even my sis and mom think he could be... I'll trust my older brother (the younger of the two). He's in the army. I'll trust Brandon. (Brother's friend, like an older brother to me.) And my two cousins, David and Chris... And Uncle Archie... Uncle Kevin too. And Uncle Ron. Suppose I should trust Uncle Richard as well... I'm closer to Archie, Kevin, Ron, David, Chris, and my brother (Doug). Doug and David are who I'm closest to. Even if they're both extremely crazy... lol.

Anyways, hope you enjoyed the chapter. If you actually read my rant, I wonder if any of you know what the supposed 'mental illness' is? Angel can't say, she already knows... If you guess and get it right, I'll pm you and tell you lol!


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**Haunted Passions**

**Chapter XVII**

**Disclaimer: **I do **NOT** own Yuyu Hakusho or Inuyasha! I wish I did, but sadly... I don't.

Let's talk telepathically!

/Hiei/

(Someone Else)

'_Kagome's powers talking to her_'

* * *

The family all stood before the well, as Souta tossed several bags down it. Kagome would, hopefully, be able to get them out once she reached the other side. The young man then handed her a rolled up something. She looked at it before looking back at him. He just smiled. "You always said you needed a ladder on that side."

Now she smiled as well as she hugged him tightly. "I'll be back, I promise." He nodded, and they all watched as she jumped into the well. Once on the other side, she climbed out and attached the ladder. Smiling, she climbed back down and set to the task of getting the bags up. It wasn't long before Kouga, Ginta, Hakkaku, Kirara, and Shippo all appeared to help her. "Hello boys." Her smile was soft and gentle, and they were all reminded of how she used to be.

"We're glad you're back." Kouga said with a smile of his own. "Mutt-face is driving everyone crazy."

Kagome just giggled at him. "Is Hiei back from whatever he had to do?"

"Nope, the pip-squeak's still gone."

"Kouga!" She huffed as she looked at the tall wolf. "He's not small! All of you youkai seemed to be large, he's the only normal one."

A playful smile crossed the wolf's lips as he looked at the young miko. "Is that so? Well I suppose I am rather _large_. Just ask Ayame."

Now her face was burning red and the wolf demon was laughing. Turning a glare on him, she smirked evilly. "Ok fine, Hiei is short compared to most demons... but I bet he's larger than most in _other_ ways." Her suggestive tone had the others looking at her in shock. Then they all began laughing as they walked back to the village. The group had their own hut to stay in, but it wasn't large enough to include the wolves. They'd leave the stuff at Kaede's, then Kagome would go to the wolf camp. At least until Hiei returned.

**--**

A certain fire demon was still waiting for what he'd wanted. First he'd gone to get a courting gift, then he'd gone to retrieve a present for her birthday. The first gift was finally done, but now he had to wait for the second. So now he sat, in a cave, near a volcano, waiting for a lazy old man to finish what he wanted. He was getting rather annoyed, because he had hoped to be there when Kagome returned, but he highly doubted he would be.

**--**

"Did you bring me anything momma?"

The young miko smiled as she looked at her son, her kit. "Of course I did. I brought something for almost everyone."

"You did?" Kouga asked as he took a seat next to her.

"Hai! Even something for Hiei... I just didn't know what to get for Jaken or Sesshomaru."

"The pip-squeak might not like you getting gifts for everyone."

With a huff that sounded like 'he's not a pip-squeak', she corrected him. "They are not gifts. Hiei's is a gift, the rest are not. What I brought for Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku are the same things I've _always_ brought. And you're like my brother now, so it's not a gift for you. Ginta and Hakkaku have always seen me as their sister, so that's not gifts either. And Ayame is my friend. Friends tend to give things to each other... but I suppose things for Shippo and the three other children are gifts. Mainly ways of keeping them occupied or quiet though."

"I suppose."

"Can I have my present now momma?" Shippo asked excitedly.

"I suppose you can have _one_." She said as she pulled out an orange toy.

"What is it?" The kit asked as he looked at it.

"A dart gun." Pulling out a pack of darts, she loaded it and aimed at a tree. Firing, they watched as the dart smacked into it. "The dart's Styrofoam, so if you hit someone it shouldn't hurt. It may sting a little... it could also stick to them since it's rubber."

An evil and mischievous gleam appeared in the kit's eyes as he thought of what he'd do with it, and who he'd shoot. "Thanks momma."

Kagome giggled as she noticed the gleam, and allowed her kit to run off. Looking to the side, she spotted Kirara. "Please keep an eye on him." The kitten sized feline meowed and followed after the kit.

"So Kagome, wanna go bathe?" Ayame asked as she walked up to them.

The miko blinked for a second before catching her meaning. When she said 'wanna go bathe', she meant 'wanna go talk away from the men'. "Alright." Standing up, she walked over to her book bag and pulled out her bathing supplies.

It didn't take long for them to reach the spring, strip, and slip in. Both girls gave sighs of pleasure as the warm water swirled around their muscles. It took a few minutes before the red headed she-wolf spoke. "There is something different about you, what is it?"

"I finally know how I feel about Hiei..."

"And?" Ayame prompted.

Kagome merely smiled at her. "And it makes me happy to finally know."

"I meant, how much do you care for him?"

"A lot."

"How much is a lot?"

"Very much." Ayame sighed in annoyance as the miko giggled. "What's wrong Ayame?"

"You won't give me a straight answer."

"Perhaps I wish to give it to him first."

"Come on, tell me..." The she-wolf pouted as she looked at the miko with sad eyes. Green eyes, so like Shippo's.

"Fine..." Kagome gave in with a sigh. "Remember how I used to feel towards Inuyasha?"

"Hai."

"What I felt for him... pales in comparison to how I feel for Hiei. I think I'd be lost if I were to lose him. I... I um..."

"You what?"

"I want to show him how much I love him. Actually, I'm already planning to do so."

"When?"

"That... I'm not too sure about."

"I know... do it on your birthday!" At Kagome's questioning look, the she-wolf explained that Shippo told her about it. He had also told the other wolves, Kikyo, and reminded the other three that it was coming up. "So why not do something special then. He'd never expect you to!"

"Hai, that's a good idea." Leaning over, she hugged her with a smile. "Thanks Ayame..."

The she-wolf noticed how sad she looked suddenly. "What is it?"

"What if he decides he doesn't want me?" Old fears were resurfacing. Fears that she hadn't had since Inuyasha broke her, since her so called friends had broke her.

Ayame giggled. "Only an idiot wouldn't want someone as great as you... take Inuyasha for example. He's a major idiot!" That made the miko giggle, but she didn't look convinced. "Has he given you some sort of gift yet?"

"No."

"If he does and he calls it a courtship gift, it means he really wants you as his mate. So he could've left to get that."

"Possibly."

**--**

He was finally on his way back. The man had annoyed him with how long it took. Now he was a day late returning to the village, and Kagome was probably already there. Hopefully nothing had happened to her, and he reminded himself that she normally staid with the group and without him before he came along. That didn't matter to him though, he didn't trust the inu hanyou, or the two humans. Sighing, he tried to hurry faster.

**--**

The wolf pack, including Kagome, Shippo, and Kirara, were currently laying out in the grass. It was quite soft and very comfortable. They all tensed at feeling a powerful demonic aura approaching them, but relaxed when Kagome stated that it was only Sesshomaru. A few moments later, he landed in the clearing with two boys and Rin on Au Un. Jaken was hanging off the poor dragon's tail. "These are this Sesshomaru's pups. Yoshirou and Isamu. You already know Rin."

Kagome nodded and smiled. "Hello."

"Kagome nee-san!" Rin exclaimed as she came up and hugged the older girl. "Rin hasn't seen you in a long time!"

The miko looked the eleven year old girl over and her smile widened. "It has been years! I can't believe how big you've gotten."

"Come see Rin's little brothers!" The little girl exclaimed excitedly as she pulled her over to the two boys.

"You must be older." Kagome said as she smiled at Yoshirou. When he gave her a questioning look, she giggled and pointed at his crescent symbol. "It passes down to the oldest heir."

"How do you know that?" Isamu questioned her.

"I asked Myoga about it once. He told me it was the symbol for the house of the west, and I wanted to know why Inuyasha didn't have it."

Shippo came over at that moment. "Hello Rin." He then looked at the two inus. "You're going to be my new friends, right?"

The two both looked at their father who gave them a slight nod. "We can be." Yoshirou answered.

The kit rolled his eyes at their response and pulled them to where he was. Rin followed behind and they all watched as he pulled out crayons and coloring books. Kagome smiled at the sight before returning her attention to the demon lord and bowing. "Lord Sesshomaru."

"Miko." He stated as he gave a nod. Then he turned and moved to rest on nearest tree. He was, for the most part, ignored. Which suited him fine as no one came over to bother him.

The children were playing as Kagome decided it was time to leave to the village. After informing Ayame and Kouga, she walked toward Kaede's to change into her miko robes so she could attend to some of her duties. A few minutes later and she was ready. She went to find Kaede and began helping the older miko. After a bit, they began seeing to the sick and injured. One of the 'sick' happened to be Sango.

She had come complaining about her stomach aching... a lot. Kaede looked her over as Kagome saw to a different villager, who also happened to be pregnant. However, the villager had only come for a check up. Which was easily handled as Kagome used her powers to check their health. Once she sent that woman on her way, she moved to the now distraught Sango and a grim Kaede. "What's wrong?"

"Sango will lose the baby." Kaede said sadly. "And I fear she won't be able to have any more."

Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath. All that passed through her mind was the thought that she could probably help her old friend. Memories how Sango had treated her flashed through her mind, but she pushed them away. Slowly her eyes opened and they held bright silver flecks. Looking closely as Sango's aura, she saw the problem. Pulling on her healing power, she moved toward the slayer. A dark blue glow surrounded her hands as Sango looked up at her in shock. Taking one more step, Kagome moved her hands over top of the slayer's abdomen. It wasn't long before Sango's pain started easing away.

When the glow receded into the young miko's skin, her silver flecks also dwindled. Sango was still staring at her in shock. "Y-you helped me...?" The young miko gave a nod. "Why?"

"We used to be friends." Kagome said as she sighed and looked away. "And I knew I could do it. I can't condemn the innocent child to death because you dislike me."

She turned to leave, but Sango stopped her. "Can I speak to her alone for a moment Kaede?"

"I will not be far." The old miko said with a nod as she moved to leave the hut.

"What is it Sango?" Kagome asked.

"I.. I want to apologize... I pushed you away and didn't believe you. I wasn't that nice..." Her eyes were closed. "I didn't believe you, but I never believed what Inuyasha said. I thought, perhaps, that you had met someone else that helped you and you weren't telling us the truth about it. And I felt terrible about what happened to you. I kept thinking that maybe if I'd taught you to be... to be a slayer, that maybe you could've stopped him. Miroku feels that if he could've been able to teach you better control of your powers, that you wouldn't have been taken. That day that he said that you were able to sleep with Naraku and not him, he was upset. The wind tunnel had spread and he knew his life was slowly leaving him and he wanted an heir."

Kagome could see her tears and pulled her close. "It's ok, I forgive you Sango." Her finger were slowly combing through the older girl's hair as she spoke. "I understand. It was hard to believe that I could do that when I'd never been able to do anything like it before."

Sango continued to cry as she returned the miko's embrace. Miroku came in a few minutes later to see Kagome cooing to his lover. "What's wrong?" Kagome waved him over and explained what happened. Miroku said that he too was sorry and that Sango was telling the truth. That he felt everything was his fault. And that he had merely hoped there was something else to the way she escaped so he didn't feel as bad.

Kagome explained to him that she understood and opened her arms to allow him in as well. He gladly came into her arms and hugged them both as he thanked them both. It was a while later, after they calmed down, that Kagome asked them about the day they were riding Kirara. "Sango was feeling ill and couldn't walk. I had to ride to keep her on, and we couldn't get Inuyasha off. He said it was too hot to run and that he was to tired."

"Perhaps you should have shoved him off then." She said with a giggle.

The two others laughed at that as Kagome smiled amusedly. "If we ride on her again, we'll be sure to shove him off."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I got stuck on part of it, and had to write part of other stories. And now I thank the following people for reviewing on the previous chapter.

**SesshoumaruKougaNarakuFanGirl (It's all good lol.)**

**Reads-way-2-much (I have many more big words that I can use. Sadly though, I've finished Haunted Passions and am working on the sequel lol. So yeah...)**

**Christina109 (Here's the update!)**

**Music ADD (I know!)**

**WhiteDemoness11 (Lol. Obsessions aren't a good thing from what I've heard. Oh well though!)**

**Ai Megami Murasaki (I will... What's your name mean? I know 'megami' means Goddess lol.)**

**KagHieiLuver (It's all good! And thanks!)**

**Alternative Angel (Now, so am I lol. But onto the chapters! lol.)**

**OoOlady heatherOoO (Yep! Not really. Sorta... Umm... What were we talking about? Lol!)**

**madmiko (Sinuous is umm... it's supposed to mean like sinful lol!)**

**gcdv (Thanks! Here's the update!)**

**StrawberryXThief ( Yeah. ((Starts preening again)). Muahahaha! Goose feathers! Here's the update!)**

**ILoveAnime89 (I will!)**


	18. Chapter Eighteen

**Haunted Passions**

**Chapter XVIII**

**Disclaimer: **I do **NOT** own Yuyu Hakusho or Inuyasha! I wish I did, but sadly... I don't.

Let's talk telepathically!

/Hiei/

(Someone Else)

'_Kagome's powers talking to her_'

**--**

It was almost night when Hiei made it to the wolf camp. He was surprised that he didn't see Kagome anywhere. WIth that knowledge, he dropped down and walked to where he saw four children. One being Shippo. "Kit." Said child jumped up and turned to him. "Where's Kagome?"

"She went to the village around noon to help Kaede, and hasn't come back yet."

"Why hasn't anyone gone to get her?"

"Before you came, she'd often stay in the village until close to midnight."

"I'm getting her." And he vanished... At least he appeared to have. When he arrived in the village, he saw Kagome holding Sango with Kikyo at her side.

"Kikyo, help me lay her down." The older woman nodded. "I need to get back to camp in case Hiei returns."

"Wouldn't want to keep your mate waiting." Giggling, she avoided Kagome's attempt to smack her shoulder.

"You're one to talk."

"I am, Inuyasha can wait." The agreement surprised the younger miko. It ended up making her laugh.

"Well I want to be a pleasing mate, since I have such a wonderful man." Giving a bow, she received a laugh. "What, can't I call him mine? I'm sure he views me as his."

More giggling answered her. As well as the shaking of a head. "Do you think her training will be easier since you've been doing Hiei's?"

"Hopefully, but I doubt it. Hiraikotsu will probably be easier to carry than it would have been, I already know how to fight, and use the sword, so my bet is that she'll teach me other things to fight with."

"Possibly."

"At least the way of the slayer won't be destroyed." She sighed, then gave Kikyo a hug. "I wanna get back, so see you tomorrow. Night."

"Good-night Kagome"

A few minutes later, and Kagome was walking back to camp. "You're training with the slayer?"

Startled, Kagome yelped and stumbled into a tree. "Ouch." Looking to the side, she spotted Hiei, who appeared to be smirking at her. "Not funny." Pouting, she stood back up. Hiei took her into his arms and kissed her passionately. The miko's eyes slowly opened as she looked into crimson red. "Mmm... What was that for?"

"I couldn't resist." Was his simple answer as he kissed her again. When they broke apart for air this time, she was panting. "Now, are you training with the slayer?"

"Mmhmm... She wants me to be able to carry on the slayer traditions too. We had a talk about what happened." Her arms that were around him held him tight. "I'll be taking a bath soon, will you be joining me?"

"I'll meet you at the springs." And he was gone. The miko shook her head and headed to the camp to get her bag. Once there, she noticed all of the 'pups' were still awake.

"The four of you need to go to bed. You'll be bathing in the morning before we leave." All four children nodded and moved to get their bedrolls. With a smile, Kagome picked out a yukata and her bathing things. Heading toward the spring, she made it there a few minutes later. Hiei was already in the water. Moving behind a bush, she stripped and went quickly into the spring. The fire demon kept his eyes closed the entire time, so Kagome moved over and leaned against him. "I missed you."

"And I missed you." Hiei said as he kissed on her neck. "I have something for you."

"You do?" Her voice was laced with excitement and surprise as she spoke. Turning to face him, her eyes sparkled.

He laughed at her excitement. "Hai, I do." He moved to his discarded clothing and pulled something from a pocket. Taking her left hand, he kissed it. "I've heard of some of the ways humans court each other." His hand slipped a silver band onto her hand that held two rubies, one on each side of a beautiful black stone. "My courting gift for you is the human way of mating."

Kagome couldn't stop the tears from falling as she looked down at the ring on her finger. A youkai had just offered her an engagement, and she was positive that they normally hated anything to do with humans. A mating bond would tie them together more entirely than a wedding would, and he offered one to her. Eyes glimmering with unshed tears, she threw herself into his arms and kissed him. It was filled with love and passion. When they broke apart, her arms stayed around him as she refused to let him go. "Kimi o ai shitemasu Hiei!"

Her words surprised the apparition, but his response was to kiss her again. He pushed all of his love into that kiss, wanting to show her just how much he wanted her. Cared for her. Desired her. One of his hands rested on her back as the other was against the back of her neck. Her arms wrapped around his neck as her breasts pushed against his chest. The soft flesh gave against his hard muscle. They both panted for breath as the kiss was broken.

Trailing kisses along her chin, he slowly made his way to her neck. Licking and nipping, he left a few marks as she moaned at his touch. Her hands moved into his soft hair as she entangled her fingers in it. Slowly he brought his mouth back to cover hers. This time when they broke apart, Hiei turned her and leaned her back against his chest. His arms wrapped around her stomach as he began placing kisses against her neck.

The small kisses had Kagome closing her eyes as her body once again melted to his. Hiei chuckled at her actions. "I had hoped you'd like my gift."

"I have something for you as well." She gasped out. He had bit on her neck and began soothing the spot with his tongue.

"What is it?" He asked between kisses.

""A surprise." Turning, she kissed him deeply. "You'll get it tomorrow."

**--**

Kagome had awoken early to find herself in Hiei's arms. Giving off a contented sigh, she snuggled deeper into his embrace. His arms tightened around her and she looked up into his fiery crimson eyes. "I wish we could stay like this forever."

"Forever is a long time." The apparition stated while smirking.

"I'd gladly spend it with you." The miko replied. Sapphire eyes were closed as she breathed in his wonderful scent of smoke and pine. Her imagination went wild with ideas of how their scents could be intwined. How she'd truly be his then.

"Just wait. You'll be able to when I mark you." She gave a giggle and wrapped her arms around him.

Kissing him deeply, she broke off only when she needed air. Before she could say anything, Kikyo had called her down. Looking back into crimson, she smiled again and kissed him once more. "Can you help me down?" Wordlessly, he dropped from the tree and set her down. "Thanks." He gave a nod before returning to his resting place. With a smile, the younger miko moved over to the girl who called for her. "Need something?"

"Sango wants to start your training... She was just a little to scared to try to collect you from here."

Giggling and nodding, she followed the older priestess to the village. There they met Sango, who led Kagome to a clearing in Inuyasha's forest to practice. Their training lasted for hours. It was close to noon when they returned to the village. Both breathing heavily and covered in injuries. Everyone was waiting for them at the village and were shocked at their appearances. Both just smiled and continued walking as if nothing were wrong.

Sango moved to Miroku as Kagome moved to stand between Kikyo, Ayame, Hiei, Kouga, and Shippo. Both girls said only one thing. "That hurt." Everyone that heard shook their heads. Ayame however continued to look them both over. "What made these?"

"Chain scythe... I never knew I was good with one." Both other females shook their heads. "What?"

"Kagome!" Turning, they saw Sango approaching them. The wolves began growling at her, and everyone could see her wanting to shrink back. Once she reached the younger miko, she handed her hiraikotsu. "For your training."

"Thanks Sango." Kagome said as she strapped the giant bone boomerang across her back. The slayer nodded and moved back to Miroku's side. Inuyasha appeared outside of the hut and declared it was time to leave, though no one listened to him. "We're heading west." At Kagome's words, everyone began moving. The hanyou was gaping like a fish before he started glaring at her giggling form.

**--**

It had been nearly three weeks since the group had stopped at Kaede's. It was also two days away from Kagome's birthday. More importantly, however, was that Sango declared Kagome was finished with her slayer training. That meant she had to go through the slayer's right of passage. This involved getting tattooed on the eye lid. Color would correspond with your armor. So far, the miko didn't know what color she'd receive.

So she was currently sitting in an abandoned hut as her slayer friend attempted to collect all needed supplies. About half an hour later, Sango appeared with everything that was needed. A bowl was placed on a nearby table as she put something inside of it. Then she added some dye. A second bowl was also placed up there, the same things, only a different color dye this time. "Kikyo told me of something that she wants to give you. The sakura petals. I managed to get the purple dye for them, or we can do blue."

"My slayer markings will be in blue?" Sango gave a nod. "I have an idea." She then explained it, and the slayer nodded. Once that was taken care of, she sat still and kept her eyes closed. The pro taijiya began the process of marking the miko. The way of the taijiya made it so you had to go through this process to be considered true demon slayers. The tattoo color was actually an acid mixed with dye. It burnt the flesh into the color chosen for a coming of age type of deal. If you couldn't, then you couldn't be a slayer.

Two hours later, and the slayer markings were finished. Now it was time to start on her miko marking. The sakura petals took only an hour to finish. When the markings were finished, Sango handed her something to clean off the blood. Once it was gone, she proclaimed the miko to look even more wonderful and presented her with a black cat-suit and blue armor. Sango then went outside as Kagome pulled the outfit on.

Finding it to be skintight, she struggled a little. Next she pulled the armor on. It wasn't long before she called Sango back inside. The slayer smiled with teary eyes as she looked at the younger girl. Kagome was then led outside where Sango and Shippo awaited her. The kit was the one who approached her. "Miroku and I made this for you momma. With my magic and his holy powers, we were able to cast a spell on the weapons and turn them into charms on this bracelet."

Smiling happily, the miko accepted it. Placing it on her wrist, she tried taking hiraikotsu off. Once it was detached, it turned full sized immediately. "It's wonderful!"

"Hai! You can add weapons to it as well! You just need to spell them, which Miroku will teach you!" The kit stated excitedly.

"Hai. Well now it's time for the others to see." Kagome said as she moved to head for the village.

"If momma heals them, they'll stay like that, right?"

Miroku looked to be in thought for a moment. "They should."

"Try healing yourself then momma!"

"Ok." Closing her eyes, she called forth her healing to rid herself of the pain and the blood. If the little wounds were healed, then they wouldn't bleed. Nor would they be tender. Once that was done, she was led to the village. There waited the inus, the wolves, and Hiei. Arriving at the village, they found everyone waiting for them. With a shy smile, Kagome stepped out from behind Miroku and slowly twirled around. "How do I look?"

"Wonderful!" Two inu pups chimed.

"Beautiful!" Spoke the human girl.

"Amazing!" All of the wolves agreed.

"What the hell's different?"

"Sit boy." **Thud!!**

"I think you look gorgeous." Kikyo said with a warm smile.

"Hn." /You look sexy./ A bright red blush appeared on the miko's face as she started to find the ground interesting. She could hear chuckling in her mind because of her actions. /Perhaps I should have you wear that later tonight for me./ That statement caused her to turn a deeper shade of red.

**--**

A dark night sky showed clearly through the evening. Stars twinkled in the heavens and the moon glowed a beautiful white. But nothing compared to the beauty of the woman in the springs. Black hair was splayed out against the rocks as her moonlit skin seemed to float just below the water. Though the spring appeared to be transparent, it kept the flesh from being in view. All it gave was a tantalizing sight. Luscious red lips pouted as the eyes were closed. Purple sakura petals with blue tips were on the crown of her head. On her brow. Blue covered her lids as the color complimented her skin tone.

The woman in the waters appeared to be a fallen angel. The beauty of a vixen, no, a goddess. More amazing though, was the power that floated around her. It was raw and unyielding. Tamed, yet not mastered. There were massive amounts, but it went unfelt. This was strange since the woman appeared to be radiating it. This young woman was a powerful priestess, yet no one knew. Not even she knew of her full potential.

Startlingly blue eyes snapped open as she sensed someone approach. Realizing whom it is, she relaxed her body and began floating just below the surface once again. Releasing her white energy, she allowed it to go and swirl around him. The sight she made caused his breath to hitch as he looked at her womanly physique. With her power wrapped around him, she could even feel his body tense with desire.

With him so close, it left her body excited for what was to come. She was afraid of what was to come, but she wanted to do this. It was time to set her fears aside, and show the man she wanted how much she loved him. This time, when her eyes slowly opened to look upon him, they were a deeper blue. She saw that his eyes were slightly wide, she could see his desire for her, and she could tell he wanted her also."Hiei... Join me?"

He said no words, merely nodded and began to strip. This time, Kagome did not close her eyes. This time, she drank in the sight of his body completely. Though she had a blush on her face. The apparition was in the water a minute or two later. Moving, she quickly went to him and leaned against his muscled body. She ran her fingers along his toned flesh. To her it felt like steel wrapped in silk. The skin was soft, but the muscle hard. What amazed her, was that it was all hers. _**He**_ was all _**hers**_! And she planned to keep him... Forever.

His arms slid around her middle and held her close. She could feel his member throbbing against her leg. Kissing him deeply, she poured all of her feelings for him into it. He kissed back with just as must passion, lust, and most importantly... love. When she pulled away from him, she began kissing along his chest. "Hiei..."

"Hmm...?" He questioned as he groaned. Her tongue and teeth were playing with one of his nipples. Hardening it and making it stand erect as she nibbled on it, then soothed it with licks. Then she trailed kisses over to the other one and gave it the same treatment.

"Do you still want to mate me?" She asked between nips and licks.

He was groaning once again, and he had to fight against his instincts that wanted to come out. They wanted him to claim her. The question she asked didn't help his internal battle either. "Hai..."

Returning her mouth to his, she kissed him deeply. Breaking it, she started trailing kisses along his jaw and up to his sensitive ear. "Then make me yours."

**--**

Will I write a lemon for this, or will I not? Hmm... Oh,

**Kimi o ai shitemasu **means I love you... but more like you and only you hold my heart.

And now a special thanks to the following people for reviewing the previous chapter.

**KagHieiLuver (Thanks.)**

**StrawberryXThief (Just a little.)**

**Music ADD (She should.)**

**Kidnapped by a Demon (I will.)**

**Sabrina1204 (They're starting to!)**

**WhiteDemoness11 (Yeah...)**

**Alternative Angel (Yep.)**

**OoOlady heatherOoO (I'll be updating them all next week!)**

**Reads-way-2-much (There are 20, then the sequel.)**

**SesshoumaruKougaNarakuFanGirl (People were complaining about Sango and Miroku, so I had them make up.)**

**Mya Uzo (I wasn't going to forgive them originally.)**

**Ebony Cassandra selene Riddle (I'm going to try to make them longer.)**

**Christina109 (I will.)**

**shadow miko (I will.)**

**fox in the darkness night (Thanks, and I will.)**

**kinky-kitsune (I will.)**

**Amelia Rose22 (I'll try to!)**

**Tsuki no Echo (Lol, thanks!)**


	19. Chapter Nineteen

**Haunted Passions**

**Chapter XIX**

**Disclaimer: **I do **NOT** own Yuyu Hakusho or Inuyasha! I wish I did, but sadly... I don't.

Let's talk telepathically!

/Hiei/

(Someone Else)

'_Kagome's powers talking to her_'

* * *

The morning sun shone over the horizon as the group began to wake. A young miko moved slowly through the group and gently woke the 'pups'. Two of the females woke and rushed from the group. They still had morning sickness, but with the young miko's help it only came _in the morning_. Once the pups were up, they were led to the nearby spring to bathe in. An hour later saw all four pups back in camp and everyone was ready to leave.

Food was eaten while they were gone, and the miko had taken food with her for the four children. So, a few moments later and they were traveling once again. Kagome, today, was wearing a beautiful red fighting kimono. It's color symbolizing her happiness. The four pups surrounded her as they walked through the forest they were currently in. Ayame noticed it first. Her eyes sparkled brighter than she'd ever seen them, her smile seemed so beautiful and bright, she simply seemed more lively. The she-wolf made her way to the beautiful young miko. "Did something happen between you and Hiei last night?"

"That's what I want to know." Kouga came up and was behind the two. "But by the way it seems, nothing happened. Otherwise I doubt he'd let me this close to you."

The wolf's words caused Kagome to start giggling. Slowly her hand moved to the top of her kimono and pulled it aside as her other hand moved her thick hair out of the way. Both demons gasped as they saw the mating mark. "He gave me allowances for now. I can be near you (she pointed to the male wolf), the children, any of the females, and Sesshoumaru. Just none of said males, besides the children, can touch me."

"I think that's fair." Ayame said. "Especially since you just mated last night?" It was more a question of timing, so Kagome answered with a nod. "Kouga..." The she-wolf began sweetly. "Have Ginta and Hakkaku help you watch the children. I'm calling Sango and Kikyo for some girl talk."

The male wolf nodded and ushered the kids back to play with the wolves. Ayame called the older miko and the slayer back to them. "What is it?" They both asked curiously.

"Kagome's mated now!"

The she-wolf's words had the other two women gasping and looking at her. Questions of when, where, how was it, and if he was caring, loving, or rough. "That... is none of your business." Her smile never wavered, and soon her mind was drifting off to what happened last night.

_**Flashback**_

"Then make me yours."

Startled crimson looked into her deep blue as he tried to make sure he understood. "Are you sure you're ready?"

"Hai. I want to be yours." Her eyes sparkled with love and desire. Hiei could clearly see the truth in her words.

Giving a true smile, he began kissing a trail to her chest. "Then mine you'll be." He teased both of her rose colored buds to hard peaks. She was gasping at the sensations. Her back arched into his mouth when he began suckling. A trail of kisses was made down to her curls, the only stop was to swirl his tongue in her navel. The action received another gasp. Her nether lips were already moist. His earlier actions having turned her on further. Raising her gently, he moved her further onto the bank.

Her taste was delicious as he drank from her. The taste of honey and cinnamon drove him crazy. But he soon had her reaching her first high. White spots danced along her vision, and he quickly moved up her body and sheathed himself. He feel of him entering her deliciously tight and hot sheath had her coming again. Her inner muscles contracted around her as he began moving.

His pace was slow and sensuous, but his kisses were hard and passionate. Once again he drove her to another high, but this time he would fall into oblivion with her. Moans were escaping her throat as she writhed beneath him. Never had she thought it could feel this good. Her arms were wrapped around his back, and she arched into him. Pressing her breasts into his muscled chest. He groaned at the feelings.

Crimson red and ocean blue surrounded Hiei as deep purple, stunning pink, pure white, and sapphire blue swirled around Kagome. Their energies were melding, mixing together. Green began swirling around Hiei as the jagan opened and awoke. It too wished to be a part of her. Dark black also came into play, as the yet to be finished attack chose one worthy of it's protection.

They all became one as Hiei's eyes turned blood red, his instincts at the surface. Kagome herself was having difficulties with control over her powers. Finally she gave up and white exploded through her vision. A glistening barrier surrounded them as her energy burst through. Her sapphire orbs turned stunning silver as the power within her all thrummed to life. Her hands also glowed a brilliant silver with her powers.

Moments later she reached her peak. Her orgasm ran through her and her world went black. Hiei came with a roar and sunk his fangs into the pulse point on her neck. Blood flowed into his mouth as he injected his youki into her. Her blood tasted strongly of cinnamon, and his body now thrummed with undeniable power. A burning sensation on his back went unnoticed. Instead, he entered her mind and allowed one word to ring through. /_**MINE!**_/

(All yours.) Was replied a few minutes later with a happy sigh. When he tried to move, her hold on him tightened. (Mine.) Snuggling closer to him, she refused to let him go anywhere. (Please stay.)

/Forever./

Minutes later, Kagome began kissing him again. So they continued coming together through the night. She didn't sleep, but she did rest for a little while. Rested against his chest with a happy smile. (I love you... koibito.)

/And I you, koishii./

_**End Of Flashback**_

"With that smile and that far away look, I'd say she had a wonderful night." Ayame said just as Kagome returned to the present.

"Well... yes, I did." Her face reddened further as they smiled knowingly at her. "What?"

"Nothing." Sango said while giggling. "Which way did he mate you?"

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked as she cocked her head to the side.

"Did he use his ice or his fire side? Possibly he chose both?"

"Explain the differences." Kagome stated. "Cause I have no clue what you're talking about."

"Well, there is a chance he doesn't know either." They didn't notice, but Hiei was listening into their conversation now. "His fire side would mate like most other species, except a few differences. When he pushes his youki into your mark, it makes it so he can channel his powers through your body. So say he's warded and your in danger, he can force it out through your mark and you're immune to it. You'll both attain some of the others abilities to an extent.

So Hiei will be immune to any powers you have, and you'll be immune to any powers he has. Now, his ice side is where he would bind your souls together. It requires a blood exchange while both of you allow your auras to surround you. It binds you together forever. It's also said to be really painful if one of you dies, but it'll lead you both back to each other when one or both are reborn."

"Sounds romantic." Ayame stated. "Why wouldn't he know about it?"

Sango shook her head. "It's the koorime way. Since they're all female they need some way to reproduce without men. The bond allows them that. Their soul mate can, on certain occasions, send the right energy into their mate and create a child. It's why koorime appear to be carbon copies of each other. If Hiei was indeed thrown from the island than he wouldn't have been told about it. I know because sometimes slayers had to travel to their island. I myself never went, and I only know that it's in the far north."

"It is?" Ayame asked curiously. "I'll have to ask gramps about it. He should know, since he's the ruler."

"Sango," having gotten the slayer's attention, the youkai taijiya miko continued. "How is that mating bond performed?"

"Assuming you mated the fire way, I'd say you already completed the bond, you just need the ritual. A cut is placed over the heart and across the right palm. He'd put his palm on the cut over your heart and you'd do the same to him. Your auras would meld together after that. That's all I know about it."

"Ok." The young miko said. Suddenly she stopped.

"What is it?" The three other females asked.

Her eyes flicked over to Sango before she spoke. "A jewel shard." The slayer tensed, realizing why she was glanced at. After a moment of thought, she called the fire neko. They all shouted, asking where she was going, but she ignored them. Answering only Hiei through their link. Her plan was to save Kohaku. She felt that Hiei had decided to follow her, but she didn't care. Before they reached where the boy was, Kagome jumped into one of the trees. Kirara transformed and landed on her shoulder as she managed to move through the branches. When they could see the boy, he appeared to be looking for something. Noticing that his eyes weren't blank, she quietly landed behind him. "Kohaku."

The boy spun around and looked at her. "Kagome, right?"

That surprised the miko. "You have your memories?"

"Hai." He said sadly. "Naraku doesn't know. I've had them for years."

Kagome nodded as she looked the boy over. "Sango misses you." The boy now looked away. "I might be able to free you," his head snapped back up as he looked at her in amazed shock. "Will you let me try?"

The boy gave a nod, and Kagome called upon her powers. Blue engulfed them as she powered up. Healing poured into the boy as she tried removing the shard from his back. Her power was feeding into him, trying to stop and purify the miasma being released and save his life. A barrier lay around the shard, hoping to stop or kill her. Power backlashed at her, leaving deep cuts on her body. The scent of blood heavily laced through the air as Kohaku began screaming in pain.

Soon the entire group was in the clearing, but no one could get near the two. The blue energy had formed a sphere shaped barrier. The children were worried, and so was Sango. Both her friend and her brother were within the sphere. When the energy dissipated about an hour later, Kagome appeared with Kohaku in her arms. A shikon shard in one hand, the other was threading through the boy's hair. That probably wasn't the smartest thing to do as the boy was actually eighteen.

Because of that little fact, she found herself whisked away from him and being checked over by Hiei. She gave him a tired smile. "I did it... I saved Sango's little brother." Passing out a few minutes later, Hiei could do nothing but hold her. Ayame came to him a moment later to help him with her wounds.

"She's just exhausted..." Turning her green eyes back to the miko she mumbled "not that I can blame her."

The group ended up moving a little ways to another clearing to make camp. Kikyo easily erected a barrier around them so they'd know if anyone approached. It was nightfall before Kohaku woke up. He moved towards Kagome, but stopped when he heard growling. Looking around, he spotted Hiei glaring at him from a tree. Turning back to Kagome, he smiled slightly. "I wanted to thank you, and obviously you're not awake. I'll come back later."

**--**

The two were relaxing in the spring. Warm water soothed her aching flesh. Kagome was pressed against Hiei's chest, having woken just shy of midnight. Snuggling deeper into his embrace, she breathed in his scent. "Hiei...?"

"Hai?" He nuzzled into her hair and breathed in her scent. His own was laced through it.

"D-did you hear what Sango told me earlier? About how your mother's people mate?" Her eyes were closed and she kept her face impassive.

"Hai."

"Did you... know about it?"

"No." He said as he kissed her neck and shoulders.

"What do you think of it then?" She asked softly.

Her body was quickly turned so that she was facing Hiei. His crimson gaze was so intense that she gasped at the emotion she saw. "If you wish to tie your soul to mine, I'd be glad to, koishii." He nipped his mark to emphasize his words, eliciting a gasp from the woman in his arms. "You are mine." Possessiveness laced his voice, and Kagome was actually happy to hear it.

"Of course I am. Yours and yours alone."

There was a gentleness in his touch as he leaned down and captured her lips. Things were taken slowly, but he stopped before it progressed to more. Using what he'd heard from Sango, and from the slight details he knew, he performed the bond. They could both feel as their souls entwined. The shared kiss sent many emotions through them both. For the first time, Hiei spoke the words that Kagome had always longed to hear. "I love you, Kagome."

Sapphire eyes glistened with unshed tears, as she looked into his beautiful crimson eyes. "I love you too!" Happiness was clear within her voice as she attacked his lips with her own. They made love, coming together slowly. Kagome erected a barrier around them and the spring. Before they fell to sleep in each others arms, the miko whispered something. "Don't leave me."

Hiei nuzzled into her hair with one word. "Never." Kissing the crown of her head, he settled in to sleep. Her scent surrounded him as he allowed himself sleep.

* * *

Hmm... What should I do? Well, I should thank people for reviewing on the previous chapter. I thank you all!

**CrystinaLuciaKarah (Lol, lemon lovers.)**

**KagHieiLuver (I just love cliff hangers!)**

**Music ADD (Yep!)**

**WhiteDemoness11 (Lol.)**

**OoOlady heatherOoO (Of course I do! This fiction wouldn't be good without a main character lemon.)**

**Lovelywitch (lol.)**

**blueflame87 (I did... of course.)**

**SesshoumaruKougaNarakuFanGirl (Yup! lol.)**

**Reads-way-2-much (Yep, soon. I actually have had all the chapters done. I'm actually already working on the sequel lol.)**

**tina123 (Thanks.)**

**Kimarya (I can't let you fall, so here.)**

**Raine44354 (Yep... A slayer.)**

**shadow miko (I will.)**

**Alternative Angel (Yes he is.)**

**xXMCRangelXx (I love cliff hangers. Hmm... Guess I'll get something to exorcize you with.)**

**ILoveAnime89 (Of course I needed a lemon!)**

**LadySorrow1121 (I know I'm evil, but at least I'm not after world domination... yet.)**

**angeltsuki (Here ya go! ((Huggles you back)) Thanks for the compliments.)**


	20. Chapter Twenty

**Haunted Passions**

**Chapter XX**

**Disclaimer: **I do **NOT** own Yuyu Hakusho or Inuyasha! I wish I did, but sadly... I don't.

Let's talk telepathically!

/Hiei/

(Someone Else)

'_Kagome's powers talking to her_'

* * *

They had stopped for a short break in a village. Shippo, Rin, Yoshirou, and Isamu accompanied Sango, Miroku, Ayame, Kirara, Kohaku, Kikyo, and Kagome into the village. Miroku left them shortly after to return to the group when all of the females and Kohaku threatened to kill him if he groped one more girl. Kohaku was in his normal haori and dark purple hakama. A sword was strapped on his side as he stayed protectively close to the group. He was not about to leave any of them, which they all seemed to realize as they had been staying together.

They were until Kagome began feeling slightly ill. The strong scent of rotting meat was permeating through the air. Kikyo and Sango were also feeling ill, and the demons wanted to get away from it. So the group was separated leaving Kohaku with the children. Rin clung to him and Shippo as the two inu huddled behind them. "Let's get back to the group. If nothing else, we'll send one of our demons, besides Inuyasha, after the girls."

All children nodded and Kohaku led their small group from the village. When they got there, all of them appeared in front of them. "Where are the girls?" Miroku asked as he looked around.

"Three of them are probably getting sick, not sure about Ayame. We came across the strong smell of rotting meat and it seemed to nauseate Kagome-sama, Kikyo, and Sango. It also got to Ayame. They bolted before we knew what was happening." Kohaku said calmly.

"We're ok." A voice called from the woods. "Kagome can't seem to quit getting sick though." The red headed she-wolf appeared.

Minutes later a very pale Kagome also appeared. "I can too." She seemed very clammy, Sango and Kikyo seemed almost as bad when they appeared. "I just don't feel well." Hiei was at her side in a second, which was a very good thing as she had just fainted.

Even though she still felt ill also, Kikyo quickly moved to her side to look her over. Brown eyes widened in shock as she looked down at the younger woman. A small gasp escaped. "What is it?" Ayame and Sango asked at the same time.

"She's pregnant..." The miko whispered.

Her words left everyone shocked. Kohaku came out of it first. "How come no one sensed it then?"

"She never dropped the spell." At the confused and curious looks she got, she explained. "She'd cast a spell to hide umm... an unwanted scent. Since she never removed it, it hid the change in her scent that would signal her pregnancy." Then she grumbled about Kagome not having morning sickness. Ayame snickered at her grumbling as Sango also joined in.

The group decided that they should move on since it was still early. Sango and Kikyo would ride on Kirara until they felt a little better, and Hiei would carry Kagome. Which is why she awoke snuggled in his embrace as he moved through the trees. Her body tensed till she realized where she was... or at least **who** she was with. "Hiei?"

/You're pregnant./ He told her mentally.

A gasp escaped her lips as tears formed. (I'm pregnant! I carry your child?)

/Hai./ He said, feeling relieved. When he scented her tears, he was afraid that she didn't want to be pregnant. But her voice in his mind was happy.

(I love you!) Happiness radiated off of her entire being as her arms wrapped tightly around him.

**/\**

**/\\**

**/--\\**

**\\--/**

**\\/**

**\/**

Hours later saw them at camp. The apparition sat in one of the trees as Kagome walked out of camp. It was funny really. She had managed to gain the love of a powerful demon. It was funny because their love was forbidden, just like his parents. A demon and a priestess were an unheard of match. But then again, it happened with Kikyo and Inuyasha. Her hand moved to her stomach where she could now sense the growing new life. Apparently she was a month along.

Her thoughts turned to the final battle. In her hands was the book that could tell her what happened. Taking a deep breath, she opened it to the legend of the shikon. However, she could not force herself to read it. _I'll read it later._ She promised herself as she closed the book. Tucking the book into her kimono, she pulled out her necklace. From it, hung the nearly completed shikon. If she was right, only five shards remained. Though she still needed to collect Kouga's and attach Kohaku's. That meant that only two shards were missing.

With this in mind, she moved back to camp. Was on the edge, she waved the wolf demon over. Apparently no one cared, since no one seemed to notice. Once they were out of hearing range of most the demons, Kagome turned to him. "I need your shards."

The wolf demon looked at her in surprise. "Why?"

"I only need two more shards after I fuse yours and Kohaku's to complete the jewel." She said simply. He nodded and leaned over to take them out, but she stopped him. "Let me." At his questioning look, she smiled. "I can make it so you retain the power for your speed." Nodding, he gave her a smile as she called the shards from his legs.

It was a few minutes later that she stood with them in her hands. Pulling out the pink jewel, she slowly fused the pieces together. Once that was done, a strange feeling overcame her. Blue eyes suddenly widened as she looked around frantically. "What is it?"

Turning, she quickly wrapped her arms around his neck. "Take me to camp! We need to get there quickly." Though he was stunned, he nodded and lifted her into his arms and took off in a funnel of wind. They appeared in the middle of camp and Hiei started growling. The miko seemed not to care though as she took off to her things the moment the wolf set her down.

"What's going on?" Ayame asked as she appeared next to her mate.

"I don't know. She had me let her take my shards to fuse them with the rest. Once she was done, she seemed zoned out then asked me to get her here quickly."

"You all need to prepare to fight." The miko said as she popped into the bushes to change. "The jewel showed me what's on it's way."

"What do you mean wench?" Inuyasha growled out.

"I mean that Naraku's on his way, and he's bringing **all** of his army and incarnations!"

"Fuck!" The hanyou swore as he spread out his senses. Sesshoumaru, Hiei, and Kouga did the same thing. They all felt the shielded approach. Kohaku moved into bushes on the other side of the clearing in order to change into his slayer outfit. Kagome appeared in her own slayer outfit with her bracelet around her wrist, a bow and arrows slung across her back, and a sword at her hip. Sango had also disappeared to change into her slayer outfit. Though all she had to do was pull off her kimono, tie up her hair, and put on her armor. The black cat-suit was already on.

Since they were close to Edo, Kagome commanded Au Un to carry the four children to the village. Jaken was commanded to go with them as well. The younger miko quickly moved to the red headed she-wolf's side. "Promise me something?"

"What is it Kagome?"

"If anything happens to me... take care of Shippo."

The she-wolf looked at the miko with wide eyes. "Nothing will happen to you, and if you did wouldn't that be Hiei's job?"

"Hiei, I doubt, would do it. And I may be taken back to the future. Naraku has the final shards. The last two. Sesshoumaru can raise him if he wishes, but I want him to be taken care of. Promise me?"

"I promise." The she-wolf said solemnly as she nodded. "Shippo will be taken care of, but nothing will happen to you."

Hiei appeared at her side a moment later. Kagome wrapped her arms around him and held him close. "Remember your promise." When he looked questioningly at her, she smiled. "To find me in my time if I'm taken."

"I'll remember." And he kissed her passionately, not caring who was watching.

**/\**

**/\\**

**/--\\**

**\\--/**

**\\/**

**\/**

Not two hours later, and they were engaged in a horrible battle. Blood coated the ground in rivers. Demons continued to advance on the group, and they all failed to kill their targets. Kagome was doing pretty well, but she, Kikyo, and Sango were told to stay towards the back. Kohaku was with them, taking out any enemies who got too close. Kagome stood a little away from them as she allowed her aura to thrum around her.

She was using her own hiraikotsu to take out demons that were farther away. Naraku had yet to appear in the fight, and not many incarnations were there either. After catching her weapon, the miko charged it with her ki and let it loose. When it returned, they heard a scream tear through the battle field. Demons were being sucked into the wind tunnel, but the winds were strengthening rapidly. That's when the young woman realized what was happening. Miroku's wind tunnel had ripped open!

Shrinking her weapon and clipping it back to her bracelet, she made a run for her friend. Others tried to stop her, but she evaded them. A bracelet on her right arm was pulled off as she murmured a spell. The beads took on a silver glow as she raced toward the monk. Lunging forward, she knocked him over and managed to bind the wind tunnel shut. Her body took on a silver glow as she began to fight the dark magic in his palm. A shimmering barrier encircled them as she did so.

When the barrier dropped ten minutes later, a youkai taijiya miko and a houshi stood there. The latter had grim determination as the previous stood with a positively evil smile. The demons that faced her ran upon seeing it, but they didn't make it far. She was ticked, and they would all die. No one takes her friends from her! Her powers surged around her as the silver flecks in her eyes hardened, turning her eyes silver. Faint blue stripes appeared on her cheeks. Twin stripes like Sesshoumaru's.

With this, the battle began anew. Kagome stayed in the middle of the battle. They were all fighting as hard as they could. The combined powers of all on the battlefield floated through the air. It caused the atmosphere to grow heavy, making it hard to breathe. The army was half dead when Naraku and the rest of his incarnations appeared. He was laughing at them as he sent tentacles at everyone. Kagome had been destroying a demon, and ended up being pierced through the chest by a tentacle.

Everyone gasped because of this. Blood flowed from the wound as all demons on their side, but Inuyasha's, eyes tinted red. Silver eyes dulled slightly, but life filled them once more as she managed to grab the shards from the chest she was pulled against. "Bitch!" Naraku roared as he saw the mating mark on her shoulder. He threw her at the demon army.

Her eyes glazed over as the two shards she stole joined with the jewel. Hiei raced towards her and managed to catch her. A pale hand reached up and caressed his cheek. "I love you... Hiei... Koibito... I'm... Forever Yours."

He nuzzled into her neck before moving his mouth to hers in a searing kiss. "I love you too, Kagome. My Koishii, my mate." The battle was still going on around them as her form started to fade. Her eyes closed as she took her last breath and her body disappeared. Rage filled the forbidden child now. Powerful rage. His eyes glowed a blood red as he turned to face Naraku. His aura pulsed around him, causing everyone to look at him.

A deadly smirk crossed his lips as he looked over his enemy. Black flames began to lick his frame as he took a step toward the kurohanyou. The evil half demon's eyes widened in fear as he took in the sight of the powerful demon moving towards him. Raw and untamed power surrounded the demon. Even his allies stepped back from him in fear. None wishing to be harmed for being in his way.

They all could feel his anger and his pain at losing Kagome. And all because of a stupid human who wanted power. A human who lusted after that which he could not have. The dark flames shot forth and engulfed the hanyou as he screamed in agony. More flames shot out and destroyed the infant that carried Naraku's heart. Making it so the half-breed could not revive himself. The hybrid then turned to the army that was trying to escape, but he would not allow that. No. Raising his hands, his power shot forth. Dark energy swirled around the air as his power destroyed all in it's path.

His allies looked at him with awe and respect as the enemy showed nothing but fear. Though those on his side feared him slightly, they did not show it. Shippo, however, would show no fear at all when he saw him in the village. Even after hearing of what the demon had done. The kit could only cry and hold onto Ayame. Sesshoumaru stated that he would train the kit when he turned sixteen. Said kit nodded and left with the wolves.

Hiei disappeared shortly after that, not wanting to be in the company of humans. It was a human who was responsible for his mate's death. A human man that he had once tried to kill. He had finally killed him, but he lost the woman he gave his heart to, and his unborn child. So he made his name even more famous. Making sure that everyone would fear him.

The others moved on, but never forgot their miko friend who died. The one whom they all loved. Inuyasha didn't seem to care much on it though. Miroku and Sango had many children. Their firstborn was a son, whom they named Tsukiyomi. Kikyo had a son as well. They named him Inutaishou after Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru's father. Years later, Kohaku married Rin after receiving permission from Sesshoumaru.

* * *

This is the last chapter of Haunted Passions. I will be writing a sequel though! I'll let you know when I get it up! I wanted to make this longer, but I had a few setbacks and ended up hurrying it slightly. Hopefully the next part will be longer. Now a special thanks to the people who reviewed the previous chapter!

**KagHieiLuver (Thanks. I hope you enjoy this chapter as well, because it's the last one of this story.)**

**Hotshorty (Thanks.)**

**Music ADD (Hehehe…)**

**angeltsuki (Lol.)**

**Kimarya (I'm finishing the quest lol.)**

**IloveAnime89 (Here's the final update.)**

**WhiteDemoness11 (Glad you liked it.)**

**Alternative Angel (Ah… I haven't actually looked at this story in sometime, but he should be able to sense it.)**

**tina123 (Thanks.)**

**Reads-way-2-much (Yep, and here it is.)**

**OoOlady heatherOoO (Well thank-you!)**

**Ebony Cassandra selene Riddle (Here's the update!)**

**zoey tamagachi (Here you go!)**

**Mya Uzo (Lol.)**

**hermione (I'll try to!)**

**Evil RULZ (Here's the update!)**

**Shinsei Tonbo (I will!)**

**Dark Angelic Messenger (Thanks.)**

**LittlePsychoBunnys (Thanks for the compliments on my work!)**

**wolfsaver-lady (You're welcome!)**

**midnight kagome (Maybe!)**

**Devil-Babe-911 (I can take a look, and here's a hint… I just tried dying my hair pink, though _it was_ temporary dye. And pointy objects don't scare me lol.)**

**DkWolves (Here's the update!)**

**Now there's one last thing that I have to say to all of you, I will post an author's note on this chapter to let you all know when I've started posting the sequel!**

* * *


	21. Author's Note

**Forever Yours**

**Disclaimer: **I do **NOT** own Yuyu Hakusho or Inuyasha! I wish I did, but sadly... I don't.

The long awaited sequel is now up and started. The sequel is called Forever Yours. Now no killing me for taking so long to get it started, as I HAVE posted the beginning.


	22. Author Note II

If you care please copy, sign and post this.

Petition:

I, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that (I believe) violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in it's original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

(Personal: I do have lemons in my stories.)

forum. fanfiction topic/111772/63683250/1/#63698621

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

tstoldt

Mystic 6 tailed Naruto

ElementalMaster16

Dark Vizard447

Darth Void Sage of the Force

Shiso no Kitsune

The Sinful

Kage640

Ihateheroes

swords of twilight

Kyuubi16

darthkamon

narutodragon

bunji the wolf

Cjonwalrus

Killjoy3000

blueexorist

White Whiskey

Ying the Nine Tail Fox

Gin of the wicked smile

tstoldt

The wolf god Fenri

JazzyJ09

sleepers4u

The Unknown 007

Gallantmon228

MKTerra

Gunbladez19

Forgottenkami

RHatch89

SoulKingonCrack

Dreadman75

Knives91

The Lemon Sage

Dark Spidey

VioletTragedies

Eon The Cat of Shadows

kazikamikaze24

animegamemaster6

LLOYDROCKS

demented-squirrel

swords of dawn

The Immoral Flame

blueexorist

Challenger

Shywhitefox

drp83

Bethrezen

Dragon6

bellxross

unweymexicano

The First Kitsukage

kingdom219

brown phantom

littleking9512

kurokamiDG

Auumaan

FrancineBlossom

BDG420

Her Dark Poet

bloodrosepsycho

Shen an Calhar

NarutoMasterSage4040

Masamune X23

Kuromoki

Sliver Lynx

devilzxknight86

Unis Crimson

Zero X Limit

SinX. Retribution

reven228

JAKdaRIPPER

Third Fang

IRAssault

Grumpywinter

absolutezero001

Single Silver Eye

animekingmike

Daniel Lynx

zerohour20xx

arturus

Silvdra-Zero

YoukoTaichou

Leonineus

Aragon Potter

Kur0Kishi

Aznpuffyhair

IsealShisarakage

Uzunaru999

Dark-Knight

fearme80

Devilsummoner666

slicerness

Toa Naruto

Soleneus

kagedoragon

dansama92

KamenRiderNexus

Captive Crimson

KyuubiiLover27

MozillaEverer

4rm36uy

ebm6969

Repiece

phantomshadowdragon

Colonel Eagle

Timothy1988

ShadowZenith

awsm125

The Purple Critic

Darkepyon

Zombyra

brickster409

ChaosSonic1

Leaf Ranger

SoulEmbrace2010

Oni Shin

Silverknight17

Specter637

HunterBerserkerWolf

shadow-red0

The Roaming Shadow

bucketbot

AvalonNakamura

Avacii

Maxwell Gray

Silvdra-zero

Arashi walker

Lord of Daemons

Lord Anime

CloudRed1988

forestscout

The Lost Mana

Red Warrior of Light

TUAOA MORRISTOFOX

Mr. Alaska

Swagnilla-Ice-1985

MugetsuIchigo

bloodlust002

Nerverean

Kage Biju

JK10

OBSERVER01

MistressWinowyll

Count Kulalu

ronin504

ted009

Ralmidaz

lederra

Lost my shoe in Sheol

ToyHaunter

Hiyami

PuckReathof

demonsinger

konomu-Imout

LOVEMANGA AND DRARRY

yuseiko-chan

Elvira-baba

Icecce

iampieman

Ultimabloodblade

Gintoki

kumar9900

DemonAngel of Ice

dragon-cloud16

Harute Haptism

the green ace of clubs

Assassin King of Masyaf

Flame-Fist-Ace

Lucifer's Remnants

Story Reader 97

kniznik

NARUHAREM FOREVA

NHunter

Angry Hamster

Kouken Tenshi

Yume Saint-Clair

Oo-chan

jojo(non inscrit)

gaia (pas inscrit)

Estelle Uzumaki

Melana76

onarluca

Xanara

odvie

archiemouse

Fenrir the vicious

taj14

c i am a dragon

God Emperor Of GAR-halla

Warrior of Olympus

Xxfreefallangelxx

BituMAN

shadowcub

acepro Evolution

ScorpinokXV

Hunter200007

kyo anime

Nysk

Killeraction49

Storylover213

arya19

irvanthedamned

Kiranos

KingKidBadAss

nimb09

Paladeus

Orange-Fuzz-Ball

Kakkyou no Yami

Burning Truth

DrunkManSquakin

cabel1972

dynomike88

Tolotos

Hansi Rahl

Rekmond

Farmer Kyle

You-Lack-BadAssery

Silverscale

Cloud75JC

GunnerRyuu

Kurogane7

Raja-Ulat

DragonMasterFlex

Saphire Quill

shadowzefover5

Highvalour

Rinoti

2ndsly

guardianmaster4

Godlykiller2

munesanzune

DarkghostX

w1p

Lord Arkan

Xahn777

T3Ko

Dragon Man 180

Alia-Jevs

Fayneir

Ookami Ousama

Asdfth12

Burning Lights

EternalBlizzardOfSwords66

eltigre221

Jarjaxle

HinaGuy749

Great Vampire-Shinso

Harute Haptism

Oxyxoon

high lord mage

FatalCrimsonScion

Starfire99

Doombreed

AdamantiumTP

NightInk

Wrathkal

Firedamaged

God Emperor of GAR-halla

xArtehx

Kapola Nuva

HunterAzrael

anime-death-angel

sabery

Bahamutzero94

Soul Painted Black

Infinite Freedome

Rodneysao

Shatsuka

jm1681

Ookami88

Akira Strider

empresskitsune

KitsuneGirl021

KagomeGirl021

Joey Blaq

Nex Caedes

Billy Buyo

lite spirit

CelticReaper

fullhouses

Felur

TitaniumWyvern

NeonZangetsu

LargerSnowdevil

I'm Yu

Define Incompetent

Caw-Raven

BackwardsHazard

lord Martiya

Umashido

pokemoncosmoking

sjghostwriter18

scout360pyro

taintedloki

MtSarx

kumar9900

TehIrishBrony

Uzumaki Crossover

Etsukazu no Kitsune

Ranger-kit

rts515

Soulblazer87

Kamigawa Nagamaki

F Archer

us4gi-ch4n

Shirabaka Tenji

Spear-of-the-doomed

Painsake

Ben1987

Spartan Ninja

dante5986

Victoriousvillian

Sage of Eyes

Boomerbambam

YosoNoAkuma

Megaman88

Angry Hamster

Warden of the Runes

Kiyoi

Silverstonedragon

Akane Mosoa

Cryofthewolf

Culebra del Sol

HouseMD93

Doc. K-9

dracon867

Moka Mcdowell

VGZ

Oirarana

Nightmares Around Winter

chuck17

Son Of A Wolf

Daniel Lynx

Sibjisibdi

sleepwhenyourdead1989

BackwardsHazard

Hunter200007

Zagger the Bloody Angel

Zen Rinnegan

Duochanfan

alice the noble

Zagger the Bloody Angel

BRD man

nano101

ShotgunWilly

EternalKnight219

deadak

Idiote

AkumaKami64

loki0191

konoha's Nightmare

zrodethwing

ursineus

KamenRiderNexus

neko-hikage-chan

Project Slepnir

Narora Senoku

spider79

ZloGlaZ

Erebus of the Banat

belnonm

Tristan Blackheart

Xefix

dbzsotrum9

Nanna00

kired-reader

Kingswriter

hollyshortfowl

ChaosRaptorEye

The Infamous Man

Vampchick2010

THE Dark Dragen

26-Lord-Pain

Vail Ryuketsu

darkmatter13

forbiddenfruitunloved

lostandthedamned

EmperialGem21

Chiyo Asakura

SnakeHead85

Zediir

OccultAura

ZeroZangetsu

will1by2

Taullinis

dregus

rst64lc

Leaf Ranger

SaiyanShinobi

Uzumaki Crossover

Ressie-cup4545

Kumori Shadow Kage

Chrystal-Hearts


End file.
